


What Are The Chances?

by NiteRunner



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteRunner/pseuds/NiteRunner
Summary: Newly divorced Cierra goes to the Cayman Islands to a Duran Duran show and the chance to find herself again as she prepares for a life without her ex-husband.  Little did she know the impact that decision would have on her life and how it would change her life in a way that she never imagined and it all started by running-literally- into a certain bass player.  Unbetaed.





	What Are The Chances?

Cayman Islands- April 2012

Cierra sighed as her plane finally touched down in the Cayman Islands. This was exactly what she needed right now. The last few months had been hard and filled with nothing but drama as her husband of five years, Brandon, had filed for divorce. The divorce papers had been signed just a few weeks ago and just like that, Cierra found herself no longer married to Brandon. At age 41, she never thought she’d find herself divorced and yet here she was. She glanced down at her left ring finger that was now bare and felt a moment of sadness. She had tried to work things out with Brandon, but ultimately what led to the demise of their marriage was her failure to give Brandon a child. That particular hurt ran deep. When they’d first gotten together, Brandon made it clear that he wanted to start a family soon after the wedding and Cierra, wanting children as well, had agreed. 

Cierra had always dreamed of having children, so when even after they had tried everything and months, then years went by without her getting pregnant, Brandon told her he wanted a divorce. _“I’m sorry Cierra,” he had said. “I do love you, you know, but I want a family and I’m not getting any younger.”_

_"So I guess your mind is made up then? What you’re saying is that I’m not enough for you,” Cierra said quietly. She already felt like a failure for not being able to conceive, to give Brandon the child they both longed for._

_“Don’t say that,” Brandon sighed. “This is hard for me too you know. I really thought long and hard about this, it’s not a decision I made lightly, you know.”_

_“No, I don’t know, because you and I hardly talk anymore,” Cierra declared. “You have no idea how much it hurts me that I’m unable to give you a child, it makes me feel like I’m less of a woman,” she said as tears stung her eyes. “You make me feel like I’m not desirable to you anymore. Is my not being able to get pregnant such a turn off for you that you can’t even stand to touch me anymore? Is that it?” she asked quietly. _

_“I’m sorry you feel that way Cierra,” Brandon said. “I never meant to make you feel like that,” he added quietly as he then headed to his own room, indicating that the discussion was over. And that was another thing, they had started sleeping in separate rooms. One day Cierra had come home to find that Brandon had moved all his things to one of the guest bedrooms, it shouldn’t have come as a big surprise to her seeing as he never touched or even kissed her anymore. They were barely even talking and Brandon had started keeping late hours, often not even coming home for dinner. _

_Cierra had suspected that Brandon was having an affair but she never found any clues indicating that he was. Either he wasn’t or he was just really good at covering his tracks. Although she suspected the latter. The last few months of their marriage had been tense as the heated arguments increased. Until one day when Cierra had had enough of Brandon’s behavior. “Are you seeing another woman Brandon?” she finally demanded. _

_Brandon didn’t answer for a moment, but the guilty look on his face said it all. “Yes I am seeing someone,” he finally admitted quietly. “Her name is Blake and I’ve been seeing her for the past two months now.”_

_“I see,” was all Cierra was able to say at that moment, she was feeling so many different emotions that she didn’t trust herself to say anything else right then._

_“I never meant for it to happen but…” he began but Cierra stopped him._

_“But it did happen, so just save it. I’ve heard enough from you Brandon,” Cierra snarled as she pushed him away from her, her fists beating on his chest. “I wanted to try to save our marriage, but obviously my feelings or our marriage doesn’t mean a damn thing to you. It’s over Brandon, finally over. If you want to file for divorce, go right ahead, I won’t fight it. As of today I no longer consider you my husband,” she added as she removed her wedding rings and placed them on the kitchen table. Two days later Brandon had moved all of his things out of the house, all traces of him gone, it was as if they had never been married. And just like that their marriage was over, kaput. _

Cierra sighed again. That part of her life was over, she simply refused to waste time dwelling on it or looking back on what could’ve been. She was here for a well-deserved vacation. In fact, she had walked away from the divorce with a sizable amount of money and assets, Brandon could well afford it after all, and she was determined to enjoy herself. Luckily for her, her job as an executive administrative assistant paid her well enough that she could afford to take a week off. When Cierra heard that her favorite band Duran Duran was playing a show here for their “All You Need Is Now” tour, she jumped at the chance. After all, a vacation in the Caribbean _and _Duran Duran? How could she say no? A longtime fan of 30 years, she had been to many shows during that time. Besides Cierra desperately needed the time away to find herself again. She had a life before Brandon came along and she would have a life after him. _I needed this _Cierra thought as she exited the plane as the scent of salt water and tropical flowers washed over her. The ink hadn’t even been dry on the divorce papers before Brandon had married his little mistress, Blake. As if that weren’t enough, she turned out to be a younger woman, as in she was _10 years younger _than her. “Guess he traded me in for a newer model,” she scoffed when she saw their wedding photo in the paper. “Whatever! What Brandon does now is no longer my concern.” And it was then that Cierra discovered that it didn’t really matter, after all she was in good shape with curves that went on forever. She had gotten her fair share of interested glances from guys and at age 41, she was comfortable with who she was. As far as Cierra was concerned, that was what mattered the most. 

Cierra had been to a lot of shows during her 30 years as a fan but she had never been lucky enough to meet her favorite, John Taylor. She had been in love with him just about her whole life. _What I wouldn’t do just for the chance to meet him, just one time_, she thought with a sigh. _Wouldn’t it be something if I did run into him while I was here?_ and that thought made her smile. Something she hadn’t done in far too long. Cierra checked into the _Ritz Carlton_ where she would be staying for the next five days. The hotel was nestled right next to the beach. She thought once she checked in and got settled maybe she’d go out on the beach, grab herself a chair do a bit of light reading and just relax. _Yep, sounds good to me _Cierra thought as she exited the elevator and headed towards her room. Cierra swiped her key card and stepped inside, looking around her in amazement, the room was even more luxurious than she had expected. The door closed behind her as she wheeled her huge suitcase in behind her. She sat her purse and carry- on bag down on the bed as she slipped out of her shoes. 

She almost purred in sheer pleasure as she sat down on that luxurious king-sized bed, it was so soft and comfortable that it was to die for. Four huge fluffy pillows sat at the head of the bed and that soft thick comforter…maybe she would just take a quick nap instead she thought as she leaned back kicking her shoes off. She could see the ocean from her window. The view alone was more than worth the price to stay here as sliding glass doors led out to the balcony offering a scenic view of the ocean. 

There was another reason Cierra had chosen this particular hotel, it had been rumored that Duran Duran would also be staying here. And if not, oh well, at least she was staying somewhere nice. Little did Cierra know that coming here to the Cayman Islands would change her life forever and in a way that she never imagined. At that moment, she let out a small yawn and decided that maybe the beach could wait until tomorrow she thought as she slipped into a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt before stretching out on that sinfully soft bed. She set the alarm as she settled down for just a quick nap. _Yes _she thought just before she drifted off, _I do believe this vacation will do me a world of good. _She figured she’d rest up a little seeing as the concert wasn’t until tomorrow night. 

Later that night after Cierra had eaten dinner courtesy of the hotel’s fine dining room service, she had settled on the couch getting ready to watch some television before she went to bed. “I need a snack,” she decided as she went to check out the contents of the cabinets and mini-fridge. She found some cheese and crackers and some sodas in the fridge but no ice. “No problem,” she said as she grabbed the ice bucket to go get some from the ice machine down the hall. Before Cierra opened the door, she heard some people walking past her room. _Must be someone checking into their room,_ she thought and thought nothing else of it. Just as Cierra stepped outside her door, she turned to make sure the door was shut securely behind her. She turned back only to bump hard into someone’s chest, a strong male chest. Cierra stumbled back, nearly falling and she grabbed at his chest to keep herself from falling. 

“Easy there love,” she heard a male voice say as he gently grabbed her wrist to steady her while at the same time pulling her closer to him. Upon hearing that voice, she nearly melted into a puddle at his feet. That voice! Cierra knew immediately who it was by that British accent alone!

_No way! _She thought, trying to stay calm and not fan girl all over him. _No way did I just literally bump into John Taylor! _Cierra looked up to find herself staring in the face of none other than you guessed it, John Taylor! His deep brown eyes looked directly into hers and her heart actually fluttered, those were the kind of eyes you could get lost in. She swallowed hard, her heart thudding in her chest, the jolt she’d felt when his hand touched her wrist…it was all so unreal. Cierra realized then she had a grip on his shirt, his halfway unbuttoned shirt, she was almost touching the bared skin of his chest, she could feel his body heat he was so close. She didn’t think her face could possibly get any redder at that point!

“I’m so sorry love; I didn’t mean to run into you just now. Are you alright?” he gently asked, apologizing and she felt her face turn absolutely scarlet. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Cierra smiled, assuring him. “It’s alright, really. I should’ve looked where I was going.” And she noticed that John hadn’t let go of her just yet. She had gotten a whiff of his cologne, he smelled so damn good. He had her pulled close to his chest and all she wanted to do right at that moment was to bury her face in his chest and nuzzle him. 

“I’m the one who should’ve been more careful. I was looking for Room 320,” John explained and Cierra noticed how weary he looked, no doubt from the long flight.

“Well you found it,” Cierra replied. “It’s right next door to mine,” she smiled at him.

“Thank you, oh I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch your name there love,” John said as he smiled back at her. 

“Cierra,” she said as she held out her hand, he smiled as he warmly took her hand in his, holding it for a moment and Cierra felt that small jolt pass between them again. She hadn’t imagined it that first time and for a moment she wondered if John had felt it as well. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Cierra, my name is John by the way,” he replied, he smiled as he looked right into a pair of deep brown eyes as brown as his own. For some reason, John thought she looked a bit familiar to him but he wasn’t quite sure. _I’m sure I’d remember meeting a woman as beautiful as this one is _John thought to himself. _She is beautiful though, stunning actually. _Though in the past he’d had a thing for blondes, still there was something to be said about the stunning brunette standing there before him…full red lips, long midnight coloured hair that fell down her back in loose waves, and those curves…the kind that drove a man crazy with wanting to run his hands over them. 

Cierra couldn’t help herself as she looked at John. At age 51, he was still gorgeous and sexy as hell. Those sexy dark brown eyes, that square jawline, that sexy pouty bottom lip, that thing he did with his eyebrow, all of it drove her crazy for him. John was about to ask Cierra if she would join him for breakfast the next morning when he heard Simon’s voice coming down the hall. 

“Well Johnny!” Simon exclaimed as he walked up to the two of them. “I see it didn’t take you long to find a beautiful lady already,” he said grinning and Cierra blushed at the way Simon looked her over just then, there was no shame in those dark blue eyes of his. 

John sighed, the moment between them obviously over. _Lousy timing there mate! _John thought as he finally let her go. “Sorry there mate, I found her first,” John smirked as he changed his mind, suddenly pulling her against his side. “We just bumped into each other,” John remarked causally. 

“Literally,” Cierra smirked and John barked out a laugh. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me there Johnny?” Simon asked pointedly. 

“Of course Charlie. This is Cierra,” John said. “And this cheeky devil over here is Simon,” John said throwing him an evil look.

“Hey now!” Simon laughed as he shook Cierra’s hand. “Don’t listen to Johnny, he has no idea what he’s talking about!” Simon teased. 

“Nice to meet you Simon,” Cierra smiled. _Still charming as ever I see _she thought as she saw the twinkle in those deep blue eyes of his. 

“It was nice to meet you Cierra,” John said as he held onto her hand. “I hope we’ll see each other again.”

Cierra nodded. _Oh I hope so too _she thought. “I’m sure we will seeing as I’m right next door, I’m going to be here for the next few days as well, you know where to find me. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I was just on my way to get some ice,” Cierra said. “Hopefully we’ll run into each other again,” she said giving him a smile over her shoulder as she went off in search of the ice machine. 

John couldn’t help but watch Cierra as she sauntered off. “She’s beautiful isn’t she Johnny?” Simon asked, giving a low whistle as he watched her walk away also. 

“That she is,” John agreed. “I think she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I have seen my fair share of them,” he stated. It had been quite a while since a woman had gotten his attention like Cierra had. Having just gone through a second divorce from his wife Alexis had left a sour taste in his mouth. It had certainly changed his views on relationships and marriage that was for sure. John had just about resigned himself to being alone until now. That spark of attraction he’d felt when he touched her, he hoped he hadn’t been alone in that, that she had felt it too. Maybe Cierra was what he had been missing in his life. He’d never felt such a strong attraction to a woman before this quickly, not with his first wife Amanda, or even Alexis, and he had cared for her deeply. He had loved her enough to marry her after all, he had been certain that his marriage to her was going to be the last one for him. Maybe his luck was about to change. “And not only that, her room just happens to be right next door to mine,” he grinned as he swiped his key card, unlocking his own door. 

“You are one lucky man there mate,” Simon said as he let out a low whistle. “If I wasn’t happily married, I’d definitely want to see her while I was here.”

“I for one intend to,” John smiled. _A beautiful lady like Cierra? How could I possibly say no,” _John thought as he shut the door behind him. John emptied his pockets, setting his cell phone on the night stand along with his wallet. He kicked off his shoes as he unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way pulling it out from the waistband of his jeans. He stifled a yawn, that had been a long flight all the way from London. He was about to remove his shirt when he heard someone next door, he knew it had to be Cierra- he just had to see her face again before he went to bed he thought as he opened his door to find her sliding her key card in the lock. 

Cierra was surprised to look up to find John standing there, looking at her. John stood there in the doorway with one hand braced on the doorframe and the other resting on his hip. Cierra nearly melted right there at his feet when she saw that his shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, revealing that sexy tanned chest of his. _How can one man be that damn sexy? _was her only coherent thought as she returned his stare. His dark brown hair was already tousled looking and she had a sudden urge to step closer and mess it up some more….she’d love to run her hands through it as he kissed her long and hard…she felt her face grow hot along with the rest of her. John stood there looking at her as he gave her a devilish grin. The look he gave her just then could only be described with one word- smoldering. Cierra felt her mouth go dry even as her body reacted, she was sure her face was a permanent shade of red at this point.

“I thought that was you,” he smiled again. “Just wanted to tell you good night Cierra,” John said smiling at the way her cheeks blushed pink right then. 

“Good night to you John. Sleep well,” Cierra managed to get out, her own voice breathless just before she went in closing the door behind her and locking it. She stood there for a moment against the door as she willed her heart to stop racing. _I can’t believe I just met John Taylor!” _Cierra thought as she tried to calm herself. She fanned herself as she poured ice into a glass along with the soda. She pressed the glass against her chest, the cold felt good against her heated skin. That look John had given her just now gave her chills in a good way. Hell, not even her ex-husband had ever looked at her like that! John acted as if he might actually be interested in her….she knew John was recently divorced and she honestly felt bad for him. She knew all too well what it was like to be divorced and lonely. Still as much as she wanted John, she could never deny that, she refused to be just a fling or a one night stand for him. She wasn’t going to just jump into bed with him or anyone else for that matter. _Get it together Cierra, what makes you think that John would even be interested in you like that? _She asked herself. And then she’d remember the way he’d looked at her, like there was something between them? Had she imagined it? She didn’t think so, but then again…she decided that if John wanted company or spend time with her, she certainly wouldn’t turn him down. 

Cierra sat down as she settled in to watch television, being careful to keep the volume down in case John was asleep already; he was bound to be tired from that long flight. A little after midnight, Cierra gave up on watching television, she just couldn’t focus on anything, all she could think about was John in the room right next to hers. Slipping under the soft covers, Cierra soon fell asleep only to dream about John for the rest of the night. 

The next morning John woke up a little later than he’d planned; he’d slept right through his alarm. “Damn!” he swore softly as he sat up reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. It had taken John a little while to fall asleep due to the jet lag and for the simple fact that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her-Cierra- the whole night. And when he’d finally fallen asleep, he spent just about the entire night dreaming he was making love to Cierra. The dreams he’d had about her had been so vivid-he swore he could actually feel her beneath him, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, her lips hungrily crushing his…it had felt so real that when he woke up he actually reached across the bed for her. He had woken up very aroused and needing a cold shower. _Damn I’d hoped to get up early enough to maybe meet her downstairs for breakfast at least _John thought as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. 

Cierra came back to her hotel room after having breakfast downstairs in the hotel restaurant. She changed into a deep blue bikini before slipping into the matching cover-up. She slipped a book and her iPod into her bag before she headed outside the hotel to catch some sun and read. Cierra followed a foliage lined stone path that led her directly to the beach. The beach had lounge chairs set up with built in umbrellas that provided shade from the sun. Cierra choose one that was a little bit out of the way of the others. She stretched out on the chair, took out her iPod, selected her Duran Duran playlist and opened her book immersing herself in the story. 

John stopped by Cierra’s room and knocked, when she didn’t come to the door he guessed that she had already gone downstairs. He sighed as he got on the elevator to go downstairs and grab a quick breakfast. He hoped he’d run into her, he really wanted to see her again. John was disappointed when he didn’t see Cierra at the hotel restaurant for breakfast but then again he was running late. He lingered at the table for a bit wondering what he was going to do until it was time for rehearsal. He supposed it was a nice day to hit the beach, he’d brought some of his favorite books along on this trip, maybe he’d go sit out on the beach and read, just relax. It had been awhile since he’d had time to actually sit and relax, so he decided to take full advantage of it while he was here. Back at his hotel room, John changed into a pair of blue swim trunks. After slipping a hat on and sliding on his sunglasses he grabbed a book and headed out to the beach. John picked a chair towards the end of the row of chairs, there was only one other person there. He hoped no one would notice or recognize him so he could just read and relax. _This one will do just fine _John thought as he picked the chair right next to Cierra…

Cierra noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked up just in time to see John strip off his t-shirt leaving him in just a tiny pair of dark blue swim trunks before he sat down, stretching out his long legs on the chair, placing his t-shirt on his lap. _Damn he’s hot! _Cierra thought as she got a good look at his chest and all that sexy dark chest hair of his. _Whew! Is it hot out here or is it just me? _She wondered as she fanned herself. What she wouldn’t give to be able to go over to him…crawl in his lap and run her hands through the thick dark hair that covered his chest. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked and she felt her face grow hot. John then grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and rubbed it on his chest and arms. _Would you like me to help you with that John? _She thought as she watched him apply the sunscreen on his chest. Cierra turned her attention back to her book or at least she attempted to, sitting next to John was proving to be very distracting. 

Cierra kept sneaking glances over at John, she could see him but luckily he couldn’t see her looking at him or so she thought! What Cierra saw next made her jaw drop. John had stretched out all the way so that he was reclining back in the chair, his book was laid open on his chest as if he’d dozed off and those tiny swim trunks of his had ridden up his thighs nearly showing his ass! _Mercy if those shorts of his ride up anymore I’d be able to see everything he has to offer! _Cierra thought. _He may as well be practically naked! _She turned away but not before getting an eyeful of those long sexy legs of his and his slightly muscular thighs. “That man is way too damn sexy for his own good,” Cierra said under her breath as she reached into her bag and grabbing a cold bottle of water she drank the whole thing down in one gulp. Cierra imagined those long lean legs of his entwined with hers and she nearly let out a soft whimper…if those dreams she had about him last night were any indication…they had been steamy and downright erotic. She couldn’t help it as her mind replayed those dreams in exquisite detail. 

Cierra shook her head and tried to focus again on her book but after a few minutes of pretending to read in which she had read the same page twice already, she finally gave up as she closed the book. She had been out here long enough anyway; she figured she’d take a brief nap before she started to get ready for the Duran Duran concert tonight. She couldn’t wait, it didn’t matter how many shows she’d been to already, she still got excited to see them come out on stage. Cierra glanced over at John; he appeared to be still be asleep. She decided she’d wake him up before she left, she didn’t want him to lie out too long and get heat exhaustion. He was in the shade but still you could never be too careful. Cierra packed her things into her bag and sat up slipping back into her cover-up before standing up. 

She stepped over beside John to check on him. Unable to stop herself, she ran her hand lightly over his shoulder down towards his chest. Just then John’s eyes flew open as he quickly sat up and just as quickly he gently grabbed her wrist. Cierra gasped softly in surprise as John removed his sunglasses, his deep brown eyes looking right at her. “See something you like there love?” he asked giving her a devilish smirk. Cierra felt her face flame, so John had caught her checking him out after all! “Come here darling,” he purred as he drew her down onto his lap. Cierra was so shocked at his actions she didn’t even try to resist him, not that she would have anyway. “I’ve been thinking about you all day love,” he said softly against her ear giving her a light nuzzle of his lips. 

Cierra shivered. _Did he just nuzzle my neck? _She wondered. 

“I was hoping to see you today and here you are,” John said wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Yes, here I am,” Cierra smiled as she wound her arms around his neck; it didn’t look like he was letting go of her anytime soon! She shifted against him in a more comfortable position and when she did, she felt his erection pressing against her. John saw her eyes darken briefly as she realized how aroused he was.

“Like I said, I’ve been thinking about you all day love,” John purred. “And just look at what you did to me,” he whispered sexily into her ear. 

“I can tell,” Cierra said her voice low and seductive sounding. “Oh my, well we can’t have that now can we? I suppose I could help you with that,” she purred as she leaned in closer, giving him a smoldering look of her own. She wondered how his lips would feel on hers and she leaned in even closer closing the gap between them. John placed his hand at the back of her neck as he moved closer, he’d thought of nothing else all day except kissing her. Their lips were seconds away from each other and just then John’s BlackBerry rang. He sighed as he saw Simon’s name on the screen. 

“Sorry love, I have to answer this,” John sighed as he picked up the phone. “Yeah Charlie?” John answered. 

“Oohh did I interrupt something?” Simon asked cheekily. “Judging by the tone of your voice, my guess would be yes.”

“As a matter of fact you did,” John said looking at Cierra before he leaned in to nuzzle her ear. 

“I’m guessing you found that lovely lady you bumped into last night then?” Simon asked cheekily.

“More like she found me,” John grinned. “I have my hands full at the moment,” he said as his hand rested low on her hip. 

_I’ll bet you do! _“Sorry there mate, just wanted to let you know that we’re meeting to rehearse in a few,” Simon reminded him.

“I know, I didn’t forget,” John replied. “Be there as soon as I can.” _Talk about lousy timing! _John thought as he pressed the end call button. “Charlie can have the worst timing sometimes,” John said. “Any chance that you’d be coming to the show tonight love?” he asked. 

“Of course,” Cierra answered. “I’ve got front row seats,” she added. 

“I take it you’re a fan then?” he asked. 

“Yep, been a fan for 30 years now,” Cierra answered proudly. “This is my 20th concert,” she added. 

John knew then why she had looked so familiar to him last night, no doubt he had seen her in the audience over the years. “I was going to upgrade you but I see you’ve already got that taken care of,” John smiled. “I’d love to see you after the show tonight,” John said. “And for us to finish what we started here love,” he said, his voice a sexy whisper in her ear. “How would you like to come backstage before the show?” John suddenly asked her. “You can see us rehearse if you’d like.”

“Thank you John, that’s very kind of you to offer. I would love to,” Cierra answered. “And yes, I would very much like to spend time with you after the show,” she added, her voice soft against his ear. 

“I meant what I said about wanting to see you tonight,” John said seriously, as he lightly traced his fingers down the side of her neck causing her to shiver slightly. “I’d love to stay here with you but I guess I had better go get changed,” John said as he took her hand in his and raising it to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand.

“I’ll walk back with you,” Cierra offered as she carefully slipped off his lap. As they walked back to the hotel, Cierra took John’s hand, slipping her hand in his, their fingers lacing together and John couldn’t help but smile. He was starting to feel something for this woman already and he couldn’t wait to spend time with her later. 

“I’ll see you before the show then love,” John told her. “Be there at 6:00, I’ll make sure our security knows to be expecting you.”

“I’ll be there,” Cierra promised. 

“See you then,” John said as he suddenly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Cierra blushed slightly as he pulled away. She went inside her hotel room shutting the door behind her; she couldn’t believe how this day was playing out so far. She sighed happily as she leaned back against the door. Cierra couldn’t believe John had just invited her backstage to see him or that he wanted to see her later, spend time with her. She smiled to herself; never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine any of this happening. Taking note of the time, Cierra decided she had time enough to take a brief nap before it was time to get ready. 

An hour later, she got dressed in the outfit she had chosen just for this night. She dressed in her favorite black leather pants, a black lace shirt and black leather heeled ankle boots. She applied some light make-up and left her midnight hair loose so that it tumbled freely down her back. She put in a pair of diamond stud earrings, applied some of her favorite perfume and she was ready to go. Cierra checked her reflection in the mirror before she left. “Not bad at all,” she decided with a satisfied smile and hoped John would like what he saw. Promptly at 6:00, Cierra arrived at the backstage entrance. She was a bit excited and nervous at the same time and she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves a bit. Michael, one of Duran Duran’s security personnel met her at the door. 

“Are you Cierra?” he asked her. 

“Yes,” she answered. “John is expecting me, he told me it would all be taken care of.”

“Wait right here,” Michael said. “I just have to confirm it,” and Cierra nodded. 

A moment later the door opened again and she smiled when she saw it was John. “Come on in love,” he smiled as he took her hand in his leading her inside. “I’m glad you’re here, you look absolutely fantastic by the way,” he added as he gave her a heated look. His eyes traveled over her, giving her a lingering look of appreciation loving how those black leather pants she wore were tight in all the right places. He especially loved the way those pants of hers hugged the curves of her hips and her shapely well rounded bottom. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her in the room; he had to resist the temptation to let his hand move lower to the curve of her ass. He licked the inside of his lip in anticipation, suddenly glad Cierra couldn’t see the desire she stirred in him…what he wouldn’t give to caress those soft luscious curves of hers…._The first chance I get you are mine, all mine love, _he thought to himself. John led Cierra to the back of the room where their instruments were. “Here, sit with me love,” John invited, indicating a chair beside him. 

“Thank you, I’d love to,” Cierra smiled as she sat down beside him. He was so sitting so close their shoulders practically touched. 

“Hey Cierra! Fancy seeing you here,” Simon said as he came over at that moment. “Glad you could join us tonight, it’s good to see you again,” he said his deep blue eyes twinkling.

“It’s good to see you as well Simon,” Cierra said. 

“Cierra’s with me, I invited her here,” John said as he suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her even closer against him as she snuggled into him. Simon just gave his best friend a strange look.

_Johnny sure is being awfully possessive with her _he thought grinning. Which could only mean one thing; he was falling for Cierra already. Simon could easily see the chemistry between the two of them even if John and Cierra didn’t see it just yet. 

Just then Nick walked in followed by Roger. “So Johnny, who is this beautiful creature here with you?” Nick asked looking at Cierra.

“This is Cierra,” John said as he introduced her. “We ran into each other at the hotel last night,” he replied with a grin. 

Nick smiled. The way John looked at Cierra just now, he seemed to be pretty smitten with her already. _She certainly is beautiful no doubt about that _Nick thought. _Then again Johnny always finds the most beautiful ones. _

“Cierra, this is Nick and Roger,” John said introducing them. “But I’m sure you knew that already.”

“Nice to meet you love,” Nick said kindly as he and Roger both shook her hand. Even Roger was giving her a look that had her blushing. 

Cierra watched as John strapped his bass on and began warming up. Dominic came in and they all sat around practicing going through some of the songs on the set list. Cierra loved to watch John play; his face was intense as his fingers worked the strings. “So what did you think Cierra?” John asked finally as he looked up from his bass. 

“You guys are incredible as always,” she smiled. John was simply the greatest bassist ever and she told him so. 

“Thank you for that love,” John said as he actually blushed at her compliment. 

“Well I meant it, you really are phenomenal. I think my favorite bass line ever is the one from “Rio”. I always wanted to learn how to play but I never did,” Cierra remarked wistfully. 

“Is that right? In that case, how about right now?” John asked as he suddenly stood up. “We have some time. Here I’ll show you,” John said as he lifted his bass up over his head and moved behind Cierra before carefully strapping the bass over her shoulder. Cierra gasped, this was John’s newest bass- a blue Peavey. She had never touched, let alone play such an expensive and impressive instrument and she carefully cradled it in her arms. 

“John, I couldn’t possibly!” she managed to stammer out. John trusted her with his new bass? _Oh my!_ She was shocked to say the least. 

“And why not? It’s never too late to learn after all,” John grinned at her. “Here just hold it like this,” he said as he showed her the correct position, where to place her hands on the neck of the bass. Covering her hands with his, he showed her the way to move her fingers on the strings as he showed her how to play the first few chords to the intro. Cierra was already nervous and having John behind her leaning his head on her shoulder wasn’t exactly helping any! She could feel everyone’s eyes on her and John which made her even more nervous than before but John didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all. John was impressed to say the least when Cierra then played those same chords back to him without any help. “Excellent love, you’re a fast learner I see,” he said giving her a devilish smile and Cierra found herself blushing at his compliment. 

“Do you see what I see?” Simon said to Nick as they watched John with Cierra. “Bloody hell, I can’t believe it!”

_“You _can’t?” Nick retorted with a smile. “Johnny nearly had a fit last week when one of the sound techs touched his new bass by accident! And yet here he is actually letting her play it!”

“I think Johnny has it bad for this girl,” Simon grinned. “He looks completely happy with her. And who knows, she might just be what he needs right now.”

John leaned in even closer, he could smell the soft perfume she wore, her hair was so soft against his cheek. He was well aware of the curious glances he was getting from the rest of the band but he simply did not care. He was very attracted to Cierra and he was not afraid to show it. And then it was almost time for the show to begin. “I need to go get changed, I’ll see you later love,” John told Cierra as he gave her a laminated all access pass that hung from a lanyard and slipped it around her neck. 

“Thank you John,” Cierra smiled as she suddenly reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “That’s for good luck tonight by the way,” she said as John smiled back at her. 

“I’ll have Michael come get you after the show,” John told her just before Michael appeared to escort Cierra to her seat. Once she reached her seat, she found she was too excited to sit down so she stood up along with the rest of the concert goers. The lights dimmed just before Duran Duran hit the stage opening with “All You Need is Now.” The crowd went wild and judging from the constant screaming these guys still had it. When John had left the band back in 1997 it just wasn’t the same and a lot of fans had wondered if that was indeed finally the end of Duran Duran. But then the original five members including Andy had reformed and just like that Duran Duran was back and better than ever before. But then for reasons unknown, Andy had decided that it just wasn’t for him anymore and so Dominic Brown had been brought in, a fantastic guitar player in his own right. 

Cierra was nearly drooling when she saw John up there on stage; he looked so damn hot up there in black leather trousers and a black leather vest that was open most of the way and black rocker boots. He was even wearing eyeliner which made him look even sexier than before. Cierra found herself getting extremely turned on just watching John play. The way he moved with his bass was so seductive, downright sensual, and when he closed his eyes as he tossed his head back the expression on his face as his hips swayed in time with the bass was just hot. Cierra gave him a look that was purely sensual and she wondered if he was just as turned on as she was. And the way his fingers worked the strings on his bass, she found herself wishing he would touch her like that…the pleasure she’d experience from his hands alone was bound to be intense for certain. 

John smiled as he saw Cierra sitting there in the front row, he noticed her undivided attention was directed towards him and he flirted with her constantly throughout the entire show as he walked her way, standing in front of her most of the time, he only had eyes for her. During “Save A Prayer,” John looked right at Cierra as he sang the words directly to her, “some people call it a one night stand, but we can call it paradise…” and once again she found herself blushing. Cierra would be the first to admit that she was thrilled with all the attention John was giving her. After all, what woman wouldn’t? All during the show all John could think about was being alone with Cierra. After the final encore, John deliberately stopped in front of Cierra; he grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze as he mouthed her name before letting go. The band all waved and Simon gave a big thank you to everyone just before they exited the stage. 

Cierra decided to wait a few minutes before she would try to make her way backstage, it would just about be impossible to get through with this huge crowd of people. Just then Michael appeared beside her. Cierra recognized him from earlier and was glad to see him. “Hi Cierra, if you’ll just come with me, John sent me to get you backstage,” Michael explained as he guided her through the throng of people, escorting her safely backstage to where John was waiting for her. 

“There you are Cierra,” John smiled as Michael ushered her in the door. 

“Thank you Michael,” Cierra said.

“Not a problem,” he smiled as he walked off leaving Cierra with John.

John grabbed a bottle of water handing it to Cierra before getting one for himself. “So what did you think of the show tonight Cierra?” he asked. 

“Phenomenal as always. You guys killed it out there tonight!” Cierra said. “The last show I went to was during the Red Carpet Massacre tour, so it’s been awhile for me, but it was so worth the wait,” she enthused.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” John said, grinning.

“That I did,” she replied smiling back at him. “This whole night has been wonderful.”

John leaned over then to whisper into her ear. “How about we make it even better? How about we leave this place and go somewhere a bit more private, yeah?” John said. “We can go back to my hotel room. I’ll have something delivered and we can get to know each other better, how does that sound to you love?” John asked, hoping she would say yes. 

“That sounds just fine with me. I’d love that too,” Cierra agreed as a slight flush stained her cheeks. John loved to make her blush, he figured he had quite a few ways to make her all flustered and he couldn’t wait to show her. 

“Great, just let me grab my stuff before we leave and then I’m all yours the rest of the night,” John said and Cierra decided she definitely liked the sound of that! Before they left John took out his BlackBerry and placed a room service order to be delivered along with a few special requests, he wanted to surprise Cierra a little and hoped she’d be pleased at what he had planned for her. “Let’s get out of here love,” John said as he wrapped his arm around her and led her out to the limo that was waiting outside the venue. John held Cierra’s hand the entire way back to the hotel as they easily carried on a conversation, Cierra found that John was just so easy to talk to it felt like she had known him forever and he felt the same about her. John didn’t think he’d ever fall for anyone again after his failed marriage to Alexis, but here he was quite enjoying Cierra’s company and he found himself already falling for her and falling hard. 

Once they were alone in his hotel room John pulled Cierra to him. “Finally, I couldn’t wait to get you all to myself love,” John said, his deep brown eyes intense as he looked at her. The air was filled with sexual tension that they’d been fighting all day… “I’m so glad you decided to come back here with me love,” John said, his voice soft. 

“So am I,” Cierra smiled as her fingers toyed with the opening of his black leather vest, stroking the hairs at the top of his chest. John leaned in closer and his lips settled near her ear, she could feel his breath on her skin and it sent shivers down her spine. “You’ve been on my mind all day Cierra, I can’t seem to stop thinking about you love,” he whispered. “I want to kiss you so much right now, can I?” he asked, almost shyly and Cierra thought it was so sweet of him to ask. 

“As if you have to ask, I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me,” she purred moving even closer. 

“Not too close there love, I’m a bit sweaty there I’m afraid,” he grimaced.

“I don’t mind at all,” Cierra smiled as he cupped her face in his hands and he slowly leaned in pressing his lips to hers. It was spontaneous combustion the moment their lips touched and her knees nearly buckled from the jolt that passed between them. The heat and intensity of that kiss had Cierra swooning against him as he parted her lips with his tongue; he deepened the kiss as his tongue found hers. Her hands slid into his hair even as she pressed her body closer to his, that hungry kiss had her wanting even more as she returned his kiss with equal passion, she felt like she couldn’t possibly get close enough to him just then. John then slid one hand down Cierra’s back and around her waist pulling her tight against him as the passion built between them. He nipped her bottom lip and Cierra could feel the hard press of his body as his hand slid lower to cup her rounded backside pulling her up against him. She slipped her hands underneath the back of his vest, her hands trailing over the warm skin of his back. John groaned softly into her mouth, her touch felt like absolute heaven. 

“Cierra,” he harshly whispered her name against her mouth, his breathing ragged as he reluctantly ended the kiss for now. Cierra clung to John for support, kissing him had been everything she had ever thought it would be, hell it was even hotter than she ever imagined. “Bloody hell love, that kiss was worth waiting for yeah?” John asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Cierra could only nod, that thing he did with his eyebrow, that look was such a turn on for her. She knew John was just as turned on as she was, she could feel his arousal pressed intimately against her. “Let me go get a shower, dinner should be here shortly and then we’ll eat alright?” John asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I won’t be long, make yourself at home,” he invited. 

“Sounds good,” Cierra said, her mouth suddenly going dry as she watched John take off his black leather vest and toss it on the chair leaving him in only those deliciously tight black leather trousers. _Oh my! _Cierra thought as she had some rather naughty thoughts about John just then. “Would you like some company?” she purred and he looked up sharply at her, a sexy smile tugging at his lips. “I could wash your back for you,” she offered.

_Tempting little minx! I’d want you to wash more than just my back there love! _John thought as he closed his eyes briefly, trying to calm himself. Cierra had no idea just how tempted he was to take her into the shower with him. He’d back her up against the shower wall as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist; he’d make her scream his name as he shagged her hard and fast. “You are very tempting love,” John said. “The first time I make love to you, I want it to be a bit more romantic than just a quick shag in the shower, next time for sure,” he smiled sexily at her as he headed towards the bathroom. John found himself needing a cold shower right now to cool off the raging hard on he had, he had never been so turned on, so quickly by any other woman before. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Cierra said, watching him head towards the bathroom. John opened the glass door as he stepped inside the shower. He flinched as the cold spray of water hit his sensitive erection. He was hard, very hard and the cold water was a welcome distraction to his heated skin. He imagined taking Cierra right here in the shower and he grew even more aroused, the things he wanted to do to her, with her… he didn’t think a cold shower would even take the edge off this time so he took his hard length into his hand, stroking himself. 

Cierra smiled wickedly as she heard John turn the shower on and suddenly she had a rather naughty thought that she couldn’t resist turning into a reality. Slipping out of her boots she headed to the bathroom after him. She moved quietly as she snuck into the bathroom. Cierra stood there for a moment as she watched John through the glass shower door, he had his hand wrapped around his erection, stroking himself and she could hear his soft moans as he was trying to be quiet. He was hard because of her and that thought was enough to stoke her desire for him. Cierra stripped quickly out of her clothes before quietly opening the shower door and sliding into the shower behind him. “Would you like me to help you with that?” Cierra purred in John’s ear as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He groaned roughly as he felt her naked body all pressed against him, her fingers playing with his nipples. 

John turned around to see Cierra standing there naked behind him. His dark brown eyes took in the sight of her gloriously naked body and he swallowed hard as he attempted to control his desire for her. “Cierra?” he rasped as he got a good look of all that sinfully water slicked skin of hers…

“Let me do that for you,” Cierra purred as she leaned in nuzzling his neck. She trailed her hand down over his chest, his stomach, running her fingers over the dark hair below his navel; she could feel his muscles jerk in reaction to her touch. He softly hissed her name in pleasure as she replaced his hand with her own, gently squeezing and stroking his hard shaft. _Hard yet smooth like velvet_ she thought as her fingers curled around him. 

John bit his bottom lip as Cierra touched him, her touch felt even better than he had ever imagined. She slowly stroked every inch of him, focusing attention on the tip and he growled. “A little harder there love,” he moaned and her grip on him tightened as he thrust upward into her hand, slightly moving his hips as he did so. He grabbed the back of her head pulling her down to him, he kissed her almost frantically as he nipped her bottom lip, deepening the kiss as his tongue slid past her lips, tangling with her own. He thrust harder into her hand again and again until he felt the familiar tightening of his body. He growled out her name in pleasure into her neck as he came. She kept stroking him until he finally relaxed in her arms, completely spent. 

John looked at Cierra, his dark brown eyes heavy lidded with desire. “Come here you naughty little minx,” he growled as he turned Cierra and backed her up against the shower wall, his body pinning her there. “That felt so damn good love, allow me to return the favor,” he growled softly into her ear. “Bloody hell I want you Cierra,” he groaned softly as he lovingly nuzzled her neck. Her head fell back against the shower wall her hands sliding up into his wet hair as he nipped and kissed her neck, her throat, her shoulder as his hands glided over her wet skin, his hands learning every tempting curve. His mouth moved lower licking up the droplets of water from her throat, her breasts before he kissed and licked at her nipples, she moaned his name as her fingers tightened in his hair. The taste of her skin, her scent, was intoxicating as he drew one tight wet nipple deep into his mouth while his hand slipped between her legs. He pushed a finger inside her caressing that sensitive bundle of nerves and he found her to be hot and wet, very wet. 

“John…” his name left her lips in a soft shuddering moan as she grabbed at his shoulders, her pleasure quickly building. 

“You naughty girl, you make me want to shag you silly there love,” he growled as he took her lips again, kissing her roughly. 

“Yes, just like that,” she whimpered against his mouth as her hips moved against his fingers, he knew exactly just how to touch her. The pleasure was intense as his fingers worked her faster as he focused on just the right spot and she came just as he bit down on her nipple increasing her pleasure. Cierra cried out his name as she buried her face in his neck, nipping him roughly. They kissed for several moments before finishing up in the shower. John turned the water off and they stepped out as they took turns drying each other off with the huge fluffy towels. 

John had just finished dressing in a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt when there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get that, wait right here,” he said giving her a brief kiss. John opened the door and their food was brought in along with candles and flowers. John gave instructions to set everything on the table out on the balcony, he thanked them tipping them generously and then they left. John arranged the flowers on the table then lit the candles making sure it was just right to his liking. 

Cierra was curious as to what was going on as she dried her hair and slipped back into her clothes. _Perfect _John thought as he lit the last candle. Cierra gasped softly as she walked out to the living area where John stood waiting for her. “Come here love,” John said as he took her hand and led her out through the open French doors onto the balcony. 

Cierra was surprised to say the least. “John what is all this?” she asked, the table was set for a romantic dinner for two, along with candles and flowers in the middle of the table.

“So what do you think?” John asked hopefully. He held her tight against him as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“It’s perfect, thank you John,” Cierra answered as she turned to give him a kiss. “This looks good, I’m hungry,” she remarked as John pulled her chair out for her.

“So am I,” John gave her a slightly wicked grin and she blushed. She had no doubt that it just wasn’t food he was hungry for!

“I don’t doubt that, you worked up quite an appetite,” she teased. They both dug in as they enjoyed a dinner of steak and shrimp along with baked potatoes and glasses of water with lime. Cierra and John talked throughout dinner. He sat across from her, the table was small and cozy, just the right size for two. While the two of them ate and talked, John would often lean over across the table as he paid full attention to what Cierra was saying. John would brush the back of her hand with his fingers which gave her chills. His hand would often touch hers, making her heart beat just a little bit faster each time. Cierra liked that she had John’s undivided attention. So many times Brandon had been so busy with work that she felt like nothing more than an afterthought to him. 

When they were finished with dinner, John and Cierra went to sit in the living area. They sat down on the sofa and John turned so that he was facing Cierra, giving her his undivided attention. “Besides coming to see the show, what brings you here love?” he asked innocently. “Business or pleasure?” he asked.

_Oh my _she thought, the way John said that just now…she found that British accent of his to be very sexy and quite distracting. “Pleasure,” she finally answered and John heard a slight pain in her voice. 

“Oh?” he asked, raising one elegant eyebrow at her. 

“After the last few months, I deserve it,” Cierra replied, not sure if she wanted to say any more about it, as she looked away.

“What is it love? You can tell me anything, I’m a good listener,” John offered, taking her hand in his. 

Cierra just looked at John and then she knew she could trust him to listen and not judge her. She took a deep breath before she continued. “I was married to Brandon for 5 years; he wanted to start a family right after we were married. I had always wanted children too so I agreed we would start trying to conceive right after the wedding. Only it never happened for us but we kept trying, I think we tried just about everything possible. But months turned into years and I still wasn’t pregnant so Brandon decided he wanted a divorce, because I couldn’t give him what he wanted, a child. Then I found out that for the past few months of our marriage he was cheating on me with another woman. Two weeks after our divorce was final, he married her. She’s a younger woman- I guess he expects that she can give him what I couldn’t,” Cierra whispered brokenly as a tear slipped down her cheek. 

John gasped softly at this revelation. “He did what?” John squeaked. “Oh love, I’m so sorry.” How could that heartless bastard be so cruel to her? He drew Cierra into his arms as she silently cried, her tears wetting his shirt. He just held her tightly as he nuzzled her hair. She pressed her face into his chest, his arms around her felt so warm, so safe. “I’m so sorry you went through that love,” he whispered. “Your ex-husband was a cruel selfish prick, I must say. If I had been your husband, I never would of left you love. Just because you were unable to get pregnant does not make you undesirable, far from it. I happen to find you very desirable,” he whispered sexily into her ear and she blushed. “He doesn’t deserve such a wonderful, gorgeous woman like you,” he said and meant it. 

“Thank you John, coming from you, that means a lot,” she said giving him a watery smile. 

“Going through a divorce is never easy, no matter what the circumstances are,” John said. “I’m recently divorced myself, but I suppose you knew that already.”

Cierra nodded in agreement. “I had heard about it yes, I was quite shocked actually, you and Alexis looked to be so much in love,” Cierra remarked. 

“We were, or at least I thought we were,” John said quietly. “What it came down to was her career was more important than what I wanted, more important than me.” Cierra could hear the hurt that was still there in his voice. 

“And that was?” Cierra prompted. 

John took a deep breath. “I wanted another child,” John answered. “Obviously that was never going to happen with my first wife, but I wanted a child with Alexis. At the time we were married, we were still young enough and I thought she would be thrilled at the idea of having a child together,” he sighed before he went on. “But she wasn’t. Alexis already had two daughters from a previous marriage and I had Atlanta, that was enough for her she said. I was very disappointed. I kept hoping Alexis would eventually change her mind but it never happened. She didn’t want to have any more children, not even with me. Then it got to where we hardly ever saw each other, me with Duran Duran and her with her own career. Alexis acted like it was a bother to come see me when I was on the road, yet she expected me to be available for her boring dinner parties with yet another investor or something. We argued constantly over it, that was when I told Alexis that for all the time we spend together we may as well not even be married. That’s when she turned to me and said, you know, you’re right, maybe we shouldn’t be married anymore. I thought that she was just saying that out of her anger towards me until I got served with divorce papers.”

“Oh John, I am so sorry, that was so cruel of her,” Cierra said, her heart breaking for him. She then slipped her hand in his in an attempt to comfort him. 

John squeezed her hand, kissing it. “Thank you for that love. As I said, it was rather unexpected. I didn’t want a divorce, I tried to save our marriage but in the end it just couldn’t be salvaged I guess. So here I am with two divorces under my belt,” he said giving her a weak smile.

“I get it,” Cierra said. “None of us wants to be alone, but I sometimes think it’s better to be alone for a while than to be with someone for all the wrong reasons, you know?”

“You know, you may be right on that love,” John conceded. John looked at her, so intense that Cierra almost looked away from what she saw there. “You are so beautiful Cierra,” John said softly as he tucked a long strand of midnight coloured hair behind her ear. Cierra just laughed nervously as she suddenly looked away. “Don’t do that love,” John said gently as he lifted her chin with his fingers. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet,” he said and she scoffed at him. _I can think of one way to convince her how just how desirable I find her _he thought his dark brown eyes darkening as he gave her that look. “Look at me love,” John said softly. Cierra looked at John, his dark brown eyes looking intently into her own. “You are the loveliest, sexiest, most wonderful woman I’ve ever known, I’m so glad I met you love,” John said as he leaned in and softly claimed her lips with his. She sighed his name as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck as he trailed his lips over her jaw, discovering that sensitive place beneath her ear that made her shiver. 

Without a word, John pulled Cierra closer into his lap so that she was straddling his thighs. He gently cupped her face in his hands, tracing his thumbs lightly over her delicate cheekbones. “Look at me love,” John said softly. Cierra looked at him, she could see everything reflected there in his deep brown eyes, desire, and something else, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it just yet. But could it possibly be love for her? Was he starting to have feelings for her too? His hand cupped the back of her neck, entwining in her hair, drawing her in close. Cierra sighed when his lips gently brushed over hers before closing over them completely. She melted against him as he kissed her, gently at first then his mouth became more insistent, more demanding as he increased the pressure of his mouth on hers. Cierra slipped her hands inside John’s opens shirt, she played with his chest as she ran her fingers through the soft dark hair on his chest, her fingers brushing over his nipples and she heard him growl softly into her mouth. His hands rested around her waist, near her hips. Suddenly John nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue slipped past her lips deepening the kiss. 

She melted against him as his lips left hers to run his tongue along her jawline all the way to her ear which he then sucked into his mouth. She gasped his name, her hands in his hair as he then rained kisses down her throat, his hands squeezed her backside briefly before sliding up underneath her shirt, smoothing over the soft skin of her back. “John,” Cierra softly gasped his name as she felt his gentle hands on her bare skin. She couldn’t even think straight with his lips upon her skin. _Two can play that Mr. Taylor _Cierra thought as she suddenly unbuttoned John’s shirt the rest of the way, pulling it out from the waistband of his jeans. She then smoothed the material over his broad shoulders while John took the shirt from her and tossed it on the floor, leaving him bare chested and at her mercy. She ran her hands over his slightly muscular shoulders, her fingers tracing over his tattoos. Leaning in she nuzzled his neck, gently nipping at his ear before kissing his collarbone letting her lips linger there for a bit. She moved lower to kiss his chest causing John to shudder in pleasure as his own hands tightened their hold in her long black hair. John slid his hands up the front of her shirt, his hands finding and cupping her breasts. She moaned as his calloused thumbs rubbed her nipples, and she arched herself into his hands wanting more. The way she reacted to his touches was such a turn on for him. She smelled so good and tasted even better he thought as he licked and sucked the skin of her neck. He knew if they didn’t slow down, he’d end up taking her on this very couch. 

“Cierra, love,” John said, his breathing heavy when at last he pulled away, she could feel his heart pounding out of control beneath her hand. Her own dark brown eyes were darker with desire and she smiled seeing she had the same effect on him that he had on her. She could feel his arousal pressed intimately against her and she felt her face heat up as she shifted against him. John let out a soft groan as she did so. She had to know how much he wanted her, how much she turned him on; he took her hand and placed it against his erection. She could feel how hard he was underneath the worn denim. “Feel what you do to me love,” he said his voice a husky growl. “That is all you, you do this to me love.” “Cierra, I want you love, I want you so much but that’s not why I brought you here, you mean more to me than that. I want you, make no mistake about it, I want to see you again after tonight,” John said softly, cradling her face in his hands. 

“I want you too John,” Cierra whispered. “But I want it to be something more than just sex between us.”

“And what if I said that I do feel something for you love?” John asked gently. “If all I wanted from you was just sex, I would’ve been inside of you the moment that you stepped into the shower with me tonight, actually I would’ve just taken you in with me and shagged you silly,” he said honestly. 

Cierra sat back from John, the words he had just said, it was a bit much to take in. John Taylor was professing feelings for her? Never had she imagined that such a thing would ever happen. And he wanted to see her again? It was a relief that she meant more to him than just a romp in bed. 

“That means a lot to me you know,” Cierra smiled as she touched his square jaw. 

John couldn’t hold back his feelings for Cierra. He refused to deny them or what was happening between them any longer. He’d never felt such a connection with a woman before, never mind the intensity of the feelings she’d brought out in him in such a short time. John wasn’t about to let Cierra go, if he could fight his fears, she could as well and he’d be there to help her. “Something is really happening between us isn’t it love?” John whispered. “It’s more than just the physical attraction between us, it’s on a completely deeper level, you know? This might have happened fast but can you tell me you don’t feel the same love?” he asked.

“I know exactly what you mean John, I feel it too, I was hoping it wasn’t just me who felt it,” Cierra said.

John wanted to take his time getting to really know Cierra; he wanted to take it slow with her. Yes he wanted to make love to her, he had to resist the urge to take her to his bed, toss her on her back and shag her until neither one of them could move, but he wanted more than that for her, for them. He wanted to have a relationship with her, a solid one that wasn’t solely based on sex.

“Stay here with me tonight, please love?” John said. “I just want you near me. I promise I’ll behave,” he said giving her a deliciously naughty smile. 

“I think it’s a little too late for that, don’t you think?” Cierra purred at him as she returned his look. 

“Maybe so, alright, I’ll try to behave then,” John mock pouted at her and she laughed as she threw herself into his arms. He caught her giving her a lusty kiss. “Can I take that as a yes then?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ll stay,” she answered. _I’ll stay for as long as you want me my love. _“Just let me go grab some clothes.” 

“You can wear something of mine,” John said as he gave her that naughty look of his. “Or you can just sleep naked like I do,” he teased her. Cierra felt like her face had to be a glowing shade of red at this point! “If that’s a bit much, I promise I’ll put on a pair of boxers,” John smiled. 

“It’s not that I would mind, but I don’t know if I can resist the temptation,” Cierra purred at him, stroking his chest. “You, Mr. Taylor are proving very hard to resist,” she said giving him a wicked smile of her own just before she slid off his lap. John stood up with her, pulling her into a lusty tongue filled kiss. “You are quite wound up tonight,” she purred at him. 

“All because of you love,” he growled playfully into her neck just before he took her hand and led her to the bed. “I’ll settle down,” he said giving her a devilish grin. “Here you are,” John offered as he handed her a blue button-down shirt of his to wear. “There’s extra toothbrushes, toothpaste, whatever you need, in the bathroom,” John told Cierra as she headed to the bathroom to go change. 

“Alright,” Cierra blushed as she took the shirt from John before heading to the bathroom to change and freshen up. She couldn’t believe John had just given her his shirt to wear to bed, but then again she never imagined that she was about to climb into bed with _John Taylor_ either! _Oh my is this even for real?_ Cierra kept thinking as she slipped out of her clothes and bra and panties. Wearing absolutely nothing, she slipped into John’s shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone and it was obvious that she was naked underneath the shirt. The material was deliciously soft against her skin and she loved how it smelled like him as it surrounded her in his scent. 

Taking a deep breath, Cierra stepped back out to find John waiting for her. If it was possible, he was even more sexy looking just standing there wearing a pair of black boxers. John’s breath hitched as he watched Cierra walk towards him dressed in only his blue button down shirt. His eyes darkened as he noticed how she had left the first few buttons undone and how the shirttails just barely brushed the top of her thighs. There was nothing sexier than seeing Cierra dressed in his clothes, it was such a turn on for him with the way the material barely reached the top of her thighs leaving nothing to the imagination… _Is she completely naked beneath that shirt?_ He wondered, suddenly swallowing hard. _Only one way to find out for sure! _He thought grinning wickedly and he couldn’t wait to see if she was! John nearly groaned out loud from the wave of desire that hit him when he realized he could clearly see her nipples outlined against the shirt. _Bloody hell I need a very cold shower right now! _John thought as his body instantly reacted. However, he was so aroused by her; he wondered if it would even take the edge off! John swore to himself that little minx was going to be the death of him. Turning off the light, he drew down the covers of the bed. Cierra got in first as John slid in behind her. “You can come a bit closer you know,” John invited as he drew her close to his side. “I don’t bite, unless you want me to,” he grinned naughtily as he playfully nipped her neck. 

“We both know that’s not true,” Cierra laughed, then moaned softly as his lips nibbled the soft skin of her throat. “But I love it when you do,” she sighed her fingers threading through his hair. 

_Tempting little minx! _John thought trailing his lips and teeth across her neck. Cierra nearly melted against John as she felt his lips on a particularly sensitive area on her neck; she could feel the heat from his bare chest through the material of her shirt. John groaned against her neck as he felt himself beginning to get an erection. He was beginning to think that maybe having Cierra sleep in the same bed with him wasn’t such a good idea after all! 

“So much for settling down,” Cierra teased him as she tossed a leg up over his hip bringing her intimately close against him and she could feel his arousal. 

“That’s what you do to me love, you’re simply irresistible. Just one kiss, one touch from you is all it takes and I want you,” he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. His palm came up beneath her breasts; he gently cupped one through the blue shirt, his hand creating a delicious friction as he rubbed his calloused thumb over her nipple through the material of her shirt. She was so responsive to his touch as he felt that nipple tighten beneath his thumb. She arched into his hand, moaning softly as he continued to touch her. He slipped his hand inside her shirt and she covered his hand with her own as he gently molded her bare breast in his palm. Her breath hitched as his fingertips closed over her nipple, gently rubbing and pinching the hardened peak. She shivered as he softly traced the sensitive skin beneath her ear with his lips and tongue before gently nipping the lobe with his teeth. “One taste of you isn’t enough, I want more,” he growled into her neck as he nudged aside her shirt, parting the material before lowering his head to nuzzle her breasts. His hand moved lower to rest possessively on her hip bringing her even closer against him as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Cierra let out a low throaty moan as his mouth closed over her, her hands went into his hair holding him close. He heard her moan his name as he lifted his head from her. His breathing was ragged as he placed soft nipping kisses on her shoulder. “I have to stop love,” John said thickly. He was close to taking her right then….too close. John gave Cierra one last lingering slow kiss before finally pulling himself slightly away from her. It took every bit of control he had left to stop at just kissing her. He wanted Cierra, desperately. But John wanted something more for both of them than just the physical act of making love, still the desire to roll her over on her back, claim her, to make her his was overwhelming. He actually trembled against her so intense was his desire for her. Cierra ran her hands over his broad shoulders, trying to regain control of her senses as well. Just a single touch or kiss from him was all it took and she was on fire for him. John sighed softly as he pulled her shirt closed. Just knowing she was completely naked underneath his shirt was a temptation that was almost impossible to resist. It was going to be hard for him to keep his hands off her. _That’s not the only thing that is going to be hard! _He mentally groaned. “Let me just hold you love,” John whispered, as he pulled her close against him, pressing a kiss to her hair. He drew up the covers over the two of them as Cierra snuggled up against him. John smiled at her, “Goodnight Cierra,” John said softly as he leaned in to brush his lips over hers 

“Good night John,” Cierra smiled as she snuggled up closer to him, she wrapped her arm around his waist, her head lying on his chest. John gently stroked her long black hair and that along with the steady sound of his heart beat beneath her ear, Cierra soon fell asleep. John could feel her breath warm against his skin, her long soft hair fanned out on his chest. 

_I could hold her like this forever _John thought as he continued to watch her for a moment before he too finally fell into a restful sleep. The next morning John awoke to find Cierra still snuggled up against him fast asleep. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her hair. It wasn’t a dream, this was real and so was she. Cierra smiled as she awoke to find John watching her; a slight blush stained her cheeks as she discovered his face just inches from hers, his deep brown eyes looking at her intently. “Good morning love,” John said, his voice gravelly as he lovingly nuzzled her cheek, his morning stubble gently grazing her skin and she shivered.

“It is a good morning isn’t it?” Cierra agreed. What she wouldn’t give to be able to fall asleep in John’s arms every night. John didn’t answer; he cupped the back of her head bringing her in for a kiss. He just smiled before he gently covered her lips with his own. John rolled Cierra over onto her back as he kissed her passionately. His hand tangled into her long jet black hair holding her in place as he kissed her thoroughly, he nipped her lip as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. They kissed for several heart stopping moments before John reluctantly pulled away. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Cierra said breathlessly as he trailed his lips across her neck, he pushed the collar of her shirt aside as he nuzzled her neck.

“So tell me love, are you wearing anything at all beneath that shirt?” John growled as he ran a hand slowly up her thigh. “Only one way to find out,” he purred as he slid his body over hers, Cierra could feel his body heat seeping through her shirt he was so close. He unbuttoned the three remaining buttons pulling the material apart and in an instant he had his answer, she was bloody damn naked underneath his shirt, he was so turned on at that point he felt himself harden even more as he took in the sight of her completely naked body. “Bloody hell you drive me absolutely mad love,” he groaned as he lowered his head to the skin just above her breasts, he sucked the skin there, licking a path between the valley of her breasts. Her taste, her scent was intoxicating and he found himself wanting more. He pounced on her breasts, taking a nipple hungrily into his mouth as his tongue darted out, licking and teasing her nipple into a tight peak. “So beautiful,” he breathed against her skin as he moved lower, his hands and mouth seeking out her warm, bare skin. “I must say my clothes look rather damn good on you love,” he smiled.

His free hand slowly slid up her thigh, then higher sliding up over her hip then underneath her shirt seeking the warm bare skin of her back. “John,” Cierra breathed as his hand moved up and down her back then inched farther down along the curve of her spine caressing her shapely behind. She softly gasped his name as she moved against him and this time it was John letting out a soft groan. He’d woken up wanting Cierra and with her moving against his erection along with feeling her body heat through the material of his boxers was not helping his situation any. He placed his hands beneath her back, as he pulled her to him.

“You have no idea how turned-on I am right now love, knowing that there’s practically nothing between me and that beautiful, sexy body of yours,” John said, his voice raspy. The look he gave her then was so hot she could feel it between her legs. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Cierra purred as she felt his erection through his boxers pressing intimately against her, she shifted her hips and he moaned softly into her neck as he felt her heat. She moved her hand down his chest, over his belly resting for a moment on his hip before slipping her hand inside the front of his boxers, her hand gently but firmly grasping his erection. 

“Cierra,” John rasped as he grabbed her hand gently. “Don’t start something unless you intend to finish it,” he growled softly at her. She said nothing as she slid her hands up the back of his neck into his hair as she brought his head down and kissed him, a tongue filled kiss that ended with her sucking on his bottom lip before she finally let him go, they were both breathing hard as that kiss ended. “Bloody hell love, you certainly are wound up this morning,” he panted. John gave her a look right then that was absolutely smoldering and it gave her chills. “You just don’t know how close I am to making love to you Cierra. I want you love, make no mistake about it,” he told her, his voice full of unrestrained desire. 

“I want you just as much John. There’s just something about you that I can’t resist,” Cierra admitted, practically purring as she brushed his lips with hers. “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me but I’ll try to behave, for now anyway,” she smirked. 

“For now yes, but I prefer it when you’re naughty. Oh and love, I assure you we will finish what we started,” he promised, giving her a devilish grin. 

“That’s a promise I’ll definitely hold you to,” she purred as he took her hand pressing his lips to it.

“I thought we could spend the day together love,” John began. “Maybe we could go sightseeing, do a little shopping and then have lunch. Or we could do something else, anything you want, I just want to spend the day alone with you love,” John said. 

“No that sounds wonderful to me,” Cierra said. She couldn’t believe that John planned on spending the whole day with her! “Are you sure you’re free today?” she asked. “I don’t want to keep you from anything.”

“I’m absolutely certain, I don’t have anything planned for today except to spend it with you, I’m all yours for the day love, all my time while I’m here is yours darling,” John said softly as he lovingly nuzzled her neck.

“All mine huh? That I definitely love the sound of,” she purred as she gave him a brief kiss. 

John moved to sit up on the bed as Cierra buttoned her shirt. “What do you want for breakfast love?” he asked as he picked up the phone to place an order for room service. 

Cierra rose up on her knees behind John; she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I think you already know what I want my love,” she purred against his ear. 

“Behave my naughty little minx, or do you need a spanking?” he teased her as he gave her a devilish smile. 

“Ooh? Promise?” she teased him back, a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes.

John looked at her and he just smiled. “Just what am I going to do with you?” he asked.

“Want me to give you some ideas?” she asked, giving him a sinfully naughty smile. 

“You are something else love, just one of the things I love about you,” he said as he turned his head back to look at her. 

Cierra just blushed. “I’ll have whatever you’re ordering,” she said as she went to get up off the bed to change back in her clothes. When she walked by John, he gave her a swat on the behind letting his hand linger there for a moment. Cierra gave him a sultry look before she continued her way to the bathroom. When she came back out, John was off the phone. “I’m going to go get a shower and some fresh clothes,” she said.

“Alright love, breakfast will be here soon. I’m going to get a shower as well,” John said. _Bloody hell it’s gonna take a very cold shower to even take the edge off! _He thought as he gave her a lingering kiss. “See you in a few minutes,” he said as Cierra left to go to her own room. 

After a long cold shower breakfast was delivered and John took Cierra out to the hotel balcony where they enjoyed breakfast together. Although when John first saw what she was wearing, a white dress with a scooped out back and knee length skirt with twin slits in the front that revealed quite a bit of leg as she walked, he thought he was going to have to jump right back in under the cold water! 

John rented a black Jaguar F-Type convertible and they drove around seeing some of the sights before they went inside a few stores. Cierra found a dress that she knew immediately she just had to have, it was to die for, and a part of her secretly hoped for a chance for John to see her in it. He would get quite an eyeful that was for certain! Cierra was surprised when John took her hand and led her inside a jewelry store. “See anything you like love?” he asked her. 

Cierra was surprised to say the least! “John, what are you doing?” she whispered as he began to look at some Le-Vian chocolate diamond earrings. His face lit up as he saw a pair he liked.

“Here, how about these love?” John asked, pointing to a pair of chocolate diamond studs. 

Cierra’s mouth gaped open when she saw them, those earrings had to be at least 2 carats! She couldn’t possibly let John buy those for her!

“John, no, that’s very sweet of you, but I couldn’t possibly,” she insisted as she took his arm trying to steer him away from the jewelry case. 

“Cierra,” John said and she stopped. 

“I can’t let you spend that kind of money on me, it’s very sweet of you to offer though,” Cierra said softly. John was shocked, a woman who actually didn’t want him to buy something for her? Now that was a first!

“Cierra,” John said again as he took her hand in his. “Don’t you know by now how much you mean to me? Let me spoil you a little love,” he said smiling. 

With a smile, she finally gave in. “You’re not going to let me say no are you?” she asked.

“Nope, you might as well get used to it love,” he teased her, giving her a quick kiss. John paid for those gorgeous chocolate diamond earrings, they were stunning and she couldn’t wait to wear them for him. They had lunch at an outdoor café before heading back to the hotel. Once they got off the elevator, John turned to Cierra. 

“Thank you for such a wonderful day,” Cierra said as she stepped closer to John, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. “And thank you again for those beautiful earrings, I can’t wait to wear them,” she gushed.

“You are more than welcome love,” John said smiling at her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I wanted to get them for you. They caught my attention because they remind me of the sparkle in those beautiful dark brown eyes of yours,” he said just before he kissed her. 

_Oh my! Did John really just say that? _Cierra wondered swooning as his lips closed gently over hers. 

“Our day together isn’t over just yet,” John said. “I’ve got a special evening planned just for the two of us later on,” he said. “But until then, how about taking a nap with me first love?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her. 

“As tempting as that sounds, you and I both know that we wouldn’t exactly be doing a lot of sleeping,” Cierra teased as she kissed him before moving out of his arms to head to her room.

“Nothing wrong with that is there? What if I promised to behave love?” he asked hopefully, grinning as he pulled her back towards him. 

“Alright, you win Mr. Taylor,” Cierra purred as she let him pull her back into his arms.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” John said as he opened the door. He went around the room closing the curtains so that the room was dark before stripping out of his shirt and trousers. John pulled down the covers before stretching out on the king-sized bed, “Come lie down beside me love,” he purred, indicating the place next to him on the bed while Cierra slipped out of her silver strappy sandals. 

“I might need some help with this zipper,” she said as she turned around with her back to him. In a flash John was off the bed and moved up behind Cierra. He slowly slid the zipper down allowing the dress to fall into a white puddle at her feet, leaving her in only her lavender sheer lace bra and matching panties. John swallowed hard as he gazed adoringly at the gorgeous creature before him. He pushed her long midnight hair to the side to nuzzle her neck and that’s when he saw it, his name _Nigel John Taylor _tattooed on the back of her right shoulder blade. 

“You have a tattoo?” he asked and Cierra nodded as he slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind drawing her closer. “That is so damn sexy on you love,” he growled softly against her shoulder before pressing a kiss there. 

“I had it put there soon after my divorce,” Cierra told him. “I’ve always loved you John and that will never change, no matter what,” she said softly. Seeing his name inked permanently on her skin turned him on in a big way. He traced the tattoo with his finger before kissing her neck and she sighed leaning back against him. John turned Cierra around hauling her up against him, kissing her passionately before they fell down on the bed together in each other’s arms. _Something tells me we won’t be doing too much sleeping _Cierra thought as he rolled on the bed with her body on top of his. John set the alarm on his BlackBerry before they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. 

“Wake up love,” John said much later, leaning over to kiss the curve of her neck.

“What is it?” Cierra asked, nuzzling his cheek 

“Remember I’ve got a special evening planned for us tonight. We need to go ahead and get ready if we’re going to get there on time,” he answered as he kissed her. John had a romantic evening planned for them and he couldn’t wait, Cierra was going to be so surprised. 

“Oh? Where are we going?” Cierra asked as she sat up beside him. 

“No, not going to tell you right now love,” John said. “That’s part of my surprise for you.” He laughed when Cierra pretended to pout at him. “Don’t give me that look darling, or I just may have to do this yeah?” he said huskily as he leaned down and gave her a slow, thorough kiss, he had an overwhelming urge to suddenly nip at her full red lips. It was hard for him to stop kissing her but they had somewhere they needed to be. “I would say wear something sexy, but you look sexy in anything darling,” he said softly his lips brushing her ear and she blushed. “And don’t forget to wear those new earrings of yours,” he added. “I’ll see you in about an hour,” John reminded her as he got up from the bed.

Cierra couldn’t wait to see what John had planned for this evening. He was so sweet, sexy, and romantic. He really knew how to sweep a girl off her feet. John was everything she could ever have wanted. She really loved him, not because he was John Taylor, he wasn’t just someone she had fantasized about when she was a teenager, he was real. And so were her feelings for him. Cierra took her time as she got ready for her evening with John. She took extra care with her hair and make-up. She left her long jet black hair loose, letting it tumble freely down her back. And then she took out the dress she had purchased earlier that day glad that John would get to see her in it after all, she couldn’t wait to see his reaction. The lace dress was blush coloured with spaghetti straps that criss crossed in the back that left an quite an expanse of her back bared. She knew John wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off her. The dress had a eyelash lace V-neckline and it laced up in the front. The skirt fell about an inch away from her knee with a side slit. Finally she put in those stunning chocolate diamond earrings John had given her. She knew she would always cherish such a gift from him. She added some perfume and she was ready. At that moment there was a knock at her door and she felt the butterflies in her stomach as she took a deep breath before opening the door.

Cierra smiled when she opened the door, there stood John dressed in black pants and jacket with a deep blue shirt, with the first few buttons left undone. He looked so handsome, as always. John’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Cierra, unable to take his eyes away from her. She took his breath away every time he saw her. 

“You look absolutely beautiful love,” John said when he could speak as he took Cierra’s hands in his, pulling her close. The blush coloured lace dress she wore hugged every curve of her body, the thin straps left her shoulders almost bare. Cierra blushed at the smoldering look John gave her just then. 

“You look quite handsome there yourself,” she told him as her fingers lightly brushed over the hair peeking out of his shirt. 

“Come here you,” John said as he pulled her closer, kissing her gently. “Ready love?” John asked, taking her hand in his. 

“Yes,” Cierra answered. She couldn’t wait to see what John had planned. John led Cierra out to the black Jaguar, on the way there she leaned her head on his shoulder while he briefly covered her hand with his, giving it a gentle squeeze. John smiled as the evening breeze played with her long hair. 

“Here we are love,” John told her thirty minutes later. Cierra had no idea where they were. But it looked as if John had taken her to a private beach. “Ready for your surprise?” John asked and Cierra nodded as he helped her out of the car. “Close your eyes Cierra,” John told her as he wrapped his arm around her and led her down to the beach. Cierra did so wondering what was going on. “Now, no peeking there love,” he said softly in her ear, his breath teasing her skin.

“I’m not John, promise,” she laughed as he continued to lead her down the path and then they stopped. Cierra felt John move up right behind her. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now love,” John said softly into her ear. Cierra opened her eyes and she gasped softly in surprise at the sight before her. She blinked, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. Just up ahead of them a canopy had been set up. There were four wooden posts with a wooden frame at the top. A gauzy canopy was draped over the top with the sides left untied that would give them complete privacy. Underneath the canopy on a wooden platform sat a low table covered with a white tablecloth that had been set up for two. Flowers and lighted candles sat on the table. Large blue cushions and pillows had been placed there for them to sit on. The path that led to the canopy was lit by candles on both sides, lanterns with lit candles surrounded the canopy, and there was a set of three steps that led up to the wooden platform. The sun was just starting to set which added to the dramatic effect. Cierra knew now why John had been in such a hurry to get them here. 

“Oh John,” Cierra said. His arms closed around her, holding her tight. “This is beautiful and so romantic. Thank you my love.” No one had ever done such a thing for her before. John had obviously gone all out to show Cierra how much she meant to him. 

“Do you like it love?” John whispered near her ear just before kissing her cheek as he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Cierra leaned back against him for a moment as he just held her in his arms. Cierra had no idea that John could be this romantic.

“I absolutely love it,” Cierra whispered, trying her best not to cry. “Thank you John,” she said as she turned to kiss him. John smiled as he then took Cierra by the hand as he led her up the steps to the table underneath the canopy, the candles lighting the way for them. He helped her sit down as there were no chairs only cushions to sit on before sitting himself down beside her. 

Cierra could hardly believe this was happening. “How did you manage to do all this John?” she asked him. 

“I made a few phone calls this morning. I wanted to do something special for you love,” John answered simply as he took her hand in his, brushing his fingers over the back of her hand. Just then out of nowhere it seemed a server appeared with a tray. 

The server sat down the plates of lobster salad along with plates of shrimp linguine and a platter of French bread along with chilled glasses filled with non-alcoholic champagne. 

They talked throughout the entire meal and Cierra noticed that John never took his eyes off her, nor she him. Just the way that John kept looking at her, the way he kept brushing her hand with his, and the way he never seemed to stop smiling at her. They sat there enjoying each other’s company as the ocean breeze caressed their skin. John just stopped for a moment and looked at Cierra, watching how the gentle breeze played with her long jet black hair, lifting it away from her neck. _Where have you been all my life love? _He found himself wondering. Cierra was unlike any other woman he had ever met. In such a short time, she had already come to mean so much to him, already he cared for her deeply. John couldn’t deny it to himself any longer, he was in love with Cierra, and he never even saw it coming. Never before had he ever been so completely captivated by a woman, there was just something about Cierra that drew him to her and wouldn’t let go.

“What?” Cierra finally asked when she caught John staring at her again. 

John smiled at her. “You’re just so beautiful love, I can’t help but want to look at you,” he said softly as he leaned over to nuzzle her bare shoulder. He grinned even wider as she turned an interesting shade of red. 

“That was wonderful,” Cierra said when they were finished. The food had been nothing short of delicious; she didn’t think she could possibly eat another bite. 

I’m glad you enjoyed it, hope you saved some room for dessert love,” John grinned that sexy smile of his at her.

“That depends on whether you are on the menu or not,” Cierra replied with a wicked smile of her own, teasing him.

“Maybe,” was all he said teasing her back as right then their server reappeared and took away their empty dishes. He returned a few minutes later with a single dish of chocolate molten cake and two spoons. 

“Thank you,” John said and then they were left to themselves. 

“Chocolate, you know me all too well I think,” Cierra said with a sound of appreciation as she took a bite of the deliciously rich, decadent dessert.

“I’d love to continue to know you even more love,” John said softly as he suddenly leaned in and kissed her, getting a taste of the chocolate sauce as well and Cierra blushed at the smoldering look he gave her just then. They took turns feeding each other the chocolate dessert. When they were finished, John noticed Cierra had a little of the sauce from the cake on the corner of her lip, which didn’t go unnoticed by Cierra who suspected John had purposely smeared it on her bottom lip. “You’ve got a little chocolate there on your lip love, here let me,” John said as he suddenly leaned over licking off the sweet treat at the corner of her bottom lip. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and he felt her tremble at his gentle touch before he leaned down giving her a soft slow lingering kiss that left both of them wanting more. 

_Now I know what I’ve been missing _Cierra thought, her mind reeling from that simple kiss and feeling out of sorts. “You know, I do believe you did that on purpose Mr. Taylor,” Cierra said, her voice breathless.

“Maybe I did, and nothing ever tasted sweeter than you love,” John said, his voice getting that sexy husky tone to it. Just then a couple of servers came and took away the dessert dishes along with the table leaving the couple in complete privacy. “Now this is more like it, alone at last love,” John told Cierra as he pulled her across his lap. The sun had long set, the only light came from the full moon and the candles that surrounded the canopy. Cierra settled herself in John’s lap and as she did so, she noticed her skirt had hiked up, showing quite a bit of leg and suddenly she wished she had worn a dress with a slightly longer skirt. Although she happened to notice that John didn’t seem to mind the view at all as he placed his hand on her knee before slowly running his hand up her thigh. John couldn’t help himself as he ran his hand over one shapely leg, and his hands were just itching to discover and learn each delicious, enticing curve of her body. 

Once they were settled against the pillows, John leaned back drawing Cierra close against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Nothing was said, the only sound heard was the water lapping at the edge of the shore. Cierra smiled as she snuggled closer into John and he smiled at her as he leaned down to kiss her hair. “What are you thinking about there love? John asked her after a moment. 

Cierra looked up at him. “Just how glad I am to be here with you tonight,” she answered quietly. 

“So am I love, bumping into you at the hotel that first night was the best thing that ever happened to me,” John said, his voice serious and Cierra smiled at him.

“I couldn’t agree more,” she said as she looked right at him returning his deep gaze.

“I want to continue seeing you Cierra, I want to be with you,” John said at last. His gaze never left hers as he lowered his head and showed her just how much she meant to him. “I do believe you can come a bit closer there love,” John said softly as he drew Cierra sideways into his lap. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Their eyes locked and held as he took a strand of black hair and tucked it behind her ear. 

“I’d like that John because I want to be with you too,” Cierra told him. “But for now, let’s just make the most of the time we do have together.”

“I like the way you think there love,” John smiled as Cierra leaned her head in and brushed her lips over his as she pulled him in even closer, their lips meeting again and again in a slow, sensuous, thorough kiss. John tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, Cierra was pressed tightly against him but they couldn’t get close enough. Cierra surprised John when she suddenly nibbled at his bottom lip as she ran her fingers along his square jaw. When John gasped in surprise, she took the opportunity to gently squeeze his full bottom lip between her teeth before slowly pulling backward letting his lip slowly slide through her teeth. John looked at her, the way his eyes darkened just then made Cierra tremble at the sexy look he was giving her. He had never been kissed like that before, no other woman, not even his ex-had ever made him feel as wanted the way Cierra just did. “Kiss me like that again love,” he growled. 

She just gave him a wicked smile. “You like it when I kiss you like that?” she purred against his lip.

“You little minx,” he practically growled at her as he took possession of her mouth with his again in a heated downright possessive kiss. John returned the favor as he tangled his hands in her long black hair, he held her in place as he kissed her, deepening the kiss hungrily nipping and sucking at her lips. She curled her fingers in the soft dark brown hair at the back of his neck. She broke the kiss long enough to place tiny kisses along his square jaw, before nipping gently at his ear. John shuddered in pleasure emitting a soft gasp when he felt her teeth and lips graze the skin of his neck. He dove in for her neck, kissing her underneath her ear as he nipped and kissed his way down her neck. “I want you Cierra,” he growled softly against her neck. “You have no idea just what you’re doing to me right now love,” he murmured against her skin as he nipped and kissed the place where her neck and shoulder met.

“John,” Cierra let out his name on a breathy sigh and John heard her soft sigh of pleasure as she tilted her head back, her own hands tightening in his hair. Things were heating up between them and he knew he had to slow down, to get himself under control. He wanted Cierra, bloody hell how he wanted her! But he didn’t want to take her here where they ran the risk of being discovered or heard, because when he made love to her that first time he intended to make her scream. He knew if he didn’t stop now he wouldn’t be able to. 

They were both breathless when they finally pulled away. John rested his forehead against hers as they both fought to get their breathing under control. Cierra had never been kissed the way John had just kissed her. Even Brandon had never kissed her with such passion or intensity! Every touch of his lips on hers, on her skin, every touch of his hands branded her as his. Cierra knew that John wanted her as much as she wanted him. 

“I want you too John,” Cierra whispered, her hands sliding up his neck into his hair. 

“You have no idea just how much I want you right now love,” John breathed. 

With the way Cierra was sitting in his lap with his hard body pressed against her, she had some idea of just how aroused John already was! “I think I have some idea there my love,” she said softly as she shifted against him just then and it was all John could do not to let out a soft moan.

“You’re killing me here love,” John groaned softly as his hands rested on her hips. Cierra just smiled at him as he gently ran a finger over her lips, red and swollen from his kisses. When John had kissed her like that, she had felt her entire body come to life at his heated kisses, his touches. 

She wanted him to kiss her like that again and she let him know it. “I love the way you kiss me,” she said, running her finger over that sexy pouty bottom lip of his. She then took his hand and placed it just above her breasts. “Kiss me like that again John, please,” Cierra whispered, her face just inches away from his, just one slight move and their lips would touch.

John’s dark brown eyes darkened even more as he looked right at Cierra, he could see the desire reflected there. She was too tempting to resist, how could he say no when she looked at him like that? “Bloody hell love, do you have any idea just how tempting you are to me?” he growled softly just before his mouth came crashing down on hers. John shrugged out of his jacket, spreading it out beneath them. John lowered Cierra down on his jacket against the pillows as he slid himself above her. Cierra sighed his name in a breathy sigh against his mouth as she slipped her arms around his neck pulling him in even closer to her. Their mouths met again and again as he took her lips in a slow, sensuous kiss that immediately had them both wanting more. His lips gently pushed hers apart, their breath mingling through their partially open mouths. He slowly traced her lips with his tongue giving her a soft nip of his teeth as he tugged gently at her lip. She gasped into his mouth as he then took advantage of her open mouth, slipping his tongue inside to tangle gently with hers as he deepened the kiss. Both felt a rush of heat from the intensity of that kiss. “Cierra, love,” John groaned hoarsely as he lifted his lips from hers to place nipping kisses underneath her ear, down the side of her neck. Cierra trembled beneath him as his mouth continued to move lower to her throat. 

Her lips nuzzled the side of his neck where she’d buried her face in the crook of his shoulder as her fingers tightened themselves even more in his hair, moving down to clutch at his shoulders. John moved his mouth lower, kissing, tasting her soft skin. His hand lightly brushed over the swell of her breast and she let out a soft moan as her body reacted to his touch. John was turned on by the sounds she was making, the way her body responded to him. Her hands moved down his back, wanting to feel his skin beneath her hands. Before John even knew what she was doing, Cierra had unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of the waistband of his pants. Her hands smoothed over his chest as she ran her hands through the soft dark hair there, her hands then slid up beneath his shirt, moving over his back. John closed his eyes, shuddering as he felt her hands on his heated skin. Her touch was even better than he’d ever imagined. He kissed even lower, kissing the skin just above her breasts. He nuzzled her between her breasts, the scent of her skin was driving him crazy with desire. Her skin was so soft beneath his lips, it was hard for him to stop and not make love to her. He returned to her neck, kissing and nipping leaving a mark behind, he knew she had probably marked him as well. 

With a soft groan John gave in as he nuzzled the hollow of her throat and she tilted her head back to give him better access. He had to touch her…she was driving him absolutely mad. He palmed her breast through the material of her dress, teasing the nipple as he felt it harden beneath his hand. He slipped one strap of her dress down baring her shoulder, he lowered his head as he kissed and nipped her shoulder sucking the skin there. 

He slid the other strap down and the front of her dress sagged a bit as he kissed the swell of her breasts. She grabbed handfuls of his shirt as she pressed against him, wanting to get even closer as she wrapped her leg around his hip. She arched her neck as John kissed down the line of her throat, down lower to just above her breasts. He pushed the lacy fabric of her bra to the side, his calloused thumb rubbed her nipple to hardness before he took it between his teeth alternating between licking and nibbling at her. “Yes John, please,” Cierra whispered as her hands slid up into his hair. His hand discovered the slit in her skirt as his hand moved higher up her leg, past her knee, their bodies just barely an inch apart now. His fingers grazed her inner thigh inching higher to where she burned for him. “John,” she whimpered, she wanted more, so much more. 

“You drive me crazy love, all I can think about is how much I want to touch you right now,” John growled as his hand parted the deep slit in her dress before it disappeared completely beneath her skirt. 

“Yes please, touch me John,” she said, her voice a pleading whisper. He moved his hand higher up underneath the skirt of her dress, lifting the fabric until he could feel the edge of her lace panties. He trailed his fingers higher until he reached her most intimate place. She moaned softly as she parted her thighs slightly to allow him greater access to the satiny skin as she nipped him hungrily on his lips. He placed his hand against her and he growled softly into her mouth as he felt her damp heat through the material as he rubbed her through the black lace. He slipped his fingers past the black lace pushing the material aside and she moaned as his hand covered her bare skin. “More, please,” she whispered her demand. He slipped a finger inside her wet heat, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves there.

“You’re so hot and wet for me already love,” he purred into her ear. “Just like I knew you would be,” he growled as he licked the outer edge of her ear before sucking on that sensitive place beneath her ear. “I want to make you come, right here, right now.”

“Don’t stop John, please,” she whimpered at his touch, the feeling of his warm breath on her neck as he sucked the skin there, her hips arching into his hand. 

“I’m not going to stop, not until you come for me love,” he promised.

Her hand grabbed the cushion beside her as her pleasure increased. He then kissed her deeply, his tongue meeting hers as he continued to stroke her, his fingers circling those sensitive nerves with just the right amount of pressure. She rocked her hips back and forth against his fingers while his tongue melded with hers. His own arousal throbbed with wanting to be inside her. Cierra whimpered his name, biting her lip as she tried to stifle a moan. John didn’t miss the way her dark brown eyes suddenly darkened and he knew she was close. “Yes John, please,” Cierra pleaded, breathless. He focused on moving his fingers in the perfect spot as he moved his fingers faster with just the right amount of pressure. Moments later she came undone, her hands grabbed his arms and she shuddered as she buried her face in his neck moaning his name. 

John’s dark brown eyes darkened even more, just watching her expression as he had pleasured her aroused the hell out of him. “That was so damn hot Cierra. That look on your face when I pleasure you drives me wild,” John said as he kissed her lustily. This time he groaned when he felt Cierra’s hand on the front of his trousers and she smiled wickedly when she discovered just how hard he was. “Not here love,” John said gently as he covered her hand with his. “If you touch me now, I won’t be able to hold back.”

“What if I didn’t want you to,” she purred, her own lips nibbling on his ear as she reached for the fastening on his trousers. 

“I want you but when I come, I want to be inside you,” John growled softly at her, giving her a heated look. “I want us to be completely alone, because I promise love the first time that I make love to you, I’m going to make you scream,” he whispered low and sexy against her ear. Those words alone were enough to make her wet. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Cierra asked as she nipped at his bottom ear. “Let’s get out of here,” she purred.

John didn’t have to be told twice as he sat up and buttoned his shirt while Cierra straightened her dress. He helped her to her feet and they practically ran to the car. John was glad the drive wasn’t going to be a long one as he couldn’t wait to have Cierra in his bed. On the way back to the hotel, Cierra was driving John crazy as she rested her hand on his knee, then slowly moved up the inside of his thigh before placing her hand against his erection. “Cierra,” John softly hissed her name in pleasure. He gave her a quick look. “Keep that up love and I will pull this car over and shag you right here in the front seat,” he promised, his voice a sexy growl. “We’re almost there, just be patient,” he smiled. 

“I’ll try to behave,” was all she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder, her hand resting on his knee. Cierra soon found out just how fast a Jaguar could go as John raced to get them back to the hotel. 

Once they entered the hotel, John took her hand as they practically ran to the elevator. Once they were inside the elevator, John pressed the button for the 3rd floor and the moment the doors closed behind him, John took Cierra in his arms, kissing her passionately as his hands roamed over her body pressing her close against him. They snogged the whole way there, and both were breathless by the time they reached their floor. The doors opened and John dragged Cierra down the hall. Wrapped in each other’s arms they kissed passionately as they walked up to John’s hotel room, he was so wound up when he reached his hotel room, he fumbled as he tried to unlock the door with the card key. Finally succeeding in unlocking it, he opened the door and they both fell in the door. John closed the door behind them, making sure the bolt was in place. He couldn’t keep his hands off Cierra this time as he immediately pulled her into his arms again. 

“Do you have any idea just how sexy you looked in that dress tonight love?” John growled low against her ear as he dragged his tongue down the side of her neck. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you for a second.”

“I thought about you when I bought it, I thought you would like it,” Cierra managed to say breathlessly as he nibbled the shell of her ear. 

“I like it love, I like it a lot,” he growled as his hand trailed down her back, along the curve of her spine. Cierra’s own hands were busy as she practically ripped John’s shirt open, pulling it from the waistband of his black trousers, before finally slipping her hands inside to stroke his chest. Her fingers brushed over already sensitive nipples and he pulled her tight against him as he began to nip at the sensitive skin beneath her ear and she felt herself melt against him as she sighed his name in pleasure. She smoothed the material down over his muscular shoulders and John took the shirt from her hands as he tossed it to the side. Cierra pressed her face into his chest, licking and nuzzling the skin above his heart. Her tongue darted out to tease one nipple while her fingers pinched the other one. “Bloody hell, you tempting little minx,” John swore softly as without warning he suddenly swung Cierra up in his arms. He held her close against his bare chest as he carried her over to his bed. Cierra pressed her face into his neck giving him little tiny nips of her own and he nearly stumbled before he managed to set her down by the side of the bed.

“Now then love, where were we?” he growled as he pulled Cierra into his arms. 

Cierra smirked at him as she began to reach for the fastening on his trousers. “I do believe you mentioned something about making me scream Mr. Taylor,” she purred at him. 

“I intend to do just that love, never let it be said that I don’t keep my promises,” John said giving her a wicked grin as he pounced on her. “This dress is very sexy love, but I bet it will look even better off,” he said wickedly as he moved up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Let’s take this off shall we?” he purred as he slipped first one strap then the other one down with his teeth. Pushing her long midnight hair to the side he held her tightly pressed to him as he leaned in and softly nuzzled her neck. Cierra sighed his name as she tipped her head to the side to give him better access. John breathed in the heady scent of her perfume and the scent that was hers alone. She smelled so good that John couldn’t help but nip and suck gently at her neck. He leaned down with his head on her shoulder as he pressed nipping kisses there. He ran his hand along the bare curve of her back as he slid the zipper down, his mouth against her shoulder and she leaned back as she trembled in anticipation against him. As the material parted, he was there nipping hotly at her neck and shoulders as he ran his hands slowly over the skin that was revealed to him, all the way down along the curve of her spine. The blush coloured dress fell to the floor and she carefully stepped out of it leaving her in nothing but her black sheer lace bra and panties. John’s breath caught as he just looked at her. “So damn beautiful love,” he whispered against her skin as he nuzzled her neck. 

His head bent over her shoulder, his lips finding and nuzzling her ear making her shiver. Her head tilted sideways as his mouth then moved over her shoulder, placing tiny kisses there. “Cierra, love,” John whispered her name as his lips moved up from her neck to claim her lips again in a possessive kiss. Cierra reached up behind her, wrapping her arm at the back of John’s neck as she lifted her mouth to receive his kiss, returning it with a hunger that matched his. She kissed him hungrily, her tongue darting out to tease his before drawing it inside her mouth, making him moan into her mouth. She reached behind her with her free hand and lightly brushed his erection beneath his black trousers. She could feel his heat through the material, just the feel of him so hot and hard against her hand was enough to fuel her fire. He softly hissed her name in pleasure as he thrust himself against her hand. She clenched her thighs together as his arousal sent a surge of heat between her thighs. “If you keep that up love, it will be over before we even get started,” he hissed as she stroked his erection through his trousers. 

“John,” his name was a breathless plea from her lips. Cierra leaned back against him; she could feel his body heat as his bare chest was pressed directly against her back. His lips were warm, his breath hot as his tongue glided sensuously across her skin. She shivered at the seductive touch, especially when he slid his hands down her shoulders, over her arms and then reached to cup her breasts. He rubbed her nipples through the black lace creating a delicious friction as she arched into his touch. 

She let out a soft moan as his fingertips closed on her nipples, his calloused thumbs rubbing and gently pinching the hardened peaks through the black lace. Her head dropped back against his shoulder as his hand moved down her belly to rest possessively on her hip. He pressed against her and she could feel his erection pressing against her backside. “What you do to me love,” he rasped, his breathing harsh as he pressed his lips into her neck inhaling her heated scent. He thought he’d soon go mad if he didn’t get inside of her and quickly. 

John unhooked the clasp on her black lace bra; it fell to the floor as his hands replaced the black lace. His hands covered her bare breasts, molding them in his palm causing her to whimper in pleasure. He turned Cierra to face him, she was even more exquisite then he imagined. John reached out and gently ran his hand down along the side of her neck. “You’re so beautiful love,” he said huskily as he looked at her. Cierra felt herself blush slightly as she felt the heat from his intense gaze as he just looked at her. 

“And you my love still have too many clothes on,” she purred at him as she reached for the fastening on his trousers. 

“Yeah love? What do you intend to do about it?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. 

“Do you have any idea how much it turns me on when you look at me like that?” she replied, giving him a wicked grin of her own as her hand moved to his waist, reaching for the fastening on his black trousers. She palmed his erection through the cloth as she carefully eased the zipper down. John gritted his teeth as he thrust helplessly into her hand. The way she touched him felt too damn good. Bloody hell if she kept touching him, it would be over before it even began. She eased his trousers down over his hips only to discover that John was naked underneath them! Hell she had heard that he liked to go commando, but now she knew for sure!

“Not this time love,” he panted when she went to grip him in her hand. “I want you too badly right now, if you touch me, I won’t last. You’ll get your chance next time,” he promised as he backed her towards the bed. “Come closer love,” John said softly as he brought Cierra up against his chest, she placed her hands flat against his bare chest, softly stroking the dark hairs there. He cradled the back of her neck, his fingers gently stroking the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck. His lips caught hers briefly before they sought the soft skin of her neck. His mouth moved over her neck, down to her shoulder. “Cierra, my darling, you are absolutely beautiful,” John said thickly as he pulled back slightly, he reached out a hand to lightly run it down the side of her neck. Cierra trembled at the look of raw desire she saw in his dark brown eyes. His breathing was ragged as he placed soft nipping kisses on her shoulder. His palms came up beneath her breasts, gently cupping them. She arched into his hands, moaning softly as he continued to touch her. She covered his hands with her own as he gently molded her breasts in his palm. Her breath hitched as his fingertips closed over her nipples, gently rubbing and pinching the hardened peaks. She shivered as he softly traced the sensitive skin beneath her ear with his lips and tongue before gently nipping the lobe with his teeth. And when he moved lower to kiss her breasts, Cierra let out a low throaty moan as his mouth closed over one as his hand caressed the other. He lowered his head replacing his hand with his mouth lightly nuzzling at first before taking a hardened peak into his mouth suckling her. “Yes John,” Cierra moaned, nearly sobbing as her fingers played with his hair. Her entire body ached with desire for him. He kissed and nipped gently at her breasts as his hand slid up and down her leg. He released her nipple before attending to the other one. He trailed his lips across her belly before he kneeled down in front of her. Leaning in he kissed her inner thigh, his lips were soft, warm against her skin and she moaned softly at his touch her fingers sinking into his dark brown hair. 

“John please,” Cierra begged softly, wanting him inside her.

“Soon love, I promise,” he purred as he took his hand away before he replaced his hand on her thigh with his lips. He moved higher pausing at her hip, giving her a sharp nip with his teeth. His lips brushed her inner thigh and she widened her stance to give him more room. He kissed the inner crease of her leg and then he kissed her intimate area right through her panties, slowly dragging his tongue over her. He nuzzled her opening as he fingered the skimpy black lace. “These are so hot love, but what say we get them out of the way yeah?” John purred. And with that, he grasped the material with his teeth and edged her panties downward, he finished tugging them down her legs where they fell to her feet as she carefully stepped out of them before kicking them out of the way. 

She felt his breath hot against her skin as his mouth moved closer to that most intimate part of her. “John, what are you…” Cierra asked as she felt his lips kiss her there and she trembled. Not even Brandon had ever dared to do this for her!

“It’s alright love, just let me pleasure you,” he told her before placing his mouth fully on her. Her hips lifted as she moaned again, clutching his hair. “Just a taste of you this time love, I want to taste you more, but if I do, I won’t last,” he growled against her. Her hips lifted of their own accord when he slipped his tongue inside her, exploring, tasting her. Cierra moaned helplessly as she braced her hands on his shoulders, holding on tightly. He ran his hands over her curvy behind squeezing before holding onto the backs of her legs as he continued to pleasure her. Her head fell back, her lips were slightly parted as she whispered his name feverishly, her hips moved restlessly as her pleasure continued to build. 

Sexy little moans and whimpers escaped the back of her throat as his hands moved to her hips, gripping them tightly to hold her in place. “John, please it’s too much,” Cierra whimpered, she didn’t think she could stand much more. John could feel Cierra tremble in his arms, he removed his mouth from her as he rose back up to his feet. She clung to him as he kissed her then, he let go of her long enough to pull the covers down on the bed. “John,” she whimpered, not knowing how much more she could take.

“I know love, I’m here,” John said softly as he urged Cierra down on the bed crawling up beside her. He immediately took her in his arms again as he slid his body over hers. “I want you Cierra, bloody hell how I want you,” he growled as he gave her a smoldering look. “I need to know you’re mine.” 

“I want you too John, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone. I’m yours, make love to me John,” please,” Cierra whispered as she caressed that sexy jawline of his. 

“I intend to do just that love,” John growled at her. “By the time I’m done with you, neither one of us will be able to move,” he whispered, his words a sexy promise. He took her hands in his raising them above her head and with a soft sigh of surrender she melted against him. He caught her behind her knees opening her wide to him as he settled himself between her thighs. “Damn it, I don’t have any protection on me love, it’s been a while for me,” John swore softly, almost embarrassed. His head dropped down and his eyes closed as he tried to get himself under control. He didn’t know if he could wait any longer, but he wasn’t about to risk getting Cierra pregnant. John knew Cierra had told him that she couldn’t get pregnant, but still taking that risk of coming inside her…

“It’s alright John. I can’t get pregnant, so you don’t have to worry about that and I had myself tested, I’m clean,” she assured him as she stroked his cheek.

“I am too love. I also had myself tested; I suspected that I wasn’t the only man Alexis was shagging. But I am clean,” he said quietly. Cierra was shocked, Alexis was cheating on that wonderful, sexy man? Was she crazy?

“I’m sorry John, believe me when I say that I would never do such a thing to you,” she said.

John smiled as he leaned into her touch. “I know you wouldn’t love.”

“It’s been awhile for me too,” Cierra admitted. “The last year of my marriage, Brandon and I were sleeping in separate bedrooms, he wouldn’t even touch or kiss me,” she said softly before looking away.

John gently took her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. “Your ex was a bloody fool to ever give you up. I’ll go slow this first time love,” he promised. 

Those words meant everything to her. “I want you inside me now John, I need you,” Cierra purred as she moved restlessly against him and he couldn’t wait another second, he had to be inside of her. He lined himself up at her entrance and pushed himself deep inside her. He groaned softly as he felt her all slick and hot around him. She was so hot, wet, and so damned tight he didn’t know how he’d make it all the way inside her without coming first. 

“You’re so tight there love and you feel so damn good,” he growled low into her neck. He had to stop for a moment to try and will himself under control, he didn’t want to ruin it for her by coming too soon. He wanted to take it slow this first time with her, to show her what true pleasure was. But she felt so good around him that he wasn’t sure how long he would last this first time with her. Cierra wanted John to continue what he’d started and she let him know it with a shift of her hips against him and he shuddered as she almost forced him past his control. His breath came out in a soft hiss of pleasure once he was fully seated inside her and she arched beneath him wounding her arms around his neck as she took him all the way in inside her. 

He bit his bottom lip as he began to slowly move inside her, gasping at the feel of her inner muscles clutching him tightly, working him as he thrust deeply inside her. The feel of making love to her without any barriers between them was incredible. John thought he would lose control completely when Cierra suddenly wrapped her long legs around his waist, locking her ankles and they both moaned as he sank even deeper inside her. The heat between them was intense and John groaned her name as he rocked himself slowly inside her, moving his hips in a slow fluid movement, pressing himself deeper inside her with every thrust of his hips. He rocked his hips against hers as he moved deeper, harder inside her. Cierra could only cling to John helplessly, her hands clutching his broad shoulders as she softly cried out with every movement beneath him. “You feel so good love, so tight,” John moaned as she nipped at his neck. His face was buried against her shoulder listening to the soft erotic sounds Cierra made as she moved with him, her hips lifting to him as she met his every thrust. 

Cierra ran her hands over John’s back, holding him close and he trembled at her touch. Cierra protested softly as she felt him withdraw almost all the way out of her but she moaned deeply in pleasure when he slid himself deeply back inside her. “John,” she whimpered, clutching his shoulders tightly, the pleasure was overwhelming and yet it continued to build even more. 

John looked at her, his eyes nearly black with desire. “What do you want love, tell me what you need,” he panted harshly against her mouth. 

“Harder John! Please give it to me harder!” she moaned frantically, she was so close to her orgasm but not quite there yet. 

He slid his hands beneath her lower back holding her tightly against him as he moved deeper and harder than before, he rolled his hips harder, rocking against her. “Is this how you wanted it love?” John hissed. “Let me hear you!” He moved to bring both of them to completion as he heard her soft cries of pleasure in his ear, felt her breath on his skin, her nails digging into his shoulders and back as she moved with him, her hips arching. He felt her inner muscles tighten around him even more and he knew she was close. “Come for me now love,” he urged her. He felt the familiar tightening of his own body, his own release close when suddenly her entire body shuddered beneath him, her back arching hard as she came apart in his arms. 

“Oh John, yes!” Cierra screamed her head pushed back into the pillows as her release hit her hard, the pleasure so intense that when she came, she bit hard into his shoulder and John let loose the deepest, sexiest growl she had ever heard. Hearing Cierra scream his name had him slamming into her again and again, wanting to prolong her pleasure. “Let me have it John, I want to feel you come inside me,” she panted. That was all it took as John thrust once then again his back arching as he throbbed. He howled her name in pleasure shuddering as he came hard and deep inside her. Finally he collapsed against her, completely spent. She caught him, holding him close as he tried to catch his breath and regain control of his senses. Cierra held John close gently rubbing his back as her own breath slowly returned to normal. 

John knew now that Cierra was the one that he’d been waiting for. He buried his face in her neck as he breathed in her scent, his mouth pressed tightly against her skin. Cierra just held him in her arms gently stroking his back as she too tried to regain control of her senses. They laid there for several moments just lying in each other’s arms, with him still inside her. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and when John felt like he could move, he let go of her and rolled over onto his back bringing Cierra down with him as he fell back against the pillows. John smiled as he looked at Cierra. 

Cierra found herself held tightly in John’s arms, her head pillowed by his shoulder and chest while one of his hands rubbed slow lazy circles over her back. Cierra snuggled up against him as she pressed her lips to his neck taking in his scent and she felt him shiver slightly. He pushed her long midnight coloured hair away from her face lovingly. “Did I hurt you, love?” John asked Cierra as he tenderly ran a finger down her jawline. “I, um, I’ve been told I can be rather rough sometimes.”

Cierra just smiled as she smoothed her hand over his slightly sweaty chest, her fingers stroking the damp hair there. “No, not at all. It was amazing, just like you my love,” she assured him. “It’s never been like that for me,” she told him. And it hadn’t been, until now. John had made sure that she was completely sated by their passionate lovemaking. “You can never be too rough with me,” she purred, nibbling his ear.

“I’ll be sure to remember that for next time,” John said as he gave her a devilish smile. “I can honestly say it’s never been that intense for me either, love,” John admitted. “Until now, with you.” 

Cierra shivered, John had totally rocked her world, not even her ex-husband had ever satisfied her as completely as John had. Brandon had only cared for his own pleasure, taking but not giving. It was so different with John, he was amazing in bed and he definitely knew how to treat a woman in and out of the bedroom. “You are the best lover I ever had, no one has ever made me feel as good as you did just now,” she said honestly as she looked at him. “You just feel so good inside me, I can’t describe it,” she said softly, a slight blush on her cheeks as she ran her fingers over his chest.

“It’s not just the sex love, with you, it’s everything,” John whispered as his own arms tightened around her. Cierra gazed up into his eyes as he lowered his head toward hers, his lips claiming hers in a kiss that was gentle then turned possessive as his tongue ravaged her mouth while his hands moved up and down her back as she pressed closer against him. “Get some rest now love,” John smiled as he brushed his lips over hers once more as he held Cierra close beside him, his arm wrapped around her waist with hers lying across his chest, their legs entwined. Cierra smiled as she snuggled up beside John as the steady beating of his heart lulled her to sleep. John thought as he watched her sleep beside him for a bit before he too fell into a contented and satisfied sleep. 

Later that night Cierra awoke to the feel of John’s arms around her. She moaned softly as she felt him kiss and nuzzle the curve of her neck, his hand finding and cupping her breast. “I want you again love,” he purred against her neck. Cierra didn’t answer as she simply turned her head back, his lips catching hers in a heated, sensual kiss as his tongue parted her lips. His thumb flicked her nipple and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his erection against her backside. “Let me have you this way love,” he whispered, nipping her ear. She lifted her top leg, sliding it back over his legs; he moved his hips as he slid inside of her. “You feel so good,” he growled, kissing her again, as his mouth devoured hers. He ran his hand over her hip, holding her still and in place while he moved in and out of her. His hand reached between her legs and slipped inside her, stroking and rubbing that sensitive nub adding to her pleasure. She moved her hips with his, her pleasure building as he took them closer to a release. Their moans of pleasure along with their heavy breathing was the only sound as they moved perfectly together. “You’re absolutely perfect love, and you’re all mine,” he growled low into her ear. His thrusts became stronger, harder and she pushed back with her hips. 

“John!” she cried out his name as she came, grabbing hold of his arm tightly. He came right after growling her name into her shoulder, he thrust twice more before he went completely still and she could hear him breathing hard into her ear. 

“You are the most amazing woman Cierra. I love being inside of you,” John told her as he lovingly kissed the tattoo on her shoulder. She looked back at him, smiling sleepily at him. She wrapped her hand at the back of his head, bringing him in for a soft kiss before they fell asleep in each other’s arms again. 

_And you my love are pretty wonderful yourself _ Cierra thought before she drifted off. No other man had ever made her feel so beautiful or wanted like John did.

John woke up the next morning to find Cierra still sleeping soundly beside him, her face just inches away from his. He smiled as he just watched her sleep. He touched her cheek ever so lightly, tracing a finger over her bottom lip with his thumb careful not to wake her. He knew he’d miss having her beside him at night when they left to go home in a couple of days but he refused to think about that right now. He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, Cierra stirred but didn’t wake up instead she snuggled even closer against him. _How did I ever get so lucky as to find you love? _John thought wishing Cierra had been the one he’d met first all those years ago. _If I had only met you first love, then there wouldn’t have been any ex-Mrs. Taylors _he thought. John thought he had truly been in love before but he was wrong, he hadn’t felt this strongly about anyone before. Not even Renee, Amanda, or Alexis had made him feel like this. When John met Cierra and started to have feelings for her, it had changed everything he thought he knew about love. This one woman was everything to him, he loved her completely. In just a couple of days she had turned his world upside down and he loved it. John loved Cierra with a passion that he had never felt for another woman or would ever feel for anyone else. 

John carefully eased himself out of bed. Slipping on his glasses, he reached for the phone on the nightstand and ordered up room service. It was delivered an half hour later as John carried a tray back to the bed loaded with waffles and bacon, along with lots of syrup and whipped cream. And glasses of orange juice. He walked in to find Cierra still asleep. _Guess I really wore you out there love _he thought as he lovingly ran a finger over her delicate cheekbone down to her full red lips. He lightly nuzzled her neck and she stirred only to move closer into him. _I know just how to wake her up _he grinned as he sat the tray down on the night table. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he leaned over her. “Time to wake up love,” he said softly into her ear as he nuzzled her neck, his stubble covered jaw rasping over her skin. Cierra opened her eyes when she felt John’s warm soft lips on her neck. Coming fully awake she smiled at him as she turned to slip her arms around his neck. “Good morning love,” John said as he kissed her. 

“It is a good morning my love,” Cierra agreed with a smile as she sat up and stretched lazily, her arms up over her head. She realized she was a bit sore this morning, she had lost count of many times John had made love to her but he had left her completely satisfied each time he shagged her. Even now, Cierra sometimes still couldn’t believe that this sweet sexy man was all hers. For now. She loved him so much. John was everything she had ever wanted, everything she could ever want. Cierra hoped John knew just how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. When she went to raise her arms up, the sheet covering her fell down exposing her breasts. She saw that naughty glint in John’s dark brown eyes just before he pounced on her, pushing her back down against the pillows. “I see you’re a bit hungry this morning my love,” she gasped as he honed in on her neck with tiny biting kisses. 

“I’m always hungry for you love,” John purred as he dove in for her neck, licking and sucking the skin there, his teeth grazing her skin. Cierra’s hands went for his hair as he nipped that sensitive place beneath her ear as he ran the backs of his fingers over her nipples, making them erect. He moved lower nuzzling the curve of her breasts, flicking his tongue out over the taut peaks before he hungrily sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

“What about breakfast?” Cierra asked then moaned, her hands tightening in his hair as he continued to suckle her before giving her breast a nip and pulling away. 

“It will keep, besides you taste much better love,” he smirked raising one elegant eyebrow at her, before turning his attention back to her breasts. She moaned as he kissed and nuzzled her entire body, worshipping and loving every single luscious curve. He didn’t have to touch her to know that she was already wet and ready for him. Cierra returned his slow deep kisses and sensual touches as John entered her with a single deep thrust. She cried out from the intensity of that single thrust, as he took her hard and fast. Her legs immediately wrapped themselves high around his waist as he had her already arching up to meet his next thrust. All Cierra could do was hold on for the ride as he thrust hard inside her. He soon had her crying out his name again as she came undone in his arms, he followed as he throbbed inside her. 

After their morning romp, John pulled away and settled himself beside her. “Hope you’re hungry love, I got you breakfast,” he said as he reached for the tray beside him. 

Cierra couldn’t believe it as she sat up beside John. “That was so sweet of you John to do all this for me, thank you,” she said as she leaned over to kiss his neck and he shivered at her lips on his skin.

“I love doing things like this for you,” he answered simply. He sat the tray on their lap and they took turns feeding each other in between kisses. “I believe you have some whipped cream right about here,” John said, leaning in as he licked the cream from the corner of her mouth, his tongue parted hers in a deep lingering kiss. 

Cierra took some of the syrup and was about to put it to good use when instead John took her finger and drew it into his mouth licking it clean. That very gesture sent a flood of warmth all the way down to her belly. “John.” The way she said his name made his pulse quicken and he could hear the desire in her voice. 

“Don’t want us to get all sticky right now love, otherwise we’d need a shower,” John grinned as he put their finished tray aside. 

“That wouldn’t be such a bad thing now would it?” she purred at him, stroking his chest. John gave her a husky groan. 

“You’re such a tempting little minx, you know that love?” he asked as he half pulled her into his lap. He simply could not get enough of her, the taste of her soft skin beneath his lips was so sweet, tempting him. He kissed that sensitive spot beneath her ear that he knew made her melt into his arms, he trailed his tongue down her collarbone where her neck and shoulder met, nuzzling her as his hands slid up her back, his gentle hands sliding up over her warm bare skin. 

“John,” Cierra whispered his name on a shaky sigh, her fingers curling in his dark brown hair, his breath warm on her skin. John held himself back before he got too carried away. It was too easy for him to lose all sense of control around her. 

“How shall we spend the rest of the day together love?” he asked, giving her the look. 

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something my love,” she purred as she dragged his head back down. The passion flared up between them again as his lips claimed hers in a rough, possessive kiss. He simply could not get enough of her, she was too tempting to resist. “How can I ever say no to you love?” he groaned. 

“You can’t,” she purred, as she reached down between them and gently gripped his hard length as she began to slowly stroke him. 

He groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. “Minx, I am going to shag you silly,” he growled as he tossed her over on her back, covering her body with his. 

“No one does it better than you my love,” she purred as he slid into her. 

Later that day John took Cierra out to the beach, where they swam for a little while and then went snorkeling while just enjoying the day and being with each other. Cierra knew that whatever happened after their time together she would never forget the days and nights that she spent with John. After spending the day at the beach relaxing, they retired back to John’s hotel room for a quick nap. 

“Wake up love, we have dinner reservations,” John said as he nuzzled her shoulder, slowly waking her up. 

“Where are we going?” Cierra asked sitting up beside him.

“Roger told me about an Italian restaurant here called _Angeli Caduti. _He said the food they served was outstanding, so I thought we’d give it a try,” John told her. “That sounds good. It’s been a long time since I had some decent Italian food,” Cierra said. 

When Cierra came out after having finished getting ready, John let out a low whistle of appreciation as he slowly looked her over. “Cierra, love, you get more and more beautiful each time I see you,” he said softly as he took her hands in his pulling her to him. That dress was just wow...it was the colour of the bluest sky. From the spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back that left her back almost completely bare to the asymmetrical hemmed skirt. The skirt was short in the front but longer in the back, it flowed in such a way that it showed off those long lovely legs of hers as she moved. 

“I take it you like it then?” Cierra softly purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You bet I do, I like it, a lot,” John said softly as he kissed her, taking care not to get too lost in her lest they be late. 

"You look rather handsome yourself you know,” Cierra said as her fingers stroked the dark hair at the top of John’s chest and a smile tugged the corners of his mouth as he actually blushed at her compliment. He was dressed in a purple shirt, white pants, and jacket. Cierra loved how he always left the first few buttons undone showing off his chest. It never ceased to turn her on or give her quite a few naughty thoughts. 

“Shall we love?” John asked, offering Cierra his arm. Later they were ushered into a private dining room. The only light in the room was from the glowing candles that were placed around the room and on the table. 

“Oh John, this is so romantic,” Cierra said softly as they were seated in a circular booth and after their food was brought to the table, the door was closed and the couple was left in complete privacy. 

John couldn’t take his eyes off Cierra; that dress she was wearing was quite distracting, with those thin straps exposing her back and shoulders. He moved even closer as he wrapped his arm around her. He leaned over nuzzling her shoulder with his lips and she leaned into him, her face pressed into his hair. “Have I told you just how beautiful you look tonight love?” John whispered against her ear. 

"You did, but I don’t mind you telling me again,” she smiled. Dinner was brought in and they both dug into plates of shrimp scampi. Afterwards the dinner plates were removed and bowls of strawberries and whipped cream were brought in. John gave her a naughty look and taking a berry out of the bowl, he dipped it into the cream and then fed it to her. His mouth went dry as he watched her mouth close around the fruit, he took his thumb and wiped a bit of juice from her lips.

“My turn,” Cierra said as she took a strawberry covered with cream. She raised it to John’s lips as she fed it to him, getting some of the whipped cream on his bottom lip. “Let me get that,” she offered as she leaned in, slowly licking the cream off his lip. She didn’t miss the way John’s dark brown eyes darkened even more. With a smile, she took another strawberry, biting into it, she held it between her lips. With a devilish smile of his own, John suddenly leaned in and took the rest in his mouth. His mouth closed over hers, kissing her, his hand went to her neck before sliding into her hair. He pulled her into his lap as he deepened the kiss, her own hands slid into the hair at the nape of his neck as he buried his face into her neck, nuzzling her. The short part of her skirt rode up leaving her legs exposed which John took advantage of as his hand stroked her knee before moving higher up her thigh his fingers stroking the soft skin. With a reluctant sigh, John pulled away before they got too carried away, which was hard because he couldn’t seem to control himself around her. Then again he didn’t want anyone walking in on them during a private moment. He gasped as Cierra leaned into him licking his neck. She pulled back and cradling his face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him. He lustily returned her kiss, he was already wound up just as she was. 

“I want you love,” John said, not wanting to wait any longer to have her. 

Cierra nodded, “I want you too John, let’s get out of here,” she smiled as John took her hand and after paying the bill, led her quickly out of the restaurant. John practically raced the whole way there, the sooner he got her back to the hotel the sooner he could have her in his arms and be deep inside of her. 

Once inside, John pulled Cierra against him, before she knew what was happening, he had lifted her up, pressing her against the door. He looked at her, his dark brown eyes smoldering with desire for her and she shivered as he dove in attacking her neck with hungry nipping kisses. She gasped his name as she hooked her legs around his waist, she felt his arousal pressing into her as he licked and sucked at her neck. He pressed her further into the wall, his hands moving lower to cup her backside just before he took her lips in a hungry kiss, kissing her as if he couldn’t get enough of her. She moaned into his kiss, her tongue searching for his. “Cierra, bloody hell,” John rasped before giving her well rounded bottom a squeeze. He lowered his head, tracing the curve of her breasts with his tongue. He heard her softly moan his name in response and that lit his fire even more. Using his teeth he pulled the neckline of her dress lower exposing her sheer black lace bra. He tongued her nipple though the black lace before capturing it with his teeth, gently tugging on it. His tongue along with the lace created a delicious friction that drove Cierra wild as her hands went for his hair, holding him close to her. Her head lolled back against the door as she writhed against him, she could not take it any longer, she wanted more. Cierra tightened her grip on his hair, pulling gently at the dark brown strands as he repeated the action on the other one.

John couldn’t wait any longer as he gently set Cierra down on her feet. She clung to him for support as her legs were shaky, her breathing already out of control. She drove him absolutely mad like no other. “Come to bed now with me love,” he purred into her ear just before he swung her up in his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed. 

They kissed as they slowly undressed each other, touching every inch of flesh they could find before tossing their clothes in a heap on the floor. “Wait here, I have a little surprise for you my love,” Cierra purred as she headed to the bathroom. John sat down at the foot of the bed and waited, he didn’t have long to wait though as suddenly the door opened again and Cierra stood there in the doorway wearing a skimpy, tight black lace teddy. 

_A little surprise indeed _John thought as his dark brown eyes raked over her form. That little bit of black lace she was wearing left nothing to the imagination as it hugged every curve, showing off her full breasts and long legs. That look John gave Cierra when he saw her in that black lace teddy…he was in full on smolder. “Come here you,” John growled and Cierra gave him a sexy smile as she slowly sauntered her way over to him. Needing no invitation, she sat down, straddling his lap. She wound her arms around his neck, bringing her breasts to eye level. “Very sexy love,” he purred looking up at her as his fingers toyed with the lace on the front. “Such a shame though because it’s not going to stay on very long,” he growled as he nuzzled the valley of her breasts. 

“Just a little something I picked up while we were out shopping yesterday. I saw it and I thought about you my love,” she said, her voice seductive. “All I could think about was how much fun you would have taking it off of me,” she purred against his lips. 

“Oh you did, did you love?” John smiled.

“Mmmmhmmm,” she replied as she felt his hands move over her back, pressing her even closer against him. With the way her body was molded intimately against his, she could feel his erection pressing against her and when she moved John let out a soft groan. He could feel the heat coming off of her through the thin fabric, she may as well been naked against him.

“You are so naughty, my little minx,” he purred, giving her that look as he slid his hands down over her backside, holding her tightly against him. 

“I’m only naughty for you my love,” Cierra smiled back at him. Before meeting John, no way would she ever had done the things she had done with him, but being with John made her lose all her inhibitions, she was willing to do anything and everything to him, with him whenever, wherever he wanted. “All you have to do is just look at me and I want you…the way you touch me gets me all out of sorts,” Cierra purred, her voice purely sensual as she took his hands in hers guiding them down to her breasts. 

“Yes John, like that,” Cierra hissed at him, her voice a breathless purr as she felt John’s hands move to caress her just beneath her breasts before his hands brushed over them. Her eyes closed in pleasure as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples through the lace turning them into stiff, sensitive peaks. Cierra softly gasped his name as she arched herself into his hands, wanting more of his touch. Cierra opened her eyes to find John looking at her, his own dark brown eyes smoldering as they looked right into hers. He’d caught that look of pleasure on her face when he’d touched her and the look he gave her right then was nothing short of dangerously sexy. He suddenly pinched her nipples, tweaking them and she couldn’t contain the throaty moan she let out as she arched herself into his hands seeking more. Cierra opened her eyes to find John looking at her, his own dark brown eyes smoldering as they looked right into hers. 

“That look on your face when I touch you….makes me want to shag you until we both can’t even move,” John growled as he licked a wet path down her neck with his tongue. He slipped the straps of the teddy down over her shoulders, first one then the other exposing her breasts to him. He pounced on her, cupping a breast in his hand as he drew her nipple into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the hard little bud before giving her nipple a slight tug with his teeth as she writhed against him. 

“John…” Cierra moaned, nearly sobbing as her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck. John groaned softly, the taste of her skin was something he’d never get enough of. He flicked his tongue slowly over the taut peak before releasing it. 

John raised his head to look at Cierra, his eyes nearly black with desire. “I want you naked and on the bed, now love,” he demanded roughly, just before he swatted her ass. Words couldn’t describe just how turned on Cierra was right then and she wasted no time sliding off his lap as she stood up. Before she knew what was happening, John had stripped her out of the black teddy and he pushed her none too gently down on the center of the bed.

Cierra scooted backward on the bed making room for him. “Come here my love,” she invited as she took John’s hand in hers pulling him to her, she smiled softly at him. John followed Cierra as he stretched himself out on the bed beside her, letting her draw him into her arms. He slid his body over hers as Cierra pulled him close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering his head down bringing him in for a kiss. As Cierra softly kissed him, John couldn’t help but shiver at her gentle kiss. Lying deep in her arms, he felt like he belonged there like he was really wanted. John hadn’t felt like that for far too long. Cierra was the only woman who had ever made him feel like this. She was the only woman who made him feel truly loved.

Cierra took charge as she gently nipped his bottom lip, taking it between her own. She deepened the kiss as her hands slid into his hair at the back of his neck. They kissed slowly for several moments, John couldn’t seem to stop kissing Cierra or keep his hands off her. Her soft lips pressed against his, moving over his, again and again, felt so good. Finally, when they broke apart for much-needed air, John turned his attention to her tempting neck. He kissed along the curve of her neck, nibbling gently down to the hollow of her throat. Cierra buried her hands in his glossy dark brown hair as she arched her neck to give him better access. She shivered as he honed in on that familiar sensitive spot beneath her ear. When John leaned back to look at Cierra, she gently rolled him over onto his back, immediately sliding her body over his. John reached up to touch her but instead, Cierra gently grabbed his hand in hers.

John was even more turned on when Cierra pinned him back down against the mattress, straddling him. He had a feeling his minx was about to get naughty with him upon seeing the mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. “I used to fantasize about you when I was younger,” Cierra confessed as she leaned over John. 

“You did? So tell me love, what did you think about?” he smiled, raising an elegant eyebrow at her. “What did I do in these fantasies of yours?”

“That look, damn it turns me on,” She growled at him as she nuzzled his neck. “I used to dream about being with you, being married to you…making love to you, especially making love to you,” she said softly, kissing his neck. “I’ll have to show you the more naughty ones,” Cierra purred as she leaned down to kiss his chest, her tongue darting out to graze a sensitive nipple.

"I can’t wait love, I want you to show me all of them,” he smiled sinfully at her. Cierra wondered if John would be shocked at all the delicious, naughty things she had done to him in her dreams. “I’m waiting love,” was all he said as he gave her that sinful smirk of his. “I’m all yours and at your complete mercy,” he said softly as he relaxed against the pillows. Cierra gave him a wicked smiled of her own. She sat back on her knees as she straddled him. This sexy man she had before her was all hers and she didn’t even know where to begin. “Maybe you could show me one of those fantasies of yours, yeah?”

Cierra gave him an absolutely evil grin. “Sure you could handle it?” she teased him.

“Only one way to find out love, try me and see,” he lobbed back at her. 

“Be right back,” Cierra said as she got up. She came back to the bed a few minutes later with one of her silk scarves and his tie. John watched her as she then proceeded to tie him to the headboard, making sure the ties on his wrists were secure. “Remember you asked for it my love,” she purred as she straddled his waist again. 

“Don’t let me stop you love,” John grinned at her as he lay back against the pillows, unable to wait to see what his minx was going to do next. He pulled at the restraints testing them but they didn’t give, she had tied him up and good!

“As if you could,” she purred at him as she took his bottom lip between hers, biting him gently.

Cierra ran her hands over his bare chest his chest was covered in all that gorgeous lush dark hair that she loved to run her fingers through. She pressed her face into his chest, pressing her lips against his skin. John was absolute male perfection as far as Cierra was concerned. She moved her hands down his chest, feeling the slight ripple of muscles there. John trembled as Cierra pressed her face into his chest softly nuzzling him. She kissed the skin just above his heart, then moved lower, letting her mouth brush lightly over his nipples.

Cierra took her time as she slowly and lovingly kissed and explored every inch of his body. She started by kissing along his square jaw, she had always found it extremely sexy. Moving down she kissed that sexy, pouty full bottom lip of his, she then moved to his ear, kissing beneath it before taking his ear between her teeth gently tugging on it. She kissed down the crook of his neck, lovingly nuzzling him as she placed kisses on his shoulder. Cierra ran her hands over John’s broad shoulders, down his muscular arms down to his chest. She ran her fingers through the soft dark hair on his chest as she played with his chest. Her fingers brushed over his nipples as she lightly ran her nails over them. John let out a soft hiss of pleasure as she did so, shuddering at her touch. “I think you like it when I do that,” Cierra said softly as she did it again.

“Oh yes love,” John growled softly. Her kisses and touches were quickly making him come undone. Looking right at John, Cierra then lowered her head to his chest and John groaned softly as she pressed her face into his chest and softly nuzzled him. Her long black hair fell across his chest, it was so soft against his skin. How many times had he wondered what it would feel like on his bare skin? John felt shock waves of pleasure course through him when he felt her mouth close over his nipples, she lightly brushed her lips over them, kissing them. His eyes closed tightly in pleasure as she suddenly circled them with her tongue, grazing around them and when he felt her use her teeth on him as she gently nibbled at them…. “Cierra, please don’t stop love,” John groaned, his breathing harsh. Her hands and mouth on him felt so good, too good in fact. She already had him more than painfully aroused and wanting her. He groaned loudly his eyes closing in pleasure when he felt her tongue lapping at his nipples, she circled the hard sensitive peaks with her lips and tongue before taking one between her teeth and gently nipped him before suckling him almost greedily. She lightly raked her nails and teeth over them and John jerked hard at the pleasure-pain sensation. Cierra gave them a final lick with her tongue then kissed one then the other as she kissed down his stomach, her fingers stroking the trail of hair below his navel, her lips following John shuddered, he never knew his nipples could be that sensitive. Cierra just smiled against his skin, she loved how John said her name like that and she was only getting started with him. She kissed down his stomach, nuzzling the trail of hair below his navel. She kept moving lower. Finding his hard length, she grasped him gently in her hand, her fingers curled around him as she gently stroked him slowly. John let out a soft moan as he thrust up into her hand, her touch felt way too good. He was so hard yet soft to the touch as she let her fingers glide smoothly over him. Cierra kissed and nipped his inner thigh, moving higher until she reached his erection. She heard John softly growl out her name in pleasure, his hands yanking hard at the ties above his head. She kept stroking his thigh as she suddenly leaned down, brushing her lips against his hard length.

John softly moaned her name as his hips jerked hard wanting more of her touch. She slid lower down his body until she was lying between his thighs. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips to him. John let out a strangled moan as she traced his arousal with her mouth and tongue. She raised her head, looking right at him and then she took him fully into her mouth. A low strangled groan left John’s lips as he instantly arched upward, growling in pleasure as her soft warm lips closed over him. She slowly stroked him up and down, lightly trailing her nails over the sensitive hard flesh as she drew on him, her tongue exploring, tasting him. His biceps strained as he pulled harder at the restraints and for a moment there Cierra thought he would actually break free. His entire body shuddered with pleasure. It had been too long since anyone had done this to him. She released him to kiss and nip at his inner thigh. When she knew he wouldn’t last much longer she slid back up his body and moved to take him inside her. 

“Cierra,” John growled her name as she kissed her way back his body. “I want to touch you, please,” he begged softly. Not being able to touch her as she pleasured him was driving him crazy. Cierra quickly untied John’s wrists from the headboard. A soft low growl was all Cierra heard as John suddenly grabbed her. “You little minx,” he said his voice rough with desire as she rubbed herself against his straining erection. “I want you love,” he rasped. Cierra cried out when John suddenly grabbed her by the hips, impaling her on his erection. They both moaned softly as she took him inside her. “Cierra, you feel so good love,” John managed to get out as he felt her all hot and slick around him. Nothing had ever felt so good but to be inside her as they became one. 

Cierra didn’t wait as she began to move slowly up and down on him. John groaned her name softly as he felt her squeeze him tightly with her inner muscles, turning him on even more. John reached up to cup both of her breasts, his calloused thumbs rubbing her nipples. She rocked her hips hard against him, moaning as he pinched her nipples. “Yes John!” she cried out as she grabbed the headboard and using it for leverage coming down harder on him. He grabbed her hips moving her hard and fast on top of him. She hissed his name in pleasure, “More John, please,” she whimpered. John thrust upward into her hard and she cried out throwing her head back as she screamed his name. John felt her muscles tightening around him, as he urged Cierra to go faster as he felt her getting closer. 

“Bloody hell love, ride me damn it, ride me hard,” he demanded with a harsh growl as he held onto her hips tightly. John moaned when Cierra came down hard on him, just the way he liked it as she took him in even deeper. He moved with her as he thrust upward, hard and deep and again as she increased the intensity of her own movements. Cierra breathlessly cried out John’s name as she felt the start of her own release. 

“Come with me my love,” she panted into his ear, their breathy moans filled the room and John felt her tighten around him as she cried out his name. He let go as he joined her, his head pushed back into the pillows as he screamed out his pleasure with her. Finally, her shuddering body went still as Cierra collapsed into John’s arms. She buried her face in John’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. John pressed his face into her neck taking in her scent as he nuzzled her. Finally, Cierra raised her head to look at John; her dark brown eyes looked intently into his own. 

John held her as he lovingly nuzzled her neck as his arms tightened around her. She just smiled as he leaned in and kissed her slowly, softly as they were still joined, still holding her close in his arms. The two of them were too satisfied and too tired to even move. Cierra laid there for a moment on his chest, hearing John’s heart beating wildly against her ear. 

Cierra moved off him and John brought her down beside him. She sighed contentedly as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as she ran her hand slowly over his slightly damp chest. John wrapped his arms around her as Cierra snuggled up against him, her legs entwined with his. 

John laid there, his fingers playing with her hair. “I love you Cierra,” John said softly, looking right at her. She looked at him sharply just then, her eyes searching his, surely he was kidding, right?

She didn’t say anything for a moment; she was totally speechless at John’s words. “What did you just say?” Cierra asked slowly, not quite believing what she just heard. _No way did John Taylor just tell me that he loves me! _She thought, even though her heart raced at the thought.

“I said I love you Cierra,” John answered, more firmly this time, his deep brown eyes were intense as he looked right at her, his gaze never wavering. 

“John, I think that’s just the sex talking,” Cierra tried to joke. She didn’t dare get her hopes up too high because the truth was; she truly loved John and had loved him for a long time now. After everything that had happened with Brandon, she was scared of getting her heart broken again. She didn’t know if she could ever completely trust another man, not even John. 

“I meant it love,” John said softly as he cupped her face with his hand. “You and I both know that what happened between us these past three days and nights wasn’t all about sex, we made love. There is a difference between the two.” “I felt something the first time that we made love that I never thought I would and I know you felt it too,” he murmured against her lips. “I don’t do one night stands Cierra,” John stated seriously. “Not with you, you are more to me than just sex,” he said as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

Cierra heard the emotion in John’s voice and she knew that he was being completely honest with her, that he wasn’t having her on_. _She looked at him for a moment, seeing all the emotions there in his dark brown eyes. And she knew what her heart had been telling her all along, she loved him and he loved her. back. Cierra surprised him by throwing herself into his arms and kissing him passionately. “I love you too John,” she whispered against his lips. “I do, I always have and I always will.”

“Say that again love,” John whispered, he needed to hear those words from her lips again.

“I love you John,” Cierra said again. John drew Cierra up against him, he held her tightly as he returned her kiss, their mouths meeting again and again. She tenderly kissed his cheek throwing her leg over his, as she wrapped her arm around his waist, her fingers lazily tracing patterns on his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck taking in his scent. They made love twice more that night before they finally collapsed in each other’s arms completely exhausted but satisfied. 

Cierra was woken up by the sound of her BlackBerry buzzing as it vibrated across the table. She sighed. She hadn't checked her messages in the past couple of days as her days and nights had been fully occupied! Cierra checked her phone to find a message from her friend Nicole. _Wonder what's going on that Nicole would text me, she knows I'm on vacation after all_ Cierra thought as she read the text. 

Cierra carefully eased herself out of John's arms, taking her phone, she headed to the bathroom so she wouldn't disturb John who was still fast asleep beside her. Pulling up Nicole’s number in her contacts list, Cierra quickly dialed her number.

Nicole answered almost immediately. "Cierra! Thank goodness you called! I've been trying to reach you" Nicole said, her voice frantic, sounding almost panicked. 

"What's going on?" Cierra asked, a bit groggy. She was still knackered, John had worn her out!

"Mr. Newman had to go out of town, family emergency, and our biggest client is coming into town in 3 days!" Nicole answered. 

"You mean our client from Japan? Mr. Takahashi?" Cierra asked.

"Yes! That Mr. Takahashi!” Nicole confirmed with a screech. 

“Calm down Niki, take a deep breath,” Cierra said as she sighed again. This could not have possibly happened at a worse time! The company had been working on an important project with the Japanese millionaire which included a potential merger that would earn the company millions and would also create new jobs. The expansion of the company depended on the merger going through. 

"There's no one else who has the notes and information we need," Nicole said. "As you are aware, all those files are confidential, you are the only one who has access to everything. Plus you are Mr. Newman's executive assistant, so you have all the details on the project. Mr. Newman wants you to meet with Mr. Takahashi and seal the deal," she finished.

"Me?" Cierra asked, almost not believing what she was hearing. She looked towards the bed where John was still sleeping. _As much as I like my job, I just don't want to leave John_! _Not now!_ she thought, mentally pouting. "I realize that the company's future rests on this project, but isn't there someone else who could do this?" Cierra asked. 

"No, you're the only one Mr. Newman trusts on this. He specifically requested that you handle it," Nicole insisted.

Cierra sighed mentally, she had two more days here to spend with John and she had planned on thoroughly enjoying him the rest of the time that she was here! "Alright, let me see when I can get a flight out," Cierra conceded. "I'll be there as soon as I possibly can, I'll be out on the first flight out. As soon as I have made arrangements I'll text you with the information," Cierra said.

"Good," Nicole said, clearly relieved that she was coming back. "I'm sorry your vacation was cut short though!"

_Not as sorry as I am_ Cierra thought to herself. "No worries, I'm sure Mr. Newman will make it up to me." _At least he'd better!_ she thought grouchily. Cierra hung up the phone and dialed the airline carrier. They had a flight that left for Reno, Nevada in an hour. After she hung up with the airliner, she sighed miserably, no way did she want to leave John right now, they were really getting to know each other, and she had the feeling that John wanted to have something more with her. She went out to the bedroom, moving quietly as she packed her things, tossing them into a suitcase, she had moved her things to John's room the night before as she practically stayed in his room more than her own! She headed back to the bathroom to take a quick shower and dress. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and she blushed as she saw all the love bites John had left on her neck, shoulders and chest. He had marked her and marked her well. They had thoroughly enjoyed one another last night and she had been well shagged by John. That man definitely knew how to please a woman in the bedroom, that was for sure!

When that was finished, Cierra noted that she had 30 minutes to catch her flight! “Damn it!” she swore under her breath. She grabbed a scarf and wound it around her neck to conceal the many love bites John had placed there. _Naughty boy! _ she thought to herself, smiling. Cierra didn’t have time to tell John that she had to leave and she didn’t want to wake him. She quickly wrote out a note to John, explaining why she had to leave suddenly. She included her address and both her home and cell numbers, she even included her email address. She folded the note and wrote John’s name on it. She wondered where to leave it, when her eyes fell on his open suitcase. She wanted to be sure to leave it somewhere where he would be sure to find it. Cierra placed the letter in John’s suitcase where he would be sure to see it. As an extra measure, she even entered her phone number into his BlackBerry. She gave a quick glance to make sure she didn’t forget anything. 

Cierra sat down on the bed beside John. Without meaning to she had fallen even more in love with him. Her head kept telling her that it was too soon for it to be so serious between them but her heart said otherwise. She gently ran her fingers over the morning stubble that covered his sexy square jaw. Smiling, she gently brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. She studied his features as he slept, those long elegant arched eyebrows, his pouty full bottom lip, and his square jawline. Cierra wanted to be with John, to be able to wake up in his arms like this every morning. She sighed softly. Those last three days and nights with John had been nothing short of amazing. She remembered every smoldering look, every kiss, and every touch. Just thinking about the way John had kissed her, touched her, had her wanting him desperately all over again. She had never experienced such need, such passion with anyone like that before. And she had looked forward to exploring that aspect of their relationship, she thought they could really have something together. Cierra took one last look at John as she memorized every last feature. Leaning down over him, she softly pressed her lips to his, kissing him one last time. “Goodbye, for now, my love,” Cierra whispered into his ear. “Never forget how much I love you.” And then she was gone. 

John awoke to a startling realization, he might’ve fallen asleep with Cierra snuggled against him, but he’d woken up alone. He instinctively reached across the bed for Cierra, but the spot where she had been sleeping beside him was cold. He blinked groggily as he reached for his glasses, checking the time on the clock. John began to feel a sense of uneasiness. Cierra?” John called out as he sat up on the side of the bed. “Where are you love?” he asked as he slipped into his trousers. John went out into the living area where nothing but silence greeted him. It was then that John noticed that all of Cierra’s things were gone and so was she. It was as if she had never been there. John swore silently as he felt like his heart might actually break. Had she left him? How could she? _I can’t believe she left without even saying good bye _John thought as he sat down hard on the bed. He ran his hand through his dark hair. With a heavy heart, he laid back down on the bed, suddenly feeling very lost and very alone. He could still smell Cierra on his pillow. He’d finally found the love of his life and in the next instant she was gone, he’d lost her. A tear slowly ran down John’s cheek at this realization. No woman had ever made him cry until now. 

John couldn’t figure out why Cierra had left without even saying good-bye. He had felt that undeniable connection between them from the start and he knew that she had felt it too. Had they moved too fast too soon? Had she just gotten scared and ran? Was she that scared to try to have a relationship with him? Had she been hurt so badly that she could never trust another man? Not even him? She hadn’t been the only one who had been badly burned, but bloody hell after meeting her, she had him wanting to try again, with her, forever this time. Cierra was gone and he had no clue where to even start looking for her. _I love you so very much Cierra. Why did you leave me love? _ was all he could think. He had wanted a future with her, to spend the rest of his life with her. _I will find you love and when I do, I’m never letting you go again_ he vowed silently. John swore he would show Cierra just how much he needed her, how much he loved her. 

John spent the rest of the day in quite a mood, snapping at everyone and losing his temper over the smallest of things. Even Nick knew not to bother him when he was like this. But Simon couldn’t stand it any longer. “Johnny, what is the matter with you mate? What happened?” he asked, concerned.

“Cierra, she is what happened,” John snarled. “You know what Simon, I love that woman, more than I have ever loved anyone. I was even going to ask her to marry me, but when I woke up this morning, she was gone. No note, no good-bye, not a bloody damn thing! And I’m pissed as hell about it!” he said angrily. “I actually wish I could have a drink right now, because maybe then I could try to forget her, forget us for a little while,” John said quietly.

“Johnny, no you don’t mean that,” Simon said, immediately alarmed. It had to be bad, John would never deliberately jeopardize his recovery. He had never seen his friend in such a state. 

“I can’t stop thinking about her Simon,” John whispered and Simon was shocked to see tears in John’s eyes. “It feels like there’s a gaping hole in my chest where my heart should be. It hurts, it hurts so damn much,” he whimpered softly his head in his hands.

“I’m just as surprised as you are,” Simon said. “Just watching the two of you, it’s obvious that you both are completely smitten with each other, bloody hell I never saw two people who were more meant to be together than you two. What in the world happened Johnny?”

John sighed, he didn’t want to go into too much detail not even with Simon as he didn’t want to betray Cierra’s trust. “I think it may have something with the way her ex-husband treated her,” he answered at last. “Let’s just say he was a real selfish, cruel bastard. You probably wouldn’t even believe me if I told you what he did to her,” John finished. “And how he treated her.” “He divorced her because she was unable to get pregnant. He cheated on her with another woman and after their divorce went through, he married his mistress,” John told him, finally admitting the ugly truth.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Simon gaped, horrified at what John had just told him. It was no wonder then that she had gotten scared and taken off then! Simon then nodded in understanding. “I think the best thing that you can do right now is just to give Cierra some space, give her some time to think. Maybe she is just really scared of how deep her feelings are for you, just give her some time to sort things out. It’s a shame how horrid her ex was to her but just give her time. Do you know where she lives or anything?” he asked.

“I just know her name and that she lives in Reno, Nevada,” John answered. “She is a fan though, she has been for a long time.”

“Which probably means she is a member of the fan club, give her a few weeks and then we’ll ask Katy to find Cierra in the system. Even if she isn’t, we’ll find her Johnny and then you’ll go get your woman! Alright? It will be okay Johnny,” Simon said, trying to comfort his friend. 

John smiled, or at least he tried to. He wanted to believe Simon, that it would all turn out all right in the end. He had to or else he would lose his mind. The next day John was packing his things before catching his flight back to London, England. He stopped as he saw something black peeking out from underneath the bed, he reached down to pick it up, it was Cierra’s black lace teddy. _She must’ve forgotten it _John thought trying to smile as he held the lacy lingerie gently in his hands. He brought it to his face, feeling the soft delicate lace against his skin. It still smelled like her. John couldn’t help it as a soft whimper was released from the back of his throat and a single tear ran down his cheek. Bloody hell already he missed Cierra so damn much! “Damn it love, why did you leave?” he shouted to the empty room, but there was no answer. She had managed to totally captivate him, he simply loved her more than life itself, he loved everything about her. She was the love of his life and he wasn’t going to stop until he found her again. He finished packing, gently placing the teddy in his suitcase along with his things. He would give Cierra the time she needed and then he was going to find her and show her why they should be together, he would show her that he was not like her ex-husband, that she could trust him. And most importantly, he would show her how much he loved her.

“Congratulations Cierra! You did it! Souta and Ayame Takahshi were very impressed with your presentation. I just received a phone call from Mr. Takahashi himself, they are sending over the contract and the merger between the two companies will soon be a reality. We couldn’t have done it without you!” Mr. Newman gushed and Cierra just stood there smiling. Even she didn’t know how she had managed to pull it off! But she had done it and in the process she had earned a promotion and a raise but despite all that it may have costed her the one man she truly loved, John. 

Cierra still hadn’t heard from him and now was beginning to wonder if she ever would. There had been no phone calls, no texts, nothing. He had also been quiet on social media as of late. Those first few days that John didn't call or come for Cierra quickly turned into weeks and she slowly came to the realization that she would never hear from John or ever see him again. She had to wonder if he had gotten the note she had left for him. Or if he was simply so angry with her that he didn’t want to even see her, or maybe he’d found someone else to share his bed with. She had surrendered everything to him, her heart, her soul, all of it... _Guess I was nothing more to him than just a tumble between the sheets after all _she thought. 

Then why had John told her that he loved her? Or all the other things he'd said about having feelings for her? Was it all just a ploy to seduce her into bed with him? She sighed. Cierra couldn't really be upset at him she supposed. They both had been lonely and there'd been no need for him to seduce her, she had made love with him willingly and she had no regrets at all about the time she shared with him. It's just that she really truly loved that man, she cared for him deeply. Cierra thought she had been in love with Brandon but she realized now that paled in comparison to the love she had for John....and it wasn't just because he was the one she'd loved and fantasized about since she was 12 years old...it went way deeper than that. He wasn't just John Taylor from Duran Duran to her anymore, she had gotten to know him, the real John and that made her love him even more and it made the hurt of not ever seeing him again that much more painful. 

A tear slipped down her cheek quickly followed by another one as she sank down on her bed. She cried as if her heart would break and she realized that it truly was broken, Cierra felt like her heart was broken in two, this was a heartache that she didn't think she'd ever get over. No matter what, the simple truth was she would always love John. Even though he’d broken her heart beyond repair, she would never stop loving him. After all, she knew what it was like to be newly divorced…the pain…the loneliness….they had needed each other. It didn’t stop her from loving him though….Cierra loved John even more and she knew she’d never stop loving him, that she would always love him. 

It had been six weeks since John had last seen Cierra, he figured he had given her plenty of time to think things through, to sort things out. He was ready to go find her, to get her back. He called Katy and asked her if she could find Cierra Ross’ information. Katie told him she would see what she could find out and that she would get back to him as soon as possible. Thirty minutes later Katy called John and she had Cierra’s home address and phone numbers and John wrote them down. 

“I’ll also text you the information as well,” Katy told him.

“Thank you so much Katy! I can never thank you enough,” John said. “Remind me to give you a raise love!”

Katy laughed. “You’re very welcome John! I’m glad I was able to help.”

Now that John knew where Cierra lived, he would go to her. He thought about calling her but the idea made him a bit nervous and he decided that the best thing to do would be to see her face to face. John was a bit nervous and excited at the prospect of seeing Cierra again. The first thing he did was call the airline and get himself on the next flight out which would be leaving that night at 8 p.m. In about fourteen hours John would have Cierra in his arms again, and this time he didn’t plan on ever letting her go. He got his suitcase out of his closet to begin packing, he unzipped the bag about to put his clothes in when he spotted a folded piece of white paper that had his name on it. _Hmm….that’s odd, I don’t remember seeing this here before _John thought as he picked it up. He unfolded the note and his face paled as he read Cierra’s words….he had to sit down and he sat down on the bed as he took it all in. He checked the information in the note along with the information that Katy had given him, it was her! He couldn’t believe how daft he had been…..Cierra hadn’t left him….there was a logical explanation after all. _Guess I was so upset that she had left that I didn’t even notice this until now._ John sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. _I am so sorry love, I hope you can forgive me for being such a bloody idiot! _All this time and he hadn’t called or anything….what must she be thinking? She probably thought he wanted nothing more to do with her….all John could do was explain what happened and hope that she would give him the chance to explain and listen to him.

For the second time that day Cierra found herself rushing to the bathroom at work. She reached the stall just in time to empty her stomach of its contents. She sat there as her stomach heaved again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ she thought. Cierra had never felt so sick, she was fine most of the day until she started feeling nauseous, she noticed certain smells made her just want to puke. She sat for a moment until she thought she could stand. 

“Cierra? Are you okay in here?” her friend Nicole asked as she came in to check on her. 

“Ugh not really,” Cierra whimpered as she suffered another bout of nausea but thankfully she didn’t barf that time. She came out of the stall, splashed some cold water on her face and rinsed her mouth to get that disgusting taste out of her mouth. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me,” she stated. “This just isn’t normal for me. I started feeling sick soon after I got back from vacation, it just started with me feeling sick and now I can’t stop puking my guts up it seems.” She said. “And I’m more tired than usual, I thought it was jet lag, but I should be long over that by now.” “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” she finally snapped as Nicole gave her a funny look. 

“Did you meet someone while you were in the Cayman Islands? Are you sure you’re not pregnant?” Nicole asked. 

Cierra looked at her friend sharply. “Are you serious? If I could get pregnant, then I would still be married to that asshole Brandon now wouldn’t I?” she snarled. “Niki, I can’t believe you would even ask me that,” she said quietly. 

“I’m not trying to hurt your feelings Cierra, you’re my friend and I would never do that. It’s just that is exactly what happened to me when I got pregnant, you said so yourself that this isn’t normal,” Nicole replied. 

“I know and I’m sorry Niki, I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I just don’t see how I could possibly be pregnant is all, maybe there’s some sort of flu or virus going around?” she pondered.

“At this time of year? And lasts for weeks? Somehow I highly doubt that,” Nicole remarked. “Maybe you should see the doctor,” she suggested. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Cierra said. “If I don’t feel any better by the end of the week I’ll go get checked out.” “I’ll be out in just a minute,” she added as Nicole nodded. Cierra looked in the mirror looking for a slight change in her belly, her clothes still fit, she hadn’t noticed a weight gain-yet. She placed a hand protectively on her belly, was it even remotely possible that she could be pregnant with John’s baby? And if she was…how would she ever tell him? “There has to be a logical explanation,” Cierra told herself. She and John had made love several times without using any protection, Cierra hadn’t thought it necessary since there was no way she could possibly get pregnant….or had she and the doctors been wrong all this time? “We’ll just wait and see what happens,” she decided shrugging nonchalantly as she exited the restroom.

The next morning Cierra felt much worse, the minute she woke up she raced to the bathroom where she hugged the toilet for an half hour. She didn’t have a temperature but damn if she didn’t feel like shit. Around 10 a.m. that morning, John’s plane touched down in Reno, Nevada. After collecting his bags, he rented a Land Rover and set out for Cierra’s. He entered the information into the navigational system and then he was off. John pulled up into her driveway and when he saw her car, a black Jaguar parked in the driveway, with the plate NITERUNNR, he knew it was her. Finally Cierra was able to get up and go lay back down after calling in sick. She had just settled down when the doorbell rang. She groaned as it rang again. “Whoever it is, just go away already,” she whimpered. John rang the bell but there was no answer, so he pressed it again, he wasn’t leaving until they sorted things out. He needed, he wanted to see Cierra. John needed to kiss her and hold her in his arms. He wasn’t letting her get away ever again. Cierra growled as she heard the bell ring for a third time, whoever it was wasn’t going away until she answered the door. “May as well answer it I guess,” Cierra snapped as she dragged herself out of bed. She slipped a blue silk robe on tying the belt as she shuffled slowly to the front door. “I’m coming already, just give me a damn minute,” she growled as she threw open the door. Cierra was not prepared to see John standing there on her doorstep. He was the last person she ever expected to see right then. “John” she managed to gasp as she sagged weakly against the door, holding tightly onto the doorframe for support as she saw John standing there. She never dreamed that John would come looking for her! She had lost all hope of ever seeing him again…. Cierra was so glad to see John right then that she almost forgot how angry she was at him for not calling her or coming for her sooner.

John was concerned when he first saw Cierra, she didn’t look well judging by her pale skin and she looked so tired. When she sagged against the door he caught her in his arms pulling her to him as she held onto him for support. John closed the door behind them as he helped Cierra over to the sofa. Cierra couldn’t believe that John was finally here, that he had come for her. “Are you ill darling?” John asked, concerned as he pressed a hand to her forehead. 

“I….” was all Cierra was able to get out before she felt the waves of nausea hit her again, hard. “Excuse me John!” she said as she raced to the bathroom again, barely making it this time. John followed after her to the bathroom. He found her sitting on the floor hugging the toilet. “Wow, I think I puked a lung up that time,” she said, wearily resting her head on the lid. John stood there in the doorway watching her. 

“Are you alright Cierra?” John asked, he was absolutely worried about her. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the cold water. He kneeled down beside her pressing the cold wet cloth against her forehead while he handed her a cup of cold water as well. 

“Thank you John,” she said gratefully as he sat on the floor, pulling her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. Her heart raced as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“How long have you been this way love?” he asked, brushing a kiss across her forehead.

“About two weeks after I came home,” Cierra answered. “Whatever it is I just feel plain awful, I’m so tired of puking and feeling sick…I’ve been like this for about a month now. I thought maybe I brought something back with me from the islands or maybe it’s just a virus, I don’t know. I just know I feel like shit right now,” she said. She snuggled into him, just having him here made her feel a little better. “I’m so glad to see you that I almost forgot how mad I am at you right now,” Cierra said softly. “Why haven’t you called me John? Or come to see me before now?” she asked quietly. “I missed you so damn much,” she said softly, trying not to cry. 

John just looked at her right then. Was she having him on? “What are you talking about there love? You are the one who left that morning after all, not me. You didn’t even tell me goodbye, I had planned on asking you to come home with me,” John said quietly.

“Didn’t you get my note?” she asked. “I didn’t want to leave you my love, I got a message from work, there had been a family emergency with my boss, I had to go back…believe me I didn’t want to leave you but I had to hurry back, I didn’t want to bother you, you were sleeping. I explained it all in the note that I left for you, I even put my phone numbers in your BlackBerry,” she told him. 

“About your note, yea I found it, like 2 days ago, I’m so sorry darling, I got here as quickly as I could get a flight out here. I came here straight from London. You weren’t easy to track down you know. I had to ask Katy to find your address but that was before I found your note. I was determined to do whatever I had to to find you. I had just gotten your address from her, I wanted so badly to see you, I started packing immediately and that’s when I finally found your note. I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner, I’m so sorry for that love,” John apologized. “I never would’ve stopped looking for you love. I thought you’d just left because things were moving fast between us,” he said.

“I didn’t think that at all, well maybe just a little,” she amended. “But it never felt more right between us. When you didn’t call, I thought that what we had shared meant nothing to you, that I had been just a one-night stand to you. I thought you had forgotten me and didn’t want to see me anymore,” she said quietly into his chest, how wrong she had been!

John took Cierra’s face in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. “Look at me love,” he demanded softly. “You’ve been on my mind constantly. I never forgot you, and you sure as hell weren’t just a one night stand or fling to me. I was heartbroken when I found you gone that morning, I was so angry that I wanted to take a drink,” he admitted quietly. Cierra gasped sharply; she had done that to him? “But I didn’t,” he assured her. “I figured you had gotten scared and ran, I was trying to give you what I thought you needed, time. But it appears that I’ve been a bloody idiot this whole time,” he admitted sheepishly. “Did you honestly think that a few nights with you would ever be enough for me?” he whispered, his eyes looking intently into hers. That look, she had missed those smoldering looks he gave her and she trembled in his arms. “I want more than just one night from you love, I want forever with you.” he said smiling. 

“Okay so maybe leaving that note in your suitcase wasn’t the best idea,” Cierra said softly, relieved. So it had all just been a simple misunderstanding after all….but all that time wasted when they could have been together and all the heartache each had gone through… “I missed you so damn much my love, all I could think about was you and how much I wanted us to be together. I’m so sorry, never think that I don’t love you, because I do, I love you very much,” Cierra whispered as she nuzzled his neck. 

“As I love you my darling Cierra. I love you so very much, more than I have ever loved anyone. You’ve made me feel things that I thought I would never feel again, feelings that I thought had long died, you brought them back to life in me. I just love you so much,” he whispered as he kissed her gently. The moment his lips found hers, the passion between them flared up as she returned his kiss, he kissed her as if he couldn’t get enough of her, drinking from her lips again and again. They were breathless when they finally pulled away, trying desperately to make up for the time that they were apart. John looked at her strangely then. “Cierra, don’t take this the wrong way…but is there any chance at all that you might possibly be pregnant love?” he asked. 

“After what I told you, how can you even ask me that? She quietly asked. 

“Well something is obviously wrong here love,” he said gently. 

“Even if I were able to get pregnant, I’m a bit old for that now don’t you think?” she asked.

“Would it be such a bad thing if you were pregnant?” he asked. 

“No,” she answered at last. “If it was even possible, I would love to have your baby, to be able to give you a child.”

“When was your last cycle?” John asked. 

Cierra thought for a moment. “It was two weeks right before I went on vacation to the islands. I should’ve had it before now, but sometimes my period will skip a month so….and with everything going on I guess I hadn’t paid it much mind,” she said honestly. 

John made a decision; they were going to find out what was wrong with Cierra. He would drag her to the doctor if he had to! “Come on love, get cleaned up and dressed, I’m taking you to the doctor, you can’t go on like this love,” he ordered gently. 

Cierra nodded, she knew John was right. “Alright,” she agreed. “But at least let me call the doctor to see if she can see me today. I had planned on going today anyway, it’s just that I was so sick when I woke up this morning. If you hadn’t showed up, I would probably still be in bed.”

“If she can’t see you today, we’ll find one who can,” John said sternly as he brushed her hair back from her eyes. She still looked so pale… “Are you able to even keep anything down?” he asked. 

“I’ve been living on mostly toast and ginger ale,” Cierra answered. 

“When you get ready, I’ll get you some. Here use my phone,” John said as he handed her his BlackBerry. 

Cierra dialed the doctor’s office, she explained what had been happening, as luck would have it, they had an opening and told her to come in right away. “They can get me in,” she said as she handed John his phone back. “I’m so glad you’re here with me John,” she said, snuggling his chest. 

“So am I love. But first things first, let’s get you checked out alright?” he kissed her on the cheek as he helped her to the feet, she was a bit wobbly and she leaned against him. “Do you need help?” he asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. 

“I’ll just be out here in the hallway if you need me,” John said as he left to give her some privacy. When Cierra was ready and dressed, John led her outside to where the Land Rover was parked. He helped her inside, closing her door before he got in on the driver’s side. “Where to?” he asked and Cierra gave him the directions as he entered it into the navigational system on the Rover. When they arrived Cierra checked herself in and then they sat down to wait with him holding her hand. She didn’t have to wait long before she was called back.

“Do you want me to go back with you love?” John asked.

“No, it’s alright, but I appreciate it sweetheart,” Cierra answered giving him a quick peck before going back with the nurse. Her vitals were taken and she was instructed to put on the cloth gown that was handed to her. “What brings you here today Cierra?” the nurse asked her.

“I’ve been really nauseous and throwing up for a few weeks now,” Cierra answered. “Plus I’ve been feeling a bit more tired than usual, I can’t seem to keep anything down. I went on vacation recently so I thought maybe I just ate something that didn’t agree with me or I caught something, I just don’t know but I feel miserable,” she answered.

The nurse nodded as she wrote down notes in Cierra’s chart. “Any chance you could be pregnant? We do have to ask,” she said.

“You have my chart, I’m sure there are notes in there about all the trouble I had trying to get pregnant,” Cierra remarked. “But my period is late too, so I don’t know. I guess there is a chance.”

The nurse nodded. “We’re definitely going to do a pregnancy test. Here,” she said as she handed her a cup for a urine sample. When she was finished she handed it back to the nurse. “Dr. Williams will be with you shortly,” the nurse said as she took the sample away.

“Cierra,” Dr. Williams said as she came in a moment later. She took a look at her chart, and the results from the pregnancy test. “I understand you’ve been having a bit of discomfort with nausea and vomiting I see,” she said as she turned to smile at Cierra. “Well, it’s all perfectly normal. You my dear are pregnant. Congratulations!” she told her. 

It was a good thing Cierra was already sitting down when she heard that news! She looked over at Dr. Williams in shock. “How can this be? Are you absolutely positive I am pregnant?” Cierra asked, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing. “I was having some cramping and I was even spotting a little,” she insisted.

“As positive as your test results are,” the doctor smiled kindly at her. “And what you just described to me is called implantation bleeding. “It sometimes happens when the fertilized egg attaches to the inner lining of the uterus.”

“You know my medical history, I always thought I couldn’t conceive, Brandon and I tried for 5 years to get pregnant but I was never able to conceive at all during that time,” Cierra said, confused.

“Wait, you mean your husband, I’m sorry, ex-husband never told you?” Dr. Williams asked her in disbelief. 

“Told me what?” Cierra asked, even more confused now. The doctor sighed as she sat down with her patient. 

Dr. Williams took a deep breath before continuing. “The problem with you conceiving wasn’t with you Cierra, it was Brandon. His sperm count was simply too low, he wasn’t producing enough good quality sperm that was needed in order for your to get pregnant, there just wasn’t enough good quality sperm in other words. The tests we ran on him confirmed it. Brandon was the one who was infertile, not you Cierra,” the doctor explained kindly. “I’m guessing Brandon was in complete denial seeing as he never told you, he swore to me that he was going to tell you everything. I’m so sorry this happened,” Dr. Williams said.

“It’s alright,” Cierra said as her heart leapt for joy. Pregnant! She and John were going to have a baby! “I’m just so happy to know that it wasn’t me after all, that I can get pregnant,” she smiled as she placed a hand lovingly on her belly. “How far along am I?” she asked. 

“It looks like you are 6 weeks exactly,” Dr. Williams confirmed. “And I have a strong suspicion that you may be carrying twins. With you being so tired and having extreme morning sickness this early. And I know twins run in your family,” she added. “We’ll know for sure at your next appointment when we do an ultrasound,” Dr. Williams said as she made more notes. “Looks like your baby will be due on January 9,” Dr. Williams said as she wrote Cierra out a script for prenatal vitamins. “Congratulations again Cierra,” Dr. Williams said as they both stood up. “Does the father know?”

“No but he soon will,” Cierra smiled. “He will be absolutely thrilled; I can honestly say I’ve just made him a very happy man.”

“I’m glad to hear it. We’ll see you again in two weeks from today. If you have any questions or concerns before then, don’t hesitate to give me a call.”

“I’ll be sure to,” Cierra answered as they walked back out to the waiting area. She scheduled an appointment then walked out to where John was anxiously waiting for her. 

“Well, what did the doctor say love?” John asked, barely able to contain the excitement in his voice. 

“How does January 9 sound to you my love?” Cierra asked him.

“For what love?” John asked her, noticing the wide smile on her face. Cierra smiled as she took John’s hand and placed it on her belly. “For you to become a father, we’re pregnant my love,” Cierra said smiling as tears filled her eyes. “You and I are going to be parents.”

John was beyond surprised but happy, he never expected this! “How far along?” he asked at last, trying to wrap his head around it.

“Six weeks exactly,” Cierra confirmed. 

“Oh my Cierra, you’ve made me so very happy darling,” John said, his voice full of emotion as he pulled her close and held her tightly in his arms, his own eyes filling with tears. He never thought he’d get this chance ever again but Cierra had given that to him. “You have just made me the happiest man in the world. Thank you love for making me a father again,” John said as he cradled her face in his hands then kissed her long and hard right there in front of everyone, not having a care as to who was watching them. 

Cierra was breathless when they finally pulled apart. “Let’s not get too carried away here my love, after all that’s how I ended up this way,” she purred softly in his ear so no one else could hear. 

John then noticed the tears on her face and he gently wiped them away with his thumb. “Why the tears love?” he asked softly.

“Because I’m so happy, that’s why,” Cierra. “I never thought that it would even be a possibility. I’m so happy that I’m pregnant with your baby, that I was able to give you a child that we both wanted.”

“So am I love, more than you could ever realize,” John agreed. He was absolutely over the moon! “Let’s get you home love.” 

The first thing that Cierra did when they got home was to call her mom to tell her about the good news. “Hi mom!” Cierra said when Brooke answered the phone. 

“Hi there Cierra! It’s so good to finally hear from you, how are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m doing just wonderful, better than wonderful actually,” Cierra replied. “I have the most wonderful news mom, you might want to sit down for this,” she advised. John smiled at her as he held her hand tightly in his. 

“Just tell me dear, what is it?” Brooke asked, her curiosity up. 

“I met the most wonderful man while I was on vacation,” Cierra answered excitedly. “And I just found out today that we’re pregnant! We’re going to have a baby, your first grandchild!”

“Oh my goodness!” Brooke said as she slowly sank down on the couch, her daughter’s words sinking in. “Are you absolutely sure sweetheart?” she finally asked, reeling from the shocking news. 

“I just came from the doctor mom, she confirmed that I am in fact six weeks along. It was Brandon who was infertile, not me, but he let think I was the one who had the problem when it was actually him all along,” she said quietly. “He knew, mom, and yet he let me think that it was me all along who couldn’t conceive,” she said with tears in her voice while John just held her closer to him. She still couldn’t believe that Brandon could’ve been so cruel as to let her think that when all along he knew the truth behind it. 

“I’m so sorry for that, but I’m so happy you’re pregnant dear! I’m going to be a grandmother at last!” she smiled. “So who is this wonderful man of yours? And when do I get to meet him?” she asked. 

Cierra smiled as she looked at John who was listening, and he smirked at her, this could prove to be very interesting! “His name is John. John Taylor,” Cierra finally admitted. There was nothing but silence on the other end. “Mom? Are you still there?” she asked.

“Did you just say John Taylor? As in that John Taylor whose posters you had on your walls for how many years?” her mom asked in disbelief. 

“Yes mom, that would be him,” Cierra confirmed.

“Oh my goodness Cierra,” her mom said again, clearly stunned. 

“Hold on, I’ll send you a picture,” Cierra said as she took a photo of her and John and texted it to her mom. 

Brooke gasped when she saw the photo of her daughter with John. She wasn’t kidding! That really was John Taylor with her daughter! And he had gotten her pregnant? She knew Cierra loved John, but she had to know his intentions towards her daughter, no matter how old she was, Cierra was still her baby girl!

"Oh my goodness," Brooke said when she saw the photo of her daughter with John. "You’re not having me on are you?" she finally said at last. 

"Of course not!" Cierra laughed at her mom's reaction. "Why would I do that? Would you like to say Hello to John? He’s right here, you know," she smirked. 

"Sure," Brooke answered, hoping she didn't pass out over the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Ross," John said once Cierra had passed him the phone. 

“Hello John,” Brooke said. “What’s this I hear about you and my daughter?” she asked, her maternal instincts kicking in. “She went through a rough time with Brandon you know, you’d better not hurt her,” she warned softly but her intent was clear.

“Mrs. Ross, I would never do that to Cierra. I love your daughter very much and I love our baby,” John stated seriously. “I want to marry Cierra as soon as possible if she’ll have me,” he added as he cast a nervous look at Cierra. “I really love Cierra and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” John said as he looked at her, his eyes looking directly into hers. 

“I’m glad to hear that John,” Brooke said, relieved. “Cierra deserves someone who truly loves her and who will make her happy. I can tell from her voice that she is happy with you. I hope you and Cierra can come over to dinner tomorrow night, I would love to meet you.”

“Of course,” John agreed, smiling. “I would love to meet you as well. I’ll let Cierra make the arrangements,” he said as he handed the phone back to Cierra. 

“Yes mom, tomorrow night would be fine,” Cierra agreed. 

“Wonderful, I’ll see you tomorrow night at 7,” Brooke confirmed. 

“Sounds good mom, I love you,” Cierra said. “I just wish dad could’ve been here to hear this,” Cierra said sadly.

“He already knows honey, he knows. And I love you, oh I’m so happy!” Brooke said. "So when are you and John getting married?" Brooke asked expectedly.

Cierra paused for a moment. "I really don't know mom. We haven't exactly discussed it yet, we just found out that I was pregnant after all. One thing at a time, alright?"

"Well you know what is best for you dear," Brooke sighed. “Whatever you decide, I’ll be there for you, you know that. Your brother is going to be absolutely thrilled!”

“Well don’t say anything yet, John and I want to tell him,” Cierra said. 

“Of course,” Brooke agreed and they said their goodbyes before hanging up. John was quiet for a moment, he was thinking about his own parents and how excited they had been when Atlanta was born. He wished they could’ve been here so he could tell them the good news. He knew they would have been beyond thrilled. 

“Sorry about that,” Cierra said as she ended the call. She knew John had heard her mom ask when they were getting married.

“About what love?” John asked as he cleared his head.

“My mom asking about us getting married,” Cierra sighed. “But you know how parents are,” she said embarrassed as she placed her head in her hands.

John gave her a strange look just then. “Funny you should mention that love,” John said softly and when Cierra dared to look up, John was down on one knee in front of her. Her heart suddenly went racing out of control….was John about to do what she thought he was? Did she dare hope?

“I had planned on asking you to marry me tonight,” he began. “I had hoped for it to be a bit more romantic but I don’t want to wait any longer. I meant what I said just now Cierra,” John said as he took her hands in his. “I love you so very much darling, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The moment you ran into me, you took my breath away. I love you and our baby with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you’ll have me. Will you marry me Cierra?” John asked, looking at her intently.

Cierra was so shocked that she couldn’t even answer for a moment. She hated to even ask, but she had to know if John was asking her to marry him just because she was expecting. “Are you sure this is what you really want John?” she asked. “I have to know because it’s not just about us, there is another life involved here. If you’re asking just because I came up pregnant….we can raise our child together and not be married. I would never deny you that,” she said softly. “I just don’t want us getting married for all the wrong reasons. I know you married Amanda because she was pregnant. John, I just don’t want you to feel like you _have _to marry me because I’m pregnant,” she concluded. Cierra wanted John to marry her because he loved her, to ask her out of love, not obligation.

“When I woke up that morning and you weren’t there, well I guess I went off the rails a bit there,” John admitted. “I was determined to find you and make you mine, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I think I fell in love with you that first moment I ever saw you. I came here with the intention of asking you to marry me,” John declared and with that he pulled out a black velvet box from his inside jacket pocket. Flipping open the lid, he opened the box to reveal a white gold two and a half carat emerald cut chocolate diamond ring. The diamond had a halo of raspberry diamonds surrounding it and it also had channel set raspberry diamonds on both sides of the ring. 

“Oh my God, you’re serious aren’t you John?” Cierra whispered as she stared in shock at that gorgeous chocolate and raspberry diamond ring. 

“More serious than I’ve ever been,” John said softly as he looked at her. “I love you Cierra, you are everything I ever wanted, and everything that I never knew I wanted. Even if you weren’t pregnant, I’d still be asking you right now to marry me.” _Please just say yes love! _He begged silently. 

Cierra felt the beginning of tears at the emotion she heard in John’s voice and she knew he was completely serious and just as deeply in love with her as she was with him, that he had been hurting too all the time that they had been separated. Cierra knew then what her answer would be. “Yes John, I will,” she answered softly. “I love you too, I’ve always loved you, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You’ve given me everything I ever wanted.”

John gave Cierra the biggest smile as he slipped the ring on her finger before rising up. He pulled her into his arms as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. “I am officially now the happiest and luckiest man in the world, love. I absolutely cannot wait to call you Mrs. Taylor,” John whispered against her lips. “Where were you all my life? If I had met you first all those years ago, you would’ve been the only Mrs. Taylor,” he said softly as he nuzzled her neck. 

Cierra shivered as she felt the press of his lips on her neck. “I’ve been here all along,” she said. “You finally found me, I’m yours,” she whispered, kissing and nuzzling his ear. 

“Mine, I like the sound of that. Just as I am yours,” John smiled against her neck. “Finding you was the best thing that ever happened to me love.” “How soon can we get married darling?” John asked. 

“I’d love for it to be soon before I start to really show,” Cierra laughed. 

John lovingly caressed her belly. “I don’t see a bump just yet,” he teased. But he couldn’t wait to see Cierra grow bigger with their child. 

“I’m sure I’ll pop soon. And besides I don’t want a big fancy wedding this time, been there done that. Just a small wedding with close friends and family this time will suit me just fine,” she said. 

“I’d love that too love. Something small and intimate,” John agreed. “How would a small wedding on the beach this weekend suit you love?”

“That quickly?” Cierra gasped. That sweet sexy man of hers wasn’t wasting any time to get married to her that was for sure!

“I don’t want to waste any more time, when we can be married,” John said simply.

“I don’t want to wait either, let’s do it then,” Cierra smiled. “Mom and my brother Jason will be thrilled to know we’re getting married. I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

“I can’t wait to meet them love,” John agreed.

“Well I suppose we’d better get started planning this thing if we’re getting married this weekend,” Cierra said as she kissed him.

“That can wait for a little while, I have something much more important to do right now,” John said as he raised his eyebrow at her. And Cierra melted on the spot, whenever he gave her that look….

“And what would that be my love?” she purred at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His shirt was open showing his chest, tempting her as usual. He could be such a tease!

“Making love to my fiancée,” John growled at her as he swung her carefully up into his arms. “Bloody hell I’ve missed you so much love,” he said as he took her lips in a hungry kiss before carrying her into the bedroom. Cierra pressed her face into his neck giving him little tiny nips of her own and he nearly stumbled on the stairs as somehow she managed to get his shirt unbuttoned the rest of the way and she slipped her hand inside, stroking his chest, her fingers brushing over his nipples and he felt his erection throb inside his trousers. “Still the same naughty minx I see,” he growled as his body reacted to her touches, he had gone too long without her and he didn’t know how slow he’d be able to go with her. But one thing was for certain, he planned on shagging her again and again until neither one of them could move. As John carried Cierra upstairs, he found himself barely able to think straight when Cierra nipped lovingly at his neck; she knew exactly how to drive him crazy especially when she nuzzled that sensitive place beneath his ear. _Let me at least make it to her bedroom _he thought as she continued her assault on his neck. 

John gently set Cierra down on her feet once they reached her room. He couldn’t wait to have her naked in his arms beneath him as he made her cry out his name again and again. “I’ve been going crazy without you love,” John said softly as he lovingly nuzzled her neck. 

“I really missed you too John, so damn much,” Cierra admitted softly as she claimed his lips with hers. John kissed her back with an intensity that matched her own. She sighed softly against his mouth as he deepened the kiss. She clung to him, running her hands up his back, threading up through his hair. She glided her lips over his square jaw, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, losing herself in his scent before nibbling on his earlobe with her teeth. Cierra felt John’s hands slide up beneath the sweater she wore to move over her back pressing her even closer against him while her own were toying with his nipples inside his open shirt. And when she did, John’s kiss became a little rougher then as he suddenly nipped her bottom lip taking it between his own, tugging with his teeth. Brushing the neckline of her black sweater aside, John kissed her neck, nuzzling her soft skin before he moved lower, kissing the swell of her breasts. He growled softly as he suddenly cupped her breasts through the sweater, he noticed they were fuller than before as they were more than a handful. He smiled against her skin as he heard her soft gasp of pleasure. Cierra instinctively arched up against him, wanting more of his touch. His hands roamed back down over her hips before grabbing her backside and pulling her hips against his. She let out a soft sigh of surrender as their mouths met again in a demanding and possessive kiss. It was a kiss meant to show Cierra just who she belonged to. And Cierra had no doubts that she belonged to John, that she was meant to be with him and he with her. 

Cierra was the first one to finally break the kiss; his kisses left her breathless and gasping for air. John slowly ran a finger over her lips that were swollen from his kisses as he touched her forehead with his. Cierra tenderly stroked his face, her fingers lovingly traced across his skin. John then pressed his face into her hand, before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the palm, letting his mouth linger for a second. “I missed being with you John, kissing you, making love with you” she breathed against his skin. “I missed it all.”

"I’m here now love. I found you and we have the rest of our lives to spend together starting right now. I believe you and I have some serious making up to do love,” John said softly against her ear as he gave her a sexy, heated look, tightening his arms around her waist. 

“Yes we do my love, so why don’t we start now?” Cierra purred as she helped John out of his shirt. 

“You sexy little minx, you’re going to be the death of me,” John growled as he shoved his mouth against hers. In complete privacy, John held nothing back as he kissed Cierra; his lips were hard and demanding, almost bruising, against her own, trying almost in desperation to make up for the time they had been apart. Cierra grabbed hold of John’s shoulders as she returned his anxious, hungry kisses with equal passion. His mouth crashed down hard on hers “Cierra, you have no idea just what you’re doing to me love,” John said, his breathing ragged against her lips. 

“I think I do,” Cierra said softly as she felt his evident arousal pressed against her. “I want you every bit as much my love,” she breathed against his ear, making him shiver. “Take me my love, I’m all yours,” she purred.

“It’s been too long, I need you Cierra,” John said as his hands roamed over her back, pressing her body closer to his.

Suddenly John couldn’t handle much more, he was dying to make love to Cierra. They kissed each other hungrily as she slid her hands up his back pulling him closer to her. He kissed her deeply as her hands moved to his trousers and squeezed his ass before her hands slipped inside the front of his trousers, and her hand immediately discovered his erection. Cierra was pleased to find that John was naked beneath the trousers. “I damn well love it that you go commando my love,” she purred as she gripped him in her hand, stroking him. 

“The quicker to be inside you darling,” he rasped as she gave him a gentle squeeze and he jerked in her hand. He kissed her hard then, moaning deep in his throat as she continued to stroke him. John gasped as he tore his mouth from hers. “It’s been too long love,” he gasped as she touched him. “I won’t be able to hold back.”

“I don’t want you to hold back, please John, make love to me,” Cierra purred dragging his bottom lip between her teeth. 

His dark brown eyes darkened even more. “Then what are we waiting for love?” he growled as he pushed his lips roughly to hers. Within seconds John had his and Cierra’s clothes removed. They both fell on the bed together lying in each other’s arms. Unable to wait any longer, John pulled Cierra beneath him as he covered her body with his. He looked at her, his brown eyed gaze lingering on her as he gently cradled the side of her face with his hand, causing her to tremble slightly against him. Cierra shivered slightly at his soft touch as she took his hand in her own, softly kissing it. John shuddered before he leaned down, kissing her. John kissed Cierra, so hard and deep this time that he completely took her breath away. John couldn’t get enough of Cierra, nor she him, she couldn’t stop touching or kissing him it seemed. John held Cierra so close against him, his hard body pressing into hers.

John took Cierra’s hands in his, raising them above her head. “I love you so much Cierra. I want you here with me, always,” he whispered, his dark brown eyes looked directly into hers.

“I love you John, I’m yours forever my love,” Cierra said softly nuzzling his cheek.

“Good, because I’m never letting you go again love,” John whispered huskily as his hands and mouth proceeded to lovingly worship every inch of her, leaving nothing untouched. John kissed a path down her neck and breasts. “Cierra,” John softly murmured her name against her skin as he placed kisses on her shoulder. John ran his hand over her leg, caressing her inner thigh, smoothing his hand over her smooth, silky skin. Cierra trembled as she felt his hand move higher to where she needed his touch the most; his fingers moved over her in a light, teasing caress and she couldn’t help herself as she arched into his hand as he touched her. 

It was John’s turn to gasp sharply as Cierra reached down and found his erection, her hand closing softly around him, brushing her fingers over him. “Cierra, love please,” John panted as he suddenly kissed her as he guided himself inside her. Taking her with a single deep thrust, he pushed inside her. Cierra arched up towards him, meeting him as he slid inside her. “Cierra,” John breathed her name as her tight heat completely enveloped him. He had to stop for a moment, he had forgotten how damn tight she was around him. He stopped, getting himself under control, not wanting to come too soon. “How I missed this, I missed being inside of you love,” he groaned softly. 

“John,” Cierra whimpered, grabbing his shoulders as she moved slightly beneath him causing him to shudder and letting out a strangled moan. John raised her legs, placing them around his waist allowing him to slide in even deeper than before. Cierra cried out his name as John moved slowly inside her at first. He slid in deep, hitting the right angle to give them the most pleasure. Cierra ran her hands through his soft dark brown hair, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, twisting it in her fingers. 

“You feel so damn good love,” he growled into her neck. “I can’t get enough of you,” he panted. .

“Go faster John, please,” Cierra urged him as her hands moved down over his shoulders. 

“Like this love?” John growled against her lips as he forcefully rocked his hips against her almost roughly. His movements became a little rougher as the intensity of his movements increased. John wasn’t gentle at all as he made love to Cierra. Cierra locked her heels around his hips as he drove roughly into her. John took Cierra hard and fast, staking his claim on her all over again. Cierra could do nothing but hold onto his shoulders tightly crying out his name as he thrust wildly inside her. 

“Just like that John!” Cierra cried out, grabbing wildly at his back. He had her so wound up, she felt her inner muscles already clenching and knew she was close. John felt himself losing control as he felt her tightening around him. John moved inside her once then again as he took them both to the edge as they both cried out together. Her screams and his moans filled the room as they both came together. 

Cierra sighed breathlessly as she fell back against the bed, exhausted as John then collapsed in her arms. John held her in his arms, his face buried in her neck as he tried to catch his breath. “John,” Cierra softly said his name as she gently ran her fingers through his dark brown hair, she could feel her heart racing with his as he moved his head to rest against her breasts. Cierra tenderly stroked his hair as she too tried to get her wits about her, enjoying the warm weight of his body on hers. 

Finally, he raised his head to look at Cierra, his dark brown eyes looking softly into hers. “I’m sorry love, it looks like I got a bit rough with you just now,” John whispered, as he leaned in to nuzzle lightly at her neck, causing her to shiver a little.

Cierra just smiled at him. “It’s all right my love. I missed it you know, how wild you get. Besides you should know by now that I love it when you’re a little rough with me, she blushed. 

“After everything you and I have done, it’s nice to see that I can still make you blush like that love, John teased her. 

He gave her breasts a light nuzzle with his lips before he finally pulled away. John rolled over on his back drawing Cierra down beside him. She snuggled into him, draping her arm and leg across him as she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He tucked a strand of midnight hair behind her ear as he softly kissed her. Cierra sighed contentedly as she smoothed her hand over the damp hair on his chest. 

“I love you John,” Cierra said, nuzzling his neck as she ran her hand over his square jaw. She then pressed a tender kiss to his chest. Wrapping her arm around his waist, lying beside him as he held her wrapped tightly in his own arms; she never wanted him to let her go. 

John gave Cierra a slow, lingering kiss. “And I love you Cierra,” he said softly. “You really are the love of my life my darling.” He moved lower to her belly, his hand caressing the small bump there. John still couldn’t believe that Cierra was carrying his child. How had he ever gotten so lucky to receive such a precious gift? He knew he’d spend the rest of his life loving Cierra and showing her exactly how much she meant to him. “Hello there little one, I’m your father, and I can’t wait to meet you. And I love you little one very much,” he whispered against her belly kissing it as he lovingly stroked her belly with his hand, nuzzling her there. He laid his head across her stomach while Cierra slowly stroked his hair. She was perfectly content to be with John like this. Never had she imagined that her life would turn out like this, engaged to a man who she loved and who loved her just as much and carrying his child. “Can I sing to him? Or her?” John asked softly. Cierra felt tears well up in her eyes. That sweet sexy man of hers never ceased to amaze her. 

“Yes my love, I think he or she would love to hear their father’s voice,” Cierra said softly. John began to sing softly, his voice against her belly. It was a song his mum used to sing to him when he was little. Cierra thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, John singing to their baby. When he was finished, he placed another kiss on Cierra’s belly before moving back up to hold her close in his arms. 

“I love you both,” he said softly as he kissed her gently before pulling up the covers over them. 

John made phone calls to Simon, Nick, Roger, Andy, and Dominic inviting them all to the states for his wedding to Cierra. “Bloody hell! Well done mate!” Simon shouted, as he congratulated John. “Of course Yasmin and I will be there! But it’s a bit sudden isn’t it?”

“No, it really isn’t,” John said. “I finally found the love of my life, the woman that I was always meant to be with and I don’t want to waste any more time without her being my wife.” Roger had agreed to DJ the reception and Nick told his friend that he would be honored to photograph the wedding for them. John knew that Cierra would be thrilled. Roger had also agreed to give Cierra away along with her brother Jason. Cierra had cried when John told her that Roger was giving her away. “It was such an honor to Roger, he wanted to do this for you love,” John said smiling. 

The day of the wedding was finally here. And Cierra was beside herself. She had never been more nervous or more ready. She kept looking at her ring, she looked at it constantly, she couldn’t believe that she was here about to get married, to John Taylor! Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that such a thing would happen but here she was and in just a few hours they would be married and she would be Mrs. John Taylor. 

Yasmin, Nicole and Gisella helped Cierra dress and Yasmin did her make-up while Gisella did her hair, twisting her long midnight hair up into a French twist. “There,” Yasmin said at last both she and Gisella happy with their work. “You look so beautiful Cierra,” Yasmin said smiling.

“Yes you do,” Gisella agreed. “Now let’s go get you married to that sexy man of yours!” And Cierra blushed. The dress Cierra had chosen was form fitting and it flattered her every curve, slightly hugging her rounded belly. The white lace sheath dress had a plunging neckline with spaghetti straps and it swooped low in the back, the zipper started just at the curve of her spine leaving her back completely bare and it also had a lace train. She couldn’t wait for John to see her in it and more importantly couldn’t wait for him to take it off of her!

“Hello Cierra,” Nick said as he kissed her cheek. “You look positively radiant my dear. I’m so glad Johnny found you, there’s no doubt in my mind that you are the perfect woman for him.”

“Thank you Nick,” Cierra said. “That means everything to me.” Nick smiled as he began to take pictures.

“Wow, Cierra, you are absolutely stunning! Johnny won’t be able to keep his eyes off you,” Roger said as he saw her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“Sis, you are gorgeous!” said Jason, her older brother, and she blushed again. 

“Thanks you two,” Cierra said. 

“Are you ready love?” Roger asked her as he and Jason each took her arm.

"Yes, I am,” Cierra answered smiling. “I’ve never been more ready in my life, let’s get me married!”

Cierra had left all the details to John, he had planned their entire wedding and she was stunned to discover that it was a beach wedding, and the sun was starting to set, casting a warm glow over the ocean. Cierra heard the click of a camera and she looked to see that Nick had started taking photos. She carried her wedding bouquet a mixture of red roses, white mini carnations and baby’s breath, chosen by John. Just up ahead was a white carpet that led to a wooden canopy that was covered with gauzy netting and flowers that matched the ones in her wedding bouquet. On either side of the carpet were white folding chairs where friends and family sat. It was a small wedding just she had wanted, it was perfect. The music started and everyone stood up as Atlanta, John’s daughter walked out first followed by Yasmin, then Nicole and Gisella. Then it was Cierra’s turn, she took a deep breath as she walked slowly down the aisle towards the canopy and her heart caught when she saw John there at the end waiting for her along with the priest and his best man, Simon. John couldn’t stop smiling the closer Cierra got and his own heart was racing. She looked so beautiful in that white wedding dress that he was going crazy. He simply couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

Cierra couldn’t take her eyes off John, he was so handsome, all the guys were in their black waistcoat and tails, black pants, white shirt, black vest and tie. When they reached the end, Roger and Jason handed her off to John as they each kissed her on the cheek. John smiled widely as he took her hand, her hand slid into his as she joined him. “You look so beautiful love, like always,” John whispered in her ear and Cierra just smiled, she was practically glowing she was so happy. John took Cierra’s hand in his, and she clung to him, her hand tightening on his and John realized that Cierra was every bit as nervous as he was. “I love you,” he mouthed to her and she smiled at him as she did the same.

The music stopped as John and Cierra turned to face the priest. “Let us begin,” he said. “We are here this day to join John and Cierra in the holy bonds of matrimony…” and so began the wedding ceremony. “John and Cierra have decided to write their own vows. Go ahead John,” he said. 

John turned to Cierra as he took her hands in his, he smiled at her as he looked right at her, his gaze holding hers. “My darling Cierra, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You healed my broken heart and showed me what real love is. Most of all you taught me to love again. Without a doubt I have finally found in you the love of my life. You are the woman I was always meant to be with, I love you with all my heart and I will cherish you forever,” John said, his voice thick with emotion. 

Cierra was trying her hardest not to cry at John’s heartfelt words and she saw tears in his eyes as well. Cierra swallowed hard as she prepared to speak her own heartfelt vows to John. She squeezed his hands in hers as she smiled at him. “John, the night that our paths crossed changed my life in a way that I never imagined. In you I found everything I ever could have wanted. When I found you, I found my love forever. You gave me the courage to love again, you make me happier than I ever could imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. I love you with all my heart and soul, I will love and cherish you all the days of my life,” Cierra said, her voice quivering with emotion. John looked at her with the biggest smile on his face as a tear slipped down his cheek, he was so overcome by his emotions and Cierra gently reached up, wiping it away. These weren’t just words or empty promises, they truly meant something to both of them and they took their vows seriously. John and Cierra were determined to make their marriage last forever. John vowed right then and there that he would show Cierra every day how much he loved her. And Cierra vowed the same, wanting John to know just how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. 

“May I have the rings please?” the priest asked and Simon stepped forward handing him the rings. 

“Cierra, I take you for my lawfully wedded wife, and I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity to you, today, tomorrow, and forever until death do us part,” John said as he slipped a white gold matching raspberry diamond eternity band on her finger.

“John, I take you for my lawfully wedded husband, and I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity to you, today, tomorrow, and forever until death do us part,” Cierra said as she slipped a white gold band on his finger.

John and Cierra both turned to face the priest. They looked at each other as they held each other’s hands. “So as John and Cierra have pledged their love to each other today, if there is anyone here who thinks that these two should not be joined in the holy bonds of matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the priest declared. 

“Me!” came a voice from towards the back and Cierra gasped in disbelief as everyone turned to look to see Brandon, her _ex-husband _walking towards them. A hush fell over the crowd of people as Brandon stormed his way up to the front where John and Cierra stood. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Jason spat as he stood up.

“Who is that anyway?” Roger asked as he also stood up, just in case things turned ugly which was a real possibility at this point!

“Brandon, my sister’s _ex-husband_,” Jason snarled. He had never forgiven Brandon for what he had done to Cierra. 

Brandon’s eyes widened as he noticed Cierra’s slightly rounded belly….was…was she pregnant? “I…are you pregnant Cierra?” he finally managed to gasp out.

Cierra’s hand went protectively to her belly. She glared at Brandon before she answered him. “Yes I am,” she snapped at him. “Not that it’s any of your damn business!” she hissed at him. John pulled Cierra closer to his side, his arm protectively around her in case Brandon tried something. 

“I’m sorry Cierra….for everything…I know it was wrong what I did. I’m really sorry… I want you back Cierra,” he said and Cierra just gaped at him, not believing what she had just heard. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” she hissed. “Does your _wife _know that you are here and making a complete ass out of yourself?” she scoffed at him.

“She left me,” Brandon admitted quietly, suddenly very embarrassed. “She decided that she doesn’t want to have children, ever. It would cramp her style so to speak." Cierra had to resist the urge to laugh in his pathetic face just then, talk about karma kicking him in the ass!

“So now suddenly you decide you want me? Why in the hell would I ever take you back? Well that’s too bad because I’m not yours anymore! You made that perfectly clear when you cheated on me. Any love that I ever felt for you died a long time ago. I have a man who loves me and I love him. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a wedding to finish here,” she said, hoping that Brandon would take the hint and leave. 

John shot him a murderous glare. _Really the nerve of that bloody bastard is something else! _He thought.

But Brandon wasn’t done yet. “Cierra, please…” he said as he grabbed her wrist and John lost it.

“Don’t you dare put your hands on _my _wife you bloody bastard!” John snarled as he ripped Brandon’s hand off Cierra, he stepped in front of Cierra pushing her behind him to protect her. 

“She’s not your wife yet pal!” Brandon sneered at him. John’s dark brown eyes narrowed in anger as he suddenly swung his fist catching Brandon right on the jaw, knocking him down on the ground. 

John snarled as Brandon picked himself up and lunged at him. He swung at John but missed. “Once wasn’t enough for you huh?” John hissed as he swung at him, hitting him again. This time Simon and Jason managed to restrain Brandon and John was about to hit him again when Cierra gently touched his arm, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, holding him back. 

“Don’t John, that’s enough, please,” Cierra said softly, her voice soothing. She could feel how angry he was, he was breathing hard and his fist shook, Cierra knew John could have quite a temper if he was pushed far enough, she had never seen him so angry. “I know you were just protecting me and I love you for it. Look, here comes Michael, let him deal with Brandon, please? You and I have a wedding to finish my love.”

“Alright love,” John conceded at last, but he was still mad as hell at Brandon for putting his hands on Cierra. “I’m not going to let him ruin the best day of our life.”

“Looks like you need some help there John,” Michael said as he walked over to them. Brandon actually looked scared as he saw the burly bodyguard, as well he should. At 6’4”, and 250 pounds, almost all of it pure muscle, he was someone not to mess around with.

“I do actually,” John said, pointing to Brandon. “This gentleman here was just leaving. He was not invited, so would you be so kind as to escort him out?”

“Absolutely,” Michael grinned as he picked Brandon up by the arm and dragged him away. 

“Now then where were we?” the priest smiled as he carried on with the ceremony as if nothing had happened. The priest then blessed them with a final prayer. “So as I was saying, by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I hereby pronounce you man and wife, “John, you may kiss your bride,” the priest told him. John didn’t have to be told twice as he pulled Cierra to him in a heart stopping kiss. They sealed their vows with a soul stopping kiss that both never wanted to end. His lips moved over hers again and again and both of them were breathless when they finally pulled apart. John smiled at Cierra with that smile of his that always made her heart beat just a bit faster. “It is my honor to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nigel John Taylor,” the priest announced.

The music began again and John took Cierra’s hand in his as he led her back down the aisle. When they reached the end, John swept Cierra in his arms once again, he kissed her passionately as he held her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. The passion and love between the two of them was undeniable as they continued to kiss for long, several moments. “Are you two going to start the honeymoon right here or what?” Simon joked as everyone laughed as they finally broke apart while Cierra blushed, her face pressed against John’s chest. He managed to keep his hands off her long enough to lead her into a huge white tent that had been set up for the five course catered wedding dinner.

During the dinner, Cierra took John’s hand in hers, noticing how his knuckles were bruised from where he had punched Brandon. “John! Your hand is all bruised!” she said softly. She tenderly stroked the back of his hand before kissing it. “It looks bad, do we need to get someone to look at it?” She asked. 

John smiled, he loved how Cierra fussed over him. “It’s alright love, it doesn’t hurt. Believe me I’ve done much worse to my hand,” he said as he kissed her cheek. “Besides it was worth any pain after what he did to you love,” he assured her. Afterwards, John led Cierra over to the deck where the rest of the reception would be held. He led her up the steps while Yasmin helped her with her gown. Cierra noticed that Roger had a DJ booth already set up. 

After everyone had been seated, Simon stood up with microphone in hand. “I just want to say once again Congratulations to my best mate John and his new wife Cierra. You finally found the right woman mate even if it did take you a while. I wish you both all the love and happiness in the years to come. Now it’s time for your first dance as husband and wife, and so we decided to something a little special for the two of you,” Simon went on and John and Cierra noticed that Dom and Andy were sitting behind Simon with their guitars. “This song is for you John and Cierra, for anyone who is truly falling in love for the first time because when you come, you come undone.” Dom and Andy began playing as Simon started to sing, “Mine, immaculate dream… made breath and skin, I've been waiting for you. Signed, with a home tattoo, happy birthday to you was created for you…..”  
  
John smiled as he stood up as he swept Cierra out onto the floor and into his arms. Cierra was so happy that she had tears in her eyes and one managed to fall down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her new husband’s neck. She couldn’t believe that Simon was serenading her and John with such a romantic song. “I love you so very much Cierra,” John whispered into her ear before nuzzling her neck. “I’m so proud to call you my wife.”

“And I love you just as much John,” Cierra whispered back. “I’m so happy to have you as my husband.” The song ended and everyone applauded as John kissed Cierra again in a heart stopping kiss. 

John pulled away slightly. “Should we give the good news there love?” he asked and Cierra nodded. “Cierra and I would like to thank everyone here for sharing this very special day with us. And we also have some exciting news to share with you, we’re expecting!” John said proudly. Atlanta ran up and hugged her daddy and Cierra congratulating them both as cheers went up all around. Roger began his duties as DJ as he played John and Cierra’s favorite songs. They danced until well after midnight and John felt Cierra droop against him. “Tired love?” he asked softly.

“Just a little,” she answered. 

“Then what say we leave? Besides I can’t wait to be alone with my beautiful wife,” John purred against her ear. After that the reception was over, John and Cierra got into the limo that would take them back to her house. “Alone at last eh love?” John said once they were settled in the back of the limo. 

“Yes, finally,” Cierra agreed as John immediately pulled her into his lap. 

“You look absolutely breathtaking in that gown love,” John said softly, Cierra had never looked more beautiful. “You took my breath away, I love you so very much Mrs. Taylor,” he said, caressing her cheek.

“And I love you Mr. Taylor,” she smiled against his lips. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.”

“Good because I’ll never get tired of saying it. I intend to tell you every day for the rest of our lives,” John said. “So are you ready for that honeymoon love?” he asked.

“What do you think my love?” Cierra purred as she went to loosen his tie. “I can’t wait until our honeymoon, you and me and a whole week in Paris.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said huskily as he trailed his fingers over her bare shoulder before leaning in and nuzzling her there. Suddenly the limo couldn’t get them back home fast enough. 

Cierra blushed, she couldn’t wait to be completely alone with her new husband. “Just the two of us completely alone, I definitely love the sound of that,” Cierra said, she didn’t think she could wait though!

John helped Cierra out of the car as her dress kept getting in the way. When they reached the door, John unlocked it then held it open as he swept Cierra up into his arms, holding her close against his chest.

“John!” Cierra said in surprise, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. “What are you doing?’

“Carrying my beautiful new wife over the threshold of course! What else?” John said smiling at her as he carried her inside kicking the door shut behind them. John was in a hurry to get Cierra upstairs as he carried her straight upstairs to their bedroom. Cierra had a feeling she wouldn’t be leaving the bed for at least a couple of days if John had anything to do with it! John could barely wait to have her underneath him screaming his name as he made love to her again and again. Cierra buried her face in his neck, nuzzling him as he carried her upstairs. Her lips on his skin was quite distracting and he nearly stumbled on the stairs. “Impatient are we now love?” he growled as he reached the landing of the stairs.

“You really have to ask?” Cierra said giving him a wicked smile of her own as she slipped her hand inside his shirt, her fingers finding and rubbing his nipples. She leaned forward to press a kiss to his chest and he groaned her name softly in response. 

“I love you, you naughty little minx,” he growled as he continued to their bedroom. John carried Cierra over to the bed before he slowly carefully set her down on her feet, allowing her body to slide slowly down his as he did so. John went around the room lighting candles that had been placed around the room, he then dimmed the lights.

“This was the best day ever John. It was perfect my love, thank you, for everything. I couldn’t have asked for more,” Cierra said softly as she wrapped her arms around John’s neck, brushing his lips with hers. 

"It certainly was love, and one I’ll never forget. I wanted it to be as special as possible, there isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for you love,” John added softly as he then gently kissed her. He knew he’d never forget the day that Cierra became his wife and he became her husband. He had always been hers, even if she hadn’t known it at the time. 

After removing his jacket and vest, he then turned down the covers on the bed. John moved up behind Cierra. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he rested his head on her shoulder, lovingly nuzzling her neck and she sighed contentedly as she leaned back against him

Unable to wait any longer, John placed kisses on her bare shoulder and she trembled in his arms as he moved to kiss her between her shoulder blades, the nape of her neck, anywhere his lips could reach. He kissed that sensitive place beneath her ear and she melted against him. “Allow me to help you out of that dress love,” he murmured against her ear as his hands found and lowered the zipper down slowly, his hands coming into direct contact at the skin that was revealed to him. Cierra’s wedding gown fell to the floor in a puddle of white lace. “Looks even better off,” John purred as Cierra stood before him in a sheer white lace bustier with matching panties and sheer white silk stockings. John felt the air leave his lungs as she stood there before him, she was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He reached out a hand to gently cradle the side of her face, she covered his hand with hers as she leaned into his touch. Reaching up he removed the pins from her hair, letting her long midnight hair fall down her back in a mass of waves. 

“I do believe you are way overdressed there Mr. Taylor,” Cierra purred as she reached for the buttons on his white dress shirt. 

“I’m sure you’ll take care of it love,” John said. Cierra didn’t answer, instead she smiled as she quickly finished unbuttoning his dress shirt, pulling it out of the waistband of his black trousers. She ran her hands over his chest, running her fingers through the soft thick dark hair on his chest, she ran her thumbs over his nipples and she felt them harden beneath her fingers, heard his quick intake of breath as she did so. She smoothed the shirt over his shoulders letting it fall to the floor beside her dress. Cierra leaned into his chest nuzzling him, lovingly inhaling his scent. “Cierra, love,” John sighed as his hands went into her hair. She moved lower, licking at his nipple before tugging on it gently with her teeth as his hands laced themselves tightly in her hair. He growled low in his throat, a deep sexy low growl that had her stomach muscles clenching with desire. Her hands moved lower down his chest. Her hand moved to his waist, reaching for the fastening on his black trousers. She palmed his erection through the material as she carefully eased the zipper down. John gritted his teeth as he thrust helplessly into her hand. Bloody hell if she kept touching him, it would be over before it even began. 

He kissed her deeply as her hands moved to his black trousers and squeezed his ass before her hands slipped inside the front of his trousers, her hands immediately found the warm bare flesh beneath. “I love it that you go commando my love, the faster I can get my hands on you,” she purred as she gripped him in her hand and began to stroke him. He was already hard and he hardened even more in her hand as he growled in pleasure into her neck as she touched him the way he liked to be touched. 

His dark brown eyes darkened even more with unrestrained desire. “Now it’s my turn to get my hands on you love,” he growled softly as he pushed his lips roughly to hers. He kissed her as he slowly removed her white lace bustier letting it fall to the floor. Cierra saw that look in John’s dark brown eyes as he lowered his head brushing his lips over the soft skin of her breasts as he suddenly swung her up into his arms and carefully placed her on the bed. He sat her down in the middle of the bed, John couldn’t take his eyes off her and Cierra found herself blushing a bit under his intense gaze as he removed his trousers, tossing them aside. 

Cierra couldn’t look away, John was so handsome, so dangerously sexy and he was all hers. She moved over to make room for him on the bed, giving him a seductive smile. “Don’t keep me waiting my love, come and lie beside me,” she purred at him and John didn’t have to be told twice as he climbed up on the bed beside her. He immediately swept her into his arms as he slid his body over hers, Cierra lay back on the pillows taking him with her, she could feel all of him pressed intimately against her, pressing her body further down onto the soft sheets.

John ran his hand down over her stocking clad leg, he couldn’t wait to feel those long shapely legs of hers wrapped tightly around him as he made love to her. His dark brown eyes never left hers as his fingers traced lightly over the band of her thigh high stockings. Sitting on his knees in front of her, John lowered his head and taking her blue lace garter between his teeth he slowly slid it down her leg and over her foot, his lips and teeth grazing her skin. John took his time as he slowly peeled those sexy white silk stockings from her legs. “So damn sexy love,” he purred as he fingered the edge of her white lace silk panties. And with that, he grasped the material with both hands and edged her panties downward. She quickly lifted her hips and the last of her clothes slid down her legs landing on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. 

His hand ran the length of her inner thigh, his mouth following. “More John, please,” Cierra whimpered.

His hungry, anxious kisses and caresses never failed to excite her and by the time he was finished Cierra was trembling with desire in his arms. “We’ll get there soon enough love,” he promised as he nuzzled the curve of her neck. Cierra didn’t know how much more she could endure if John didn’t soon make love to her. John was so turned at this point, having her completely naked in his arms, knowing that she was finally his wife added to his desire for her. He touched and kissed every inch of her, knowing all her sensitive places, he delighted in the sounds of pleasure he wrought from her. He fully intended to take his time with her, pleasuring them both as he made love to her again and again until they were both exhausted.

John looked lovingly at the woman he held in his arms. He gently ran a finger down the side of her face, over her lips before he leaned in and kissed her. What started out as a gentle brushing of his lips on hers quickly turned heated as he claimed her mouth with a heated possessive kiss that left her breathless and clinging to him helplessly. His lips left hers to kiss a trail of open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck along down to the hollow of her throat, her head fell back to allow him more access as he nipped and kissed the soft skin there. 

He pressed a kiss on the skin just above her heart before he gently cupped her breast, palming it, feeling the nipple harden beneath his fingers. The heated scent of her skin was quickly making him lose any sense of control he had left. He teased her, letting his calloused thumb rub over the taut peak as he rolled and pinched her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. “John, please,” she begged softly as he drew her nipple into his mouth. He suckled her hungrily, his tongue laving at her nipple just before she felt the nip of his teeth on that tight sensitive bud. “John,” his name left her lips in a shuddering moan of pleasure as her hands went into his dark brown hair as his hand caressed the other one. He looked up at her, his dark brown eyes glittering, she watched as he lowered his head to her breasts again, drawing hungrily on her. His hand traced over her belly over her hip as he placed a possessive hand on her hip bringing her up fully against him. Her own hands were busy as she caressed John’s broad shoulders, over his back before gliding them down his chest again, lightly trailing her nails over his nipples, they were extremely sensitive to her touch and she felt him shiver as he softly growled her name in response.

“Cierra,” John softly whispered against her lips. He slipped his hand lower between them palming the most intimate part of her. He caressed her before suddenly slipping a finger inside her damp heat. He found her to already be hot and slick for him but he was dying for a taste of her first. Her hips arched as he touched her, she was ready for him but he wanted to pleasure her a bit more first. He kissed his way down her body, his hands and lips caressing every curve, his lips lingered on her baby bump as his hand lovingly rubbed her belly. He continued lower as he nipped at her hip, his hand gripped her thigh as he moved closer to the most intimate part of her. He kissed her inner thigh, settling himself between her legs as he hooked her long legs over his broad shoulders. 

“John…” she whimpered at what he was about to do to her. 

“You taste so delicious love, so hot, wet, I can’t get enough of you,” he purred, his voice practically oozed sex and she felt her stomach muscles clench once more with desire as she felt his lips upon her skin. And then he was there, where she wanted him to be as his mouth closed over her as he slipped his tongue inside her. Cierra cried out his name sharply in pleasure as her hips arched clear off the bed, offering herself to him. She shuddered and moaned his name in pleasure as her hands dove into his hair holding him there as he tasted her. Her taste and her scent was all he could focus on and it was quickly driving him past the point of no return. Cierra arched her head back into the pillows as her excitement built more and more. Her hands clawed the sheets beneath her, the pleasure he was giving her was almost too much and she didn’t think she could take much more. His tongue immediately honed in on that swollen throbbing bud, laving it fully with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth. He sucked gently at first then with increased pressure, causing Cierra to moan in pleasure, her hips moving as she arched up against him. “John, don’t you dare stop!” she hissed as she tightened her hold on his hair holding him in place. Over and over again he swirled his tongue over her in lingering, delicious teasing circles and Cierra thought she would pass out from the pleasure. “John, please….I can’t…” Cierra begged softly. Just when she thought she couldn’t take much more he sucked on that little bundle of nerves with just the right amount of pressure, pressing his tongue against it and Cierra let out a loud long moan as she came, her back arching as she writhed in his arms. John lifted his mouth from her, he ran a hand over her trembling thighs. She panted his name as the pleasure faded away. 

“I know love, I’m here,” John soothed as he took her shaking body in his arms again. He held her close against him as he covered her body with his, his legs entwined with hers. I want you love, I need to be inside you now, I can’t wait,” he panted harshly against her neck. He couldn’t wait any longer, he had to be inside her now, hell, he was surprised he had lasted this long. “I am going to shag you so damn hard love,” he warned as he grabbed her by the waist. John rolled Cierra over onto her stomach, pulling her up on all fours. “I want to have you this way,” he growled roughly against her ear as he thrust into her from behind. Cierra moaned as she cried out from the force of his thrust as she felt him fill her completely. The pleasure from this position was so intense; it was almost too much for her to endure. He held her in place as he thrust, withdrew almost all the way, then thrust inside her again as he held her hips tightly against his. His hips pounded into hers as he thrust hard and fast inside her, he wound his hand in her hair, pulling as her back arched and she cried out in pleasure. She was so aroused from before that she came almost immediately. She shuddered in pleasure as he felt her inner muscles work him good as she moaned. “I’m not even close to being done with you yet love,” John growled as he slipped out of her. His hand swatted her on the ass and Cierra looked over her shoulder at him, her dark brown eyes darker with arousal as she gave him the sexiest, naughtiest look he had ever seen.

“Do that again,” she purred as John stroked her bare bottom, giving it a squeeze. 

“You like it when I do this then?” he growled as his hand smacked her bare ass again, while he reached between her legs with his other hand and stroked her sex. 

“Yes!” she growled at him. She wriggled her butt at him earning her another swat on the rear, she had never been so turned on. 

John rose back up on his knees. He grabbed Cierra by the waist as he also pulled her up to her knees so that she was kneeling in front of him, he slid into her from behind, her back pressed against his chest. John sat on his heels as he wrapped his arms around Cierra. She opened her legs so that she was straddling his thighs. “You naughty minx,” he panted harshly into her ear. “By the time I get through shagging you love, you won’t even be able to move from this bed,” he promised her as he trailed his lips to the curve of her neck. He began to thrust his hips up into hers, she met his thrusts as she pushed down on him, rotating her hips. “Just like that love, damn you feel so good,” he growled into her neck. He thrust into her hard and deep as her pleasure quickly built up again. “So damn tight and hot love,” he panted harshly against her ear. His hand reached for her breast, cupping it in his palm as his calloused thumb rubbed her nipple which was still sensitive. She softly moaned his name as her head fell back on his shoulder, she shivered as she felt him kiss and nip her neck. She cried out from the intensity of his thrusts, her release was coming upon her hard and fast. His sounds of pleasure were muffled as he buried his face into her neck. His one hand tightly gripped her hip while the other cupped a breast, rolling and pinching the nipple between his fingertips. 

“John….” Cierra moaned his name as she turned her head and he caught her lips in a hungry, deep kiss, their moans of pleasure mingling. He felt her tightening and knew she was close. Her cries urged him to thrust harder, faster, he softly ran his fingers down the side of her neck, the feather light caress sending shivers through her. 

“Give it to me, come for me love,” he growled as he nuzzled her ear before taking her mouth, kissing her deeply. He rocked his hips hard against her, once then again as he felt his own body tighten and Cierra broke her lips free as she moaned his name in his ear as she came undone in his arms. Cierra cried out his name, her body shuddering from the intensity of her orgasm. The moment John felt her come apart, he followed her giving one final thrust as he throbbed inside her, he moaned her name into her ear, pressing his head alongside hers. His body went still and he just held Cierra for a moment as he nuzzled her neck and shoulder, taking in her scent as he tried hard to regain his senses. Cierra reached behind her, turning her head towards his, her mouth met his in a gentle kiss as she kissed him tenderly before collapsing in his arms. They fell down together on the bed and John rolled on his back bringing Cierra with him. “Bloody hell love, that was something else,” he managed to get out when he could speak again. 

“You have managed to completely wear me out my love,” Cierra purred, nuzzling his neck. She snuggled up beside him as she laid her leg across his, her hand lazily stroking the damp hair on his chest. 

John pulled her closer to him, his legs entwining with hers. “I didn’t mean to be so rough with you love,” John apologized as he caressed her cheek before giving her a gentle kiss, his hand automatically going to her belly. 

“You weren’t and as I told you before, I love it when you are. I like it when you get wild between the sheets,” she blushed. “Besides, you didn’t hear me complaining now did you?” she added.

John raised an eyebrow at her. “No love, now that you mention it, I didn’t hear any complaints, but I’m going to have to be a bit more careful. I’m not going to risk anything happening to this little one,” he said softly as his hand moved to rest possessively on her hip, bringing her closer against him. He sighed as he nuzzled her ear. “I can never get enough of you love,” he purred, as his hand moved from her hip down to caress the roundness of her ass. 

“It’s alright for us to make love right up until the baby is born,” Cierra said gently. “We’ll just have to be inventive,” she purred. 

“I plan on enjoying you as much as I possibly can,” John said as he raised his eyebrow at her just before he slid his body over hers, Cierra sighed as she felt his arousal already pressing into her. 

“Again already?” Cierra asked as he attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses. “I thought you would be completely knackered after all that,” she replied, breathless.

“I’m never too tired for you love,” he growled against her neck. Lowering his head he kissed her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. “I plan to make love to my beautiful wife all night long,” he purred before covering her body with his. 

“I’m all yours my love,” Cierra breathed as John rolled her over on her back, her arms already reaching for him. Taking her hands in his, he held them over her head, he slid deeply inside her as he made love to her slow and gentle this time, as he held her close loving her with slow, deep thrusts as he took his time making love to her again and again. When at last they were both spent and well sated, John settled down with Cierra curled up against him, her head lying on his shoulder. 

John was quiet for a moment. “What would you say to living in England?” John asked suddenly. “I would love for our baby to born in England,” John said, “That way he or she would have dual citizenship. We can live at my home, South Wraxall. What do you say love?” John asked as he waited for her answer. That was a decision not to be made lightly but Cierra knew she wanted to be with John, wherever he was. Her place was with him, and if that was in England, then that was where she would go. 

“Yes, yes I will. I’ll go anywhere to be with you my love. My home is with you, wherever that may be,” she said softly as she caressed his square jaw before kissing him. 

“I can’t tell you how happy that makes me love,” John whispered as he just held her tightly. There was a lot that would have to be done in the next few weeks but Cierra knew that it would all be worth it in the end. 

“I’d like to get everything moved as soon as I can,” Cierra said. “I don’t want to wait until I won’t be able to fly safely.” 

“We’ll have to delay our honeymoon to Paris a bit then,” John said looking over at Cierra. 

“I know, but it’s okay,” Cierra said, understanding. 

“Although I guess it doesn’t really matter where we go because I plan on spending the most of the time in bed with you love,” he purred before he pounced on her, nipping at her neck. 

When John and Cierra went to the next appointment, the doctor rubbed warm blue gel on her belly. She then pressed the ultrasound wand to her belly, she moved it around from spot to spot and then pressed in a bit as she picked up not one but two heartbeats. “There they are, baby number 1 and baby number 2,” Dr. Williams said as she pointed to the screen. It was the most beautiful thing John and Cierra had ever seen. John reached over and grabbed Cierra’s hand, kissing it. Cierra was shocked to see tears in John’s eyes. Cierra felt tears slide down her cheek as she saw the images of her and John’s babies. Dr. Williams turned the volume up on the ultrasound machine and the room was filled with the sound of two fast heart beats. The heart beats of those two babies was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard. John squeezed her hand and she looked at him to see he had tears in his eyes as well. “Everything looks good Cierra,” the doctor said smiling as she looked up at Cierra. “You are definitely having twins Cierra, and everything looks good so far. I know you were concerned about your pregnancy considering your age, but everything looks really good, your pregnancy is progressing normally so far and I don’t anticipate any problems,” Dr. Williams said as she set the sonogram wand down. Dr. Williams then printed off some of the photos. “Here you are, some early photos of your little ones,” she smiled as she handed John and Cierra some of the ultrasound photos.

“They’re absolutely beautiful,” Cierra said as another tear slipped down, she never imagined that this would ever happen. She was going to be a mother, finally. 

“They certainly are,” John agreed as he looked over her shoulder. “When will we be able to know the sex?” he asked. 

“You sure you want to know?” Dr. Williams smiled. “Yes!” John and Cierra answered at the same time. 

“Well we’ll just have to wait until your next appointment,” the doctor said. “We won’t be able to tell until around 16-20 weeks.”

“That long?” John asked, and Cierra almost laughed at the look on his face, he was like a little boy at Christmas!

"Afraid so,” Dr. Williams said, “Just try to be patient for just a bit longer,” she smiled.

“Alright, then we’ll wait,” John said. “But I still can’t wait to find out!”

At Cierra’s next appointment, Dr. Williams confirmed that she and John were having boys. John was so happy at hearing this that he had tears in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Cierra. “I love you Cierra, you have made me so very happy darling,” he said, his voice full of emotion. Now there would be someone to carry on the Taylor name, John wouldn’t be the last of the Taylors in that family. 

The next few days went by quickly as Cierra prepared for her new life with John in England. Cierra sold the house and had her things sent to John’s address at South Wraxall. John registered her at the maternity hospital in Bath and she had her medical records sent there. She had turned in her resignation but the company didn’t want to lose her so they offered to let her work from home. The last thing she had to do was get her passport and visa and then she was all set. Everything was in place early that morning as John helped her into the Land Rover. They were catching a flight that would take them home to Wiltshire, England. Cierra took one last look at her house and her former life just before John started the Rover and pulled away. Cierra was looking forward to her new life as John’s wife and being a mother, and it was all because she had fallen in love with that sexy, wonderful man. 

One day John and Cierra drove to Birmingham to visit John’s parents at the cemetery. Cierra watched as John knelt down, placing flowers at their graves. “Mum, dad, this is my wife Cierra,” John said. “We’re expecting twins, little boys, I wish very much that you were still here. I know you’d love Cierra every bit as much as I do,” he sniffed before he stood up. Cierra held John, letting him cry, as he held her close. “I’m sorry love, it’s…I still miss them so damn much.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Cierra said as she cradled his face in her hands. “They were your parents after all, you’ll always miss them. I still miss my father and he’s been gone for twelve years now. I wish I could’ve met your parents.”

“So do I love, they would have loved you just as much as I do,” John said softly as he pulled her close to his side.

**January 2013**

“John,” Cierra said softly as she shook him awake, trying to remain calm as she did so. The contractions she’d been having all day were starting to come in shorter intervals, Yasmin had told her what she could expect and had been a big help to Cierra. John stirred but didn’t wake. “John!” Cierra shook him again, harder this time as another contraction ripped through her.

“What is it love?” he asked sleepily as he looked over at her. 

“It’s time, the contractions are coming closer,” Cierra hissed as she breathed through the next one. “And my water just broke. We need to leave for the hospital now,” she said as she sat up. 

Instantly John was wide awake as he slipped on his glasses. Cierra was amazingly calm as she grabbed the bag that she had packed weeks ago while John quickly got dressed. He led her out to the Land Rover and helped her inside. Once they were settled, he raced them to the hospital. Cierra let out a small whimper of pain and John glanced over at her. “Just hang on love, we’ll be there soon,” he assured her as he rubbed her knee. 

They got there just in time as thirty minutes later after they reached the hospital, Cierra gave birth to their twin boys, who they named Nigel John Jr. and the other Nicholas Charles Andrew. John was absolutely ecstatic, he unashamedly cried when he held them in his arms for the first time. Those two little babies he and Cierra had made were perfect, and once again he wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have Cierra and their two little boys. _They’re beautiful, oh mum and dad, I wish you could be here, I wish you could see your new grandsons, you would be so proud _John thought as he wiped away tears. He would no longer be the last of the Taylors in that family, there would now be someone to carry on the Taylor name. 

"_We are proud of you son,”_ John was shocked as he thought he heard his mum’s voice out of nowhere. 

“_Mum?” _he thought as he looked up.

_“We love you Nigel and we’ll always be here watching over you and your new family”_ and John felt a warm brush against his face just for a moment and he smiled. 

“Just look what we made my love,” Cierra said smiling up at John. She was tired but happy.

John sat down beside Cierra on the hospital bed, wrapping his arm around her as he drew her close. “They’re so beautiful and so are you love. I love you Cierra, with all my heart and soul I love you,” John said softly as he brushed a soft kiss on his wife’s lips. Cierra smiled back at him tiredly. “Thank you for making me a father again.” He said as he lovingly kissed her hand. 

“And thank you for making me a mother,” she smiled. 

Later that day Cierra and John had visitors. Simon and Yasmin walked in, followed by Nick and Roger.

“Oh my goodness,” Yasmin squealed quietly when she saw the twins. “John, Cierra, congratulations! They are absolutely beautiful,” she gushed. “What did you name them?” she asked.

“John is holding Nigel John Jr. and this is Nicholas Charles Andrew,” she replied. “Want to hold him?” she asked. Yasmin nodded happily as she took the baby carefully into her arms.

“Blimey John! They look just like you!” Simon said in amazement. The resemblance to John’s baby pictures was undeniable. 

Cierra smiled. “They do take after their father don’t they? They’re gonna be little heartbreakers when they grow up, just like their father,” she smiled softly and John blushed. 

“I still think they take after their beautiful mum here,” John said and this time it was Cierra who blushed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

“Come on in,” John invited. 

“Got room for one more visitor?” a feminine voice was heard as Atlanta stepped into the room. “Dad, Cierra, they’re absolutely beautiful!” Atlanta cooed, fussing over her new baby brothers.

John never imagined that he’d ever be a father again at age 52, but here he was with a beautiful new wife who had just given him two baby boys. He smiled as he looked at his wife, and their children, Nigel John, Nicholas Charles Andrew, and Atlanta. _I guess sometimes life really does give you a second chance _he thought. 

**Epilogue:**

**October 2015**

Once again John wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have Cierra in his life. This beautiful amazing woman had given him everything he ever could want. She had given everything to him, her heart, her love, and now a family. 

“You did it love. I’m so proud of you Cierra, I love you so very much,” John said as he lovingly pressed a kiss to his wife’s forehead.

“I love you John, just look what we brought into the world my love,” Cierra said softly as she held her and John’s newborn daughter in her arms. The baby cooed softly at her and John, curling her fingers around her daddy’s. 

“Quite a grip she has, yeah?” John said softly, amazed at their little one. Cierra knew she’d never forget the way John had cried when she’d brought their new daughter into the world or the way he had smiled when he’d held her for the first time in his arms. She was perfect, this little one with a head full of dark brown hair. She looked exactly like John, there was no doubt about that and she smiled at her little girl. 

John couldn’t stop staring at his new daughter. Next to his wife, she was the loveliest thing he had ever seen. Already their daughter, whom they had named Victoria Jean in honor of John’s mother, had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Just then there was a soft knock at the door. The door opened and Cierra’s mother stepped inside. She’d come to stay with John and Cierra to watch the twins and help out with the newest addition to their family. 

“Come on in mom and meet your new granddaughter,” Cierra smiled. 

“Oh John, Cierra, she’s absolutely lovely!” Brooke exclaimed, making a fuss over Victoria. “I brought the boys with me, Atlanta is watching them in the waiting room. John Jr. and Nicky can’t wait to meet their baby sister.”

“Of course she is, little Victoria takes after her beautiful mum after all,” John smiled as Cierra blushed. _After all these years together and I can still make you blush love. _Afterwards when they were alone, John sat beside Cierra on the bed and drew her gently into his arms. He’d be glad when they’d be able to go home tomorrow; he knew Cierra missed her little boys, who at 2 years old were still just babies themselves. They had the same blonde hair John had when he was that age, along with their father’s cute square chin and deep brown eyes. “Have I told you today just how much I love you Mrs. Taylor?” John asked as he lovingly kissed her.

“Yes, but you can always tell me again,” she smiled at him tiredly. 

“I love you Cierra,” John said softly as he stroked her cheek. “You’ve given me everything I could ever want and more.”

“I love you John, every day that goes by I just love you more and more,” Cierra told him. John took her hand in his kissing it before leaning over giving her a soft gentle kiss that he hoped told her just how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.


End file.
